


Большой Чикаго

by Menada_Vox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort Food, Crossdressing, Cruelty, Drama, Espionage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, без магии. Дрейк Малфой отбывает семилетний срок за транспортировку наркотиков по просьбе своего прежнего парня. Последний год уже подходит к концу, и тут появляется человек с зелёными глазами, чтобы перевернуть его мир с ног на голову: Малфой оказывается за кулисами борьбы за мировое господство, среди шпионских игр и агентурных войн. История о любви, сексе, жизни, политике, травмах, музыке, литературе... и очень, очень хорошей еде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big Chicago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187993) by [Samayel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayel/pseuds/Samayel). 



> По сравнению с выкладками в других архивах, убрала купюры и кое-где совсем капельку перефразировала.

В итоге, вот до чего всё дошло. Руки цепляются за стальные прутья, тихо скрипят зубы, глаза закрыты, и чужая плоть вонзается в моё тело. Это не желание... это подтверждение прав на имущество. Так снимают стресс в этой человеческой соковыжималке. Это тишина, нарушаемая тихим хлюпаньем склизкого отверстия, которое пользуют быстро и грубо, и натужным урчанием ублюдка, который сзади получает от этого удовольствие. Это ад. Сюда по хорошим причинам попадают плохие люди. По этому принципу, я, наверно, плохой человек. Наверно, я заслужил это... каким-то образом. Это тюрьма федеральной службы исполнения наказаний, где пребывают худшие из худших. Это моя жизнь, но она не всегда была такой. Я попал сюда из рая, где ангелы смакуют шампанское и беспокоятся о брэндах. Падение было долгим.

Мой род восходит к аристократии Старого Юга, к тем временам, когда такие вещи ещё имели значение. После Гражданской войны они потеряли всё и переехали на север, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Мой прадед был проницательным инвестором, как и мой дед. Что же до моего отца, то к тому времени, как он возглавил семью и завладел состоянием, которое ему оставили, он мог зажигать сигары тысячными банкнотами и при этом никогда не исчерпать даже процентов по нашим счетам. Поскольку это Чикаго, он, естественно, подался в политику.

У отца был имидж человека, подчиняющего себе всех и вся, вне зависимости от их номинального служебного положения. Чикагский городской магистрат – настоящее змеиное гнездо кулуарных игроков, чьи деньги и связи могут свернуть горы, и, так как мой отец в получении взяток, очевидно, не нуждался, он быстро завоевал свойственную лидерам неприкосновенность. И дело было совсем не в деньгах... только во власти и влиянии. Сказать по правде, оглядываясь назад, я не вижу, чтобы ситуация сильно отличалась от жизни в тюрьме. Здесь всё грубее и жёстче, но принципы такие же, как и везде.

Я обнаружил, что, как бы я ни обожал ее ребенком, моя мать на самом деле - любительница выпить, заботящаяся только о собственном комфорте и не склонная ни в чём себе отказывать. Она - настоящая жена-трофей, и никогда на это не жаловалась, потому что в действительности ей было наплевать. Ее муж богат, она получает всё, что хочет, остальное не имеет значения. Она - блистательная блондинка, правда, для моего отца значит едва ли больше комнатной собачки, но это ведь к делу не относится. Я знаю это, потому что во многом на неё похож.

Наша семья жила в роскоши. В нашем полном распоряжении был особняк с коваными воротами и прислуга. Автомобили и шофёры, конюшни и лошади, сады и званые вечера, на подготовку которых уходили недели. Я продукт частных академий, индивидуальных преподавателей и уроков фортепиано. Я говорю, читаю и пишу по-французски, по-итальянски и по-испански также хорошо, как и по-английски. И ирония того, что моё выживание зависит исключительно от моей способности удовлетворить бугрящийся член, становится ещё более горькой, не правда ли?

В высшем обществе красивая внешность – это стиль жизни. Публика удивляется, почему чрезвычайно богатые люди излучают здоровье и выглядят моложе собственных лет. На это есть вполне определённая причина. Она называется деньги. Врачи, диетологи, дантисты, пластические хирурги, персональные тренеры и бесконечное множество профессионалов, которые помогут изменить то, что вам в себе не нравится. На всё это нужны деньги.

Только среди бедняков и людей низшего класса быть красивым – преступление, или проклятье. Уязвимость перед теми, кто ненавидит тебя за то, что им никогда не стать такими же. Даже если единственное, что у тебя есть, - это красивый облик и видимость успеха... фантазия о том, каково это, наверное, – быть потрясающим, как рок-звезды или знаменитые актёры... всегда найдётся сотня ожесточившихся людей, которые отберут у тебя и это... просто потому что могут. Такие люди часто сюда и попадают.

Здесь красота – проклятье. Она обрекает на услужение или страдание, рабство или смерть. Если ты недостаточно силён, чтобы брать, то возьмут тебя. Как меня. Не должно стыдиться красоты, но здесь, в этом богом забытом месте, мне жаль, что я не урод от рождения, не страдаю патологическим ожирением и не волосатый до неприличия. Да какой угодно, только не гибкий, стройный и гладкий, как девушка. Здесь мой внешний вид превращает меня в товар. Единственный плюс исключительной миловидности - то, что меня неизбежно присвоит сильнейший и будет ревностно стеречь как свою собственность.

Я мог закончить, как Нотт. Он был бы достаточно симпатичным, если бы не пытался сопротивляться и не полез в драку. Его замели за наркоту, как и меня, но он не был геем, и ему не хватило здравого смысла нагнуться и перетерпеть. Когда дантист вынул осколки зубов и удалил корни, у него во рту остались только «зубы мудрости». В тюрьме нет пластических хирургов, и некому было восстановить ему раздробленную височную кость, поэтому его левый глаз оплыл. Он стал тюремной шлюхой, которая обслужит каждого, кому приспичило. Что до меня, то я принадлежу Флинту.

Флинт – это тот самый несчастный ублюдок позади меня, который обливается потом, урчит и засаживает со всей силы, просто со злобы, причиняя больше боли, чем могло бы быть, только потому, что ему это нравится. Флинт подозрительно отличался не только силой, но и смекалкой, притом, что он грубиян и говнюк. Он был арестован за серию изнасилований на территории всего Среднего Запада, от Мичигана до Монтаны, а также за грабёж, поджог, незаконное ношение оружия и попытку пересечь границу штата при задержании. Флинт не боится смерти... или боли... или чего бы то ни было ещё. Цель его существования – подчинять других или причинять боль, и здесь он чувствует себя как рыба в воде. Он ослепил первого же, кто затеял с ним драку, и отправил в тюремный госпиталь тех, кто тоже решил в ней поучаствовать. Очень скоро он стал главным в этой клоаке.

Я тоже нашёл здесь своё место. Первую ночь я провёл в «сукоотстойнике», камере для хрупких или слабых новичков, которые дольше адаптируются, прежде чем слиться с общей массой. Я тогда был растроганно благодарен за это, потому что был перепуганным до смерти восемнадцатилеткой, приговорённым к семи годам за перевозку наркотиков через границу штата. Как оказалось, технически, аэропорт – это федеральная территория. Неважно, из какого ты штата, хранение наркотиков считается преступлением федерального значения, когда доказано намерение умышленно перевезти их через границу. Таким образом, несмотря на первую судимость, приговор был суров – заключение в федеральной тюрьме, а не в местной кутузке. Жестокая ирония «сукоотстойника» в том, что он сразу же метит новичков. Все знают, кто они и как выглядят, неделя в этой камере – и ты гарантированно станешь частной собственностью или общей игрушкой, не пройдёт и пяти минут после перевода к остальным.

Флинт с дружками заявился спустя час после завтрака. Я сделал храброе лицо и сыграл свою роль лучше, чем когда-либо в жизни. Сирена... соблазнительница... каждая платинововолосая красотка, которую я видел в кино, вдохновляли моё притворство. Я откровенно совращал его изо всех сил, потребовал, чтобы он стал первым, и обеспечил ему самый яростный и сногсшибательный минет из всех, что я делал в жизни. Других тоже пришлось обслужить, но он заглотил крючок, и краем глаза я видел, как он следил, пока они наслаждались моими талантами. Ревность и жадность спасли мне жизнь. Едва я закончил с его дружками, Флинт обломал их насчёт группового изнасилования, которого они ждали, объявил меня своим и организовал перевод в свою камеру. Силовым игрокам, даже заключённым, ничего не стоит получить подобную поблажку, и я стал эксклюзивной игрушкой Флинта ещё до вечера. Делиться он ненавидит, по большей части. Мне повезло. Аминь.

Многие не поверят, какой властью может обладать зэк за решёткой. Флинт контролирует здесь остальных лидеров и влияет на их решения. Его поддержка упрощает жизнь и охране, и заключённым - значит, Флинт получает, что захочет... в разумных пределах. А ещё это значит, что пока я веду себя соответственно и не прошу слишком многого, я тоже получаю, что захочу. Мне осталось всего пара месяцев, многого мне и не надо, но кое-какие нужные мне вещи весьма полезны.

Тюремный врач обеспечивает смазкой. Качество никакое, просто самый дешёвый жирный гель, нефтехимия. Плохо смывается, после него чувствуешь себя грязной дешёвкой, кем, в сущности, и являешься. Это не потому, что они одобряют, или заботятся обо мне и моём удовольствии. Это из экономии. Дешевле дать мази, чем ежемесячно штопать разодранную задницу каждой тюремной «девке». Кроме смазки, мне мало что нужно, я и прошу мало. Флинту это нравится.

Флинт не любит мальчиков. Он любит женщин, то есть, скорее, он их ненавидит достаточно, чтобы напасть, но предпочитает секс с ними... особенно против воли. Геев он терпеть не может, меня презирает, но на безбабье и рыбу - раком. Чтобы было проще развлекаться, он достал для меня косметику. Тушь и тени, губную помаду и лак для ногтей. Когда я сюда попал, у меня была стандартная тюремная стрижка и дешёвая униформа, как у всех. С тех пор её успели «подогнать под клиента». Брюки укоротили до крохотных шортиков, которые мало что скрывали, а волосы позволили отрастить ниже плеч. Их не стригли ни разу, и теперь я стягиваю их резинкой в хвостик. Не слишком длинный, но и такого достаточно, чтобы вкупе с моей природной внешностью превратить меня в королеву школьной гулянки для отпетого быдла. Некоторая женственность тоже помогает. Здесь, в принципе, никто не стремиться трахнуть мужика. Когда похоть зашкаливает, то и мужик сойдёт, но моё притворство немного смягчает их жестокость в процессе. На несколько минут я воплощаю фантазию в реальность, а взамен мне не портят лицо. Флинт жестоко избил последнего, кто поставил мне фингал. Не из любви ко мне, разумеется, а потому что его вещь повредили без разрешения. Жутко, да, я знаю.

Из всего этого совсем не следует, что Флинт не причиняет мне боль. Когда у нас есть время и возможность уединиться, я воплощаю уже его личные фантазии. Притворное изнасилование. Или очень даже настоящее, если принять во внимание, что я бы с удовольствием оказался где угодно, только не здесь, и альтернатива у меня – регулярная госпитализация после сношений с десятками наркоманов и убийц. И года не прошло, как Нотт подхватил ВИЧ. На его месте мог быть я, и если я не буду острожен, то всё ещё могу там оказаться. От таких мыслей кулак Флинта, дёргающий мои волосы, кажется небольшой платой. Притворяться не ожидавшей нападения, насмерть перепуганной жертвой, пока он не кончит, - это не так сложно. Синяки потускнеют, воспаление пройдёт, и всё начнётся по новому кругу.

Если я буду играть осторожно, возможно, мне удастся выйти отсюда только с одним шрамом. Тем, который на пояснице, сразу над ягодицами, от раскалённой добела проволоки, изогнутой в виде буквы «F». Клеймо Флинта, просто на случай, если я забуду, кто мой хозяин. Я получил его только потому, что набрался наглости чего-то потребовать, а он в тот день встал не с той ноги и показательно напомнил мне, по чьей милости я ещё жив. Больше я не забывался.

Теперь коротко о том, как я дошёл до жизни такой. В тюрьме очень мало «виновных» людей, зато полно тех, кого «неправильно поняли», «подставили» или посадили по ошибке. Честное слово, в нашей системе правосудия, конечно, есть недостатки, но вероятность того, что девяносто процентов заключённых невиновны, до неприличия мала. Флинт, наоборот, гордится своими преступлениями, пусть даже его и посадили за дело, его честность иногда вносит хоть какое-то разнообразие. Я мог бы сказать, что меня подставили, что судья был несправедлив, что назначенный мне государством адвокат был придурком и выставил меня в ложном свете, всё это даже было бы правдой… по большей части. Но по факту меня выловили в аэропорту с пакетом кокаина в багаже. Не с какой-то там щепоткой для личного пользования, а с большой партией. Я делал всё, как мне сказали, то есть держал рот на замке и ждал, когда Блейз пришлёт адвоката, чтобы вытащить меня. Никто так и не пришёл.

Мне было восемнадцать, я был глуп и думал, что влюблён, или что меня, по меньшей мере, хотят и ценят. Дорого бы я дал сейчас, чтобы тогда у меня была хоть капелька сегодняшнего цинизма. Блейз подобрал меня с улицы, одел с иголочки, водил по клубам и доставал любую дурь. Он был великолепен в своей утончённой жестокости, как могут быть мужчины, облечённые властью. Он был итальянцем, и ему очень нравилось, что я мог говорить на языке его предков. Я знал, что он был мафиози, но мне было пофиг. У него была потрясающая вьющаяся тёмная шевелюра, напоминающая мне о заграничных моделях от кутюр. Лучшее из генофонда Европы и неизменный шарм. А ёще у него был один из самых совершенных пенисов… на мой взгляд, во всяком случае. Я повторю… Я был молоденькой шлюхой в очень большом городе, один и без перспектив на будущее. А ещё я был глупцом, который сам выбрал такую жизнь. Дерьмовая была жизнь, скажу я вам, а потом появился Блейз, и вернул меня в мир ангелов, смакующих напитки, которые мне по возрасту были не положены, но по соответствующей цене продавались мне без вопросов.

В ретроспективе я, наверное, догадывался об истинной природе наших отношений, но решил не испытывать судьбу. Блейзу приходилось бороться за место под солнцем, поскольку он стоял на низкой ступеньке иерархии, всего лишь толкач, мальчик на побегушках, и заслужить лучшее положение в «семье» ему ещё только предстояло. Семнадцать лет – слишком мало для такой горы обязанностей, но Блейз был красноречив и не терял голову там, где другие начинали паниковать. Я этим восхищался. Много ли моих сверстников могут позволить себе поселить меня в уютной квартире и водить по магазинам по первому требованию? Прикид уличной проститутки он заменил нарядами, в которых я выглядел богиней. С ним я был совсем не против, если эти наряды потом летели на пол, едва гас свет. Он был хорош в постели, то есть моё к нему влечение было так сильно, что мне, честно говоря, было всё фиолетово, лишь бы он был внутри так часто, как только я заставлю его захотеть, а хотел он часто.

Такая влюблённость заставляет встречать энтузиазмом любую идею. Когда он сказал, что ему нужно от меня маленькое одолжение, я согласился без вопросов. Чёрт… Я даже гордился тем, что могу быть ему полезен не только в постели. Не то чтобы я преуменьшал свои заслуги на этом поприще, но ещё до встречи с ним моя самооценка была разгромлена, и то, что он давал почувствовать себя нужным, кружило голову лучше любого наркотика. Так что я сделал, как он просил.

Я теперь знаю достаточно, чтобы с уверенностью предположить – кто-то предупредил службу безопасности ещё до моего появления. Мне едва исполнилось восемнадцать, и то, что на мне было надето, стоило больше, чем годовой заработок местного персонала. Подозреваю, что Блейз послал меня, потому что знал – под него копают. Я и сейчас даже не догадываюсь обо всей причинно-следственной подоплёке, а тогда тщательно игнорировал его «бизнес», но результат оказался всё тот же. Блейз и к зданию суда близко не подошёл бы, не говоря уж о том, чтобы каким-то действием обнаружить связь со мной. Так что меня, вроде как, подставили.

Служители закона смачно потирают руки, когда дело касается наркотиков. Они их обожают. Не так, как клубная молодёжь… не всегда так, по крайней мере, но глобальная картина такова, что они обязаны наркоте стабильным доходом и карьерой. Если бы не те, кто хочет отрываться по-полной на вечеринках или просто всё забыть, копам пришлось бы вплотную заняться серьёзными преступниками или нарушителями правил дорожного движения. Наркотики обеспечивают постоянный поток несложных уголовных дел и продвижение тысяч юристов и клерков по служебной лестнице в таких масштабах, которым позавидует любая фирма с Уолл-стрит. Дурь – это их кусок хлеба с маслом, исчезни она, как этого желают люди, и система рухнет за одну ночь. Служба охраны правопорядка живёт плотью и кровью торчков и глупцов, как раздувшийся клещ на собачьей спине.

В наши дни “закоренелый преступник” - это слоган. Судьи – существа политические, даже если не избираются голосованием. Им приходится следить за тем, что они говорят и делают, постоянно думать, что станет с их карьерой через несколько лет. Судья, проявляющий милосердие, будет заседать в местном суде десятилетиями, в отличие от строгого судьи, отправляющего уголовников за решётку, который всегда будет героем общественности. Конечно, в целом безобидному человеку, который совершил невероятную глупость, этот подход почти не оставляет возможности выкрутиться. Такое случается чаще, чем вы думаете. Мне предъявили обвинения по всем статьям, какие только смогли пришить к делу, а когда часть из них с меня сняли, оставив только самые существенные, это выглядело огромной заслугой назначенного мне судом адвоката.

С тех пор я успел осознать простой факт: назначенные судом адвокаты общаются с подзащитными всего несколько недель, в крайнем случае, месяцев, тогда как с судьями и прокурорами они работают каждый день. Негласное соглашение между сторонами состоит в том, что при рассмотрении характерных дел прокурор предъявляет груды обвинений и хорошенько запугивает подзащитного. Потом адвокат “спасает” его, добиваясь снятия или сокращения обвинений, но не настолько, чтобы освободить. Они делают достаточно, чтобы ты чувствовал себя везунчиком - ведь ты проведёшь в тюрьме меньше времени, чем предполагалось изначально. Я отреагировал, как и многие до меня. Я был слишком ошеломлён и испуган, чтобы ясно осознавать что бы то ни было, а до этого неделями кис в городской тюрьме, алкая хоть каких-то перемен. Я согласился признать себя виновным по оставшимся пунктам и надеяться на милость правосудия. Теперь от этого меня разбирает смех. Не счастливый смех... смех, полный гнева и горечи.

Я получил семь лет. У судьи работа такая. Он далеко не наивен, он ведь уже столько лет отправляет людей в тюрьму. Он совершенно точно знает, куда посылает тощего, несведущего подростка. При вынесении приговора они вполне могли включить и такой абзац: “... суд приговаривает Вас, обвиняемого, к семи годам лишения свободы и анальных сношений с уголовными преступниками-рецидивистами, с возможностью причинения ими Вам тяжких телесных повреждений, влекущих пожизненную инвалидность или летальный исход, и более того, суд находит это весьма забавным и надеется, что Вы будете много кричать, когда Вас пустят по кругу.”

Семь лет. Мне исполнится двадцать пять накануне освобождения. Это уже совсем скоро, но встают и новые проблемы. Появившийся за семь лет навык держать норку смазанной для удобства не представляет большой практической ценности. Что может быть хуже? Ответ: неизвестность. Я умею только доводить до оргазма и отлично выглядеть при этом. Единственное, что ждёт меня снаружи, - это проституция, снова, пока меня не убьют или не арестуют. Я всё ещё миловиден, но так будет не всегда, а мой следующий парень, вероятно, окажется точно таким же, как Блейз. Я уголовник. Это как невытравляемая татуировка с надписью «Не нанимайте меня на работу». После тюрьмы нет будущего, во всяком случае, такого, которое не приводит в неподдельное отчаяние.

Некоторые возвращаются сюда снова и снова. Они нуждаются в этом месте, потому что нигде больше не могут устроиться. Пройдут оставшиеся мне два месяца, но вот куда потом пойду я?

Домой, к семье, мне не вернуться. Я для них мёртв, и был мёртв ещё до того, как попал сюда. Для моего отца стало травмой уже одно то, что его отпрыск – отъявленный педик, но что при этом он предпочитает одеваться как девчонка, оказалось последней каплей. Я думал, они всё ещё в отпуске в Гемптонах. Мне было семнадцать, и я обожал выбираться из дома, брать "БМВ" и кататься по Бойстауну, «голубому» округу Чикаго, высматривая симпатичных парней, которые всегда в курсе, где намечается вечеринка. Даже если в клуб не пропускают, молодость и красота проведут куда угодно. Я побывал в каждом из них.

Я вернулся домой в шесть утра, слегка под кайфом, и на моей походке ещё сказывались старания двух горячих парней, всю ночь по очереди трахавших меня до умопомрачения, оделяя кокаином, от которого я всегда становился совершенно ненасытным. Я считал, что ночь прошла отлично, пока, всё ещё одетый как девушка, не столкнулся в дверях с отцом. Полчаса спустя я сидел в такси с разбитой губой и сотенной купюрой, большая часть которой ушла на оплату поездки обратно в деловую часть города. Очень скоро я оказался без гроша, а мой отец отрёкся от меня и не отвечал на мои телефонные звонки.

Удивительно, сколько людей обожает тебя, когда у тебя есть богатство и внешность, и в равной степени удивительно, как быстро они начинают тебя презирать, когда богатство кончается. Когда у меня осталась одна только внешность, я и годен стал только для одного, но для выживания этого было достаточно. Всё было не так плохо. У меня появилось фальшивое удостоверение личности, и меня снова стали пропускать в клубы. Я знал, у кого можно достать наркотики, чтобы развлечься перед «основным блюдом», а на действительно симпатичных «девок» всегда есть спрос, что гарантировало мне стабильный доход, когда я попривык.

К теперешнему положению вещей я тоже привык. Полагаю, мне повезло - когда я попал сюда, у меня уже был опыт. Я принял ситуацию как профи - и выжил. Я видел больше дюжины тех, кого заразили или покалечили. Двое даже погибли. Нотт завидует им по-чёрному. Он десятки раз попадал под наблюдение как суицидник, и, на мой взгляд, любой, в ком есть хоть капля сострадания, дал бы бедняге умереть. Мир был счастлив, выкинув его в отбросы, но поразительно, как настойчиво следят, чтобы он остался в живых, и продлевают его мучения. Он не сделал ничего настолько ужасного, чтобы заслужить всё, что он перенёс. С другой стороны, мне трудно испытывать к кому-то жалость, когда я держусь за стальные прутья решётки, издавая необходимые звуки, говорящие, что мне больно и страшно, и пытаясь сделать так, чтобы Флинт кончил побыстрее и остался настолько доволен, что не станет бить. Ещё два месяца. Куда идти… после ада?


	2. Chapter 2

Странно, но я испытываю нечто, похожее на ревность, когда новых обитателей «сукоотстойника» выпускают к основному населению. То есть, похожее, скорее, не на настоящую ревность, а на профессиональную зависть. Я всегда беспокоюсь насчёт миловидных новичков. Я должен быть самым привлекательным из всех, кого трахает Флинт, от этого зависит моё положение. Если вдруг появится кто-то помоложе, покрасивее и поинтереснее, я, стараясь выжить, могу оказаться подстилкой для половины корпуса, а это прямая дорога к СПИДу и смерти, помимо дюжины венерических заболеваний, способных сделать мою жизнь в целом весьма хреновой. Я дважды переболел гонореей, спасибо Флинту, который развлекался с новичками и вернулся с подарочком для меня, но я знаю, что бывает и хуже. Я просто хочу, чтобы его внимание было сосредоточено на моей, и только на моей заднице, пока я не выйду отсюда.

Нет никого красивее меня… во всяком случае, здесь. Конкуренция слабая, но кто знает? Всего-то и нужно - ещё один симпатичный юный гей, который по жизни наломал дров достаточно, чтоб загреметь сюда, и Флинт избавится от меня, как от дурной привычки. Уродливые или заурядные не представляют интереса. Их задницы будут ободраны до мяса к утру следующего дня. Нет, Флинт примечает тех, у кого есть внешность, либо некоторый гонор. Он перепробует их вечером или перед завтраком, или хотя бы выберет одного, а остальных отдаст своим парням, но меня он всегда держит под рукой. Моё преимущество в том, что я послушен. Я не создаю проблем, не требую заботы, я делаю то, что он хочет, так, как он хочет… и делаю это хорошо.

Ежедневно и почти еженощно я поздравляю себя с удачей: у Флинта нормальный член. Не огромный, не маленький, просто нормальный. Про пахана из соседнего корпуса ходят слухи, что у него аппарат больше, чем моё предплечье. Попади я к нему, мой проход был бы уже разработан настолько, что я бы не годился ни на что, кроме минета, и то от случая к случаю. Мужчины так же тщеславны, как и женщины, только проявляется это по-другому. Ни один мужчина не захочет трахать парня, чья задница расхлябана настолько, что заставляет чувствовать себя плохо экипированным. Это ранит их драгоценное эго. Хуже всего отморозки с худосочием. Их эго зависит исключительно от способности причинять другим боль… чем-то кроме члена. Я к таковым не отношусь, поскольку, во-первых, трансвестит, и к тому же пассив. Какое мне дело, если у меня небольшой? Большой бы только мешался в процессе, и за исключением нескольких клиентов ещё до Блейза, никто особо не обращал на него внимания ещё со времён старшей школы, и меня такое положение вещей вполне устраивает. Через два месяца я покину эту выгребную яму, а ещё через пару недель, глядя на меня, никто и не определит, что я здесь был… если только не увидит «F» у меня на заднице. А если увидит, то вряд ли в этот момент станет отвлекаться по мелочам – будет слишком занят совокуплением.

Я ни слова никому не сказал о дате своего освобождения. Пожизненников, которые никогда не покинут это место, задевает, когда зэки, которые рады, что им есть, куда пойти после освобождения, строят планы на будущее. Плохие вещи случаются, когда обозлённые начинают завидовать. Безопаснее делать вид, будто мне всё равно, и ещё безопаснее выглядеть несчастным. Слейся с фоном, не поднимай головы - и ты не имеешь значения. Привлекать внимание – дело главарей, а не нас, остальных. Время от времени какой-нибудь новичок встряхнёт устоявшиеся порядки, как это сделал Флинт, как это сделал его предшественник, но у большинства из нас нет личности, нет амбиций - и поэтому у нас намного меньше поводов для беспокойства. Флинт - один из тех, у кого есть власть, даже здесь это налагает определённые обязанности. Дабы оставаться боссом, ему приходится ежедневно добиваться, чтобы его боялись и уважали, и постоянно напоминать людям не испытывать его терпение. Большую часть времени здесь тихо, но он всегда грубее, когда на взводе, так что я люблю тихие времена больше, чем кто-либо, кого вы встречали.

Новых сучек выпускают в люди. Они все разномастные, каждый заходит сюда с новой униформой и дешёвым одеялом, их по очереди проводят в камеры, которые им предстоит обживать, если только кто-то, в чьей власти это сделать, не переселит их. Вот светловолосый бандит-самоучка в татуировках, но он юный и низкорослый. Скорее всего, дитя трущоб, который насмотрелся рэпа на MTV и попытался войти в большую игру, как гангстеры в кино. Здесь кино не показывают, и белые подростки из трущоб уже в первую неделю учатся давиться членом и не шуметь, когда их жарят в задницу. Наверное, он будет сопротивляться, и это значит, он закончит, как Нотт.

Ещё один, кожа да кости, волосы грязно-русые, пепельные. Тонкий, да, но посмотреть особо не на что. Кто-нибудь, наверное, оставит его себе хохмы ради... по крайней мере, на некоторое время.

Ещё один, встрёпанный, как черт. С волосатыми руками и вечерней щетиной на семь часов раньше положенного, но маленький и жилистый. Его могут и вовсе проигнорировать. Уродливых иногда не трогают, а если и трогают, то обычно это единовременная мера, чтобы утвердить над ними превосходство, и им больше никогда не придётся это терпеть.

Здесь что-то не так. Очень даже не так. Последний из новичков никак не должен был попасть в ту камеру, как остальные. Он выше, такого же роста, как Флинт, и двигается как змея. Униформа паршивая, здесь все такую носят, но под ней сплошные мускулы. Он не качок, просто сильный, сдержанный, как сжатая пружина. Тюремная стрижка под машинку, оставившая ему только угольно-чёрный «ёжик», напоминает армейскую, и он чистый и загорелый, как спортсмен. Я не могу не наблюдать за ним исподтишка, я всегда так делаю с новоприбывшими, но он оглядывает толпу, и мне приходится отвернуться. Я никому не могу смотреть в глаза, иначе у Флинта будет повод устроить мне адскую ночку. Глаза. Вулканы, зелёные, как жадеит. Напряжённые, как у маньяка. Властные. Может, остальные и знают, что не так с этой картиной, а мне сказать нечего, моё дело маленькое. Мне всегда приказывают отойти и смотреть, именно это я всегда и делаю.

Флинт настроился попробовать новичка в нашем отделении после завтрака. Он знает, что я ненавижу смотреть на это, и знает, что я ненавижу конкуренцию. Пожалуйте, так я и знал: Зеленоглазка попал в наш блок. Я любителей рисковать за милю чую. Я здесь только и делаю, что наблюдаю за людьми, у меня уже шестое чувство выработалось на такие вещи, только благодаря ему я остаюсь в живых. Я не люблю интересные времена, я люблю тихие времена, а этот мерзавец точно создаст проблемы. Он может всё разрушить, а перемены – это последнее, что мне надо. Мне осталось только два месяца. Два! Если он перевернёт здешние порядки, я могу потерять место. Может статься, меня будет пялить другой главарь, или меня отдадут чьим-нибудь прихлебателям, просто из принципа.

За завтраком я не могу не смотреть на него. Выражение лица у меня, наверное, убийственное. Как же хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь замочил его прямо сейчас, и потенциальные проблемы просто испарятся. Но его никто не убил. Эта сволочь заставила опустить глаза первого же, кто только собрался с ним поцапаться. Эти грёбанные глаза! Люди знают, что он опасен, как тихий омут, где угроза притаилась у самой поверхности, того и гляди вырвется наружу. Тот, другой, отступил. Очко в пользу Зеленоглазки, но такие выходки только провоцируют интерес Флинта. Глаза и гонор Флинта не пугают. Его ничто не пугает. Он живёт под стать своему имени: человек-кремень*. Он - скала, и ничто не может напугать скалу. Эта разборка будет между ними двумя, а Флинт всегда побеждает. Всегда. Во всяком случае... лучше б он постарался. Я не хочу этого. Я хочу оказаться где угодно, только не здесь, но деться больше некуда. Поэтому это и называется тюрьмой. Мне придётся смотреть, как разворачивается это безумие. Я его ненавижу. Если бы взгляды могли убивать, его бы уже закопали.

Завтрак окончен, и все разбредаются, кто на прогулку во двор, кто по камерам. Зеленоглазка сам не ведает, что творит. Любой, у кого есть хоть капля мозгов, пошёл бы во двор. Потолковать, заключить сделки, показать силу и улучшить своё положение. Но нет… он идёт по коридорам обратно в камеру, которая пока что его. Обратно, туда, где тихо и где Флинту с дружками никто не помешает. Я иду следом за ними, как всегда. Я не могу сказать нет. Флинт любит заставлять меня смотреть на всё это, зная, что меня от этого тошнит. Я ненавижу жестокость, и я ненавижу кровь, и я ненавижу смотреть и на то, и на другое одновременно. Какая милая ирония в том, что я вынужден жить и выживать в клоаке, где видишь такие вещи так часто. И я увижу их снова всего лишь через несколько минут.

Один кивок Флинта – и охранник отходит на несколько шагов и исчезает из поля зрения. Или он по опыту знает, что Флинту лучше позволить получить желаемое, или он куплен с потрохами. В любом случае, Зеленоглазка уже в своей камере, у открытой двери, скидывает дешёвые кроссовки, которые здесь выдают. На липучке, а не на шнурках, чтобы с их помощью вы не могли повеситься или задушить кого-нибудь. Не то, что б им не было всё равно, даже если вы придушите кого-то голыми руками, но коль скоро они не предоставляют вам средств это сделать, с них взятки гладки.

Зеленоглазке хана, и это знают все, кроме него. Тишина такая, что можно услышать, как упадёт иголка. Флинт и трое лучших парней из его шайки продолжают наступать. Я держусь поодаль, как обычно. Предполагается, что так я и должен делать. Когда его завалят, я должен буду только смотреть. Ещё один грёбаный глупец, который будет скрежетать зубами и прятать пылающее лицо, потому что здесь не то место, где слёзы встречают сочувствие или что-то значат для кого-нибудь, кроме тебя самого. Я ненавижу это всё, каждую секунду этого… а потом они заходят.

До угроз дело так никогда и не дошло. Даже будь у меня в мозгах кнопка обратной перемотки, а в глазах – режим замедленного воспроизведения, я бы не смог уловить все детали. Зеленоглазка врывается в их кольцо, прочь из камеры, взрывается действием. Я знаю, что его круглая пятка раздробила хрупкие кости плюсны Флинта. Я видел, как костяшки пальцев врезались в нежную плоть в основании горла. Я видел, как конечности попадали в захват, сгибались и выкручивались, пока не затрещат хрящи и не заскрежещут кости. Это они кричат, а не он. Четверо против одного, и четверо проигрывают… сокрушительно. Он не издаёт ни единого звука… но он улыбается. Ему это нравится. Он думает, это весело. Он даже не прилагает усилий.

Никто не двигается так. Никто из тех, кого я когда-либо встречал. Не в реальной жизни. Он скользит. Никаких лишних движений, только действие и результаты. Остальные всё ещё пытаются встать и драться, но у него теперь преимущество. Им больно, они в замешательстве и злятся, а он на ногах и хозяин положения. Каждый раз, когда одному из них удаётся встать, он снова укладывает его на пол. Я не знаю, что делать. Я надеюсь, что он меня не заметит. Он всё испортил. Я хочу сбежать. Я хочу обмочиться. Я хочу закричать, но я не смею сейчас привлекать к себе внимание. Всё меняется прямо на моих глазах. Моя жизнь гроша ломаного не стоит. Гарант моей безопасности харкает кровью и пытается подняться на ноги. Я кусок мяса, и нет волка-вожака, которому я принадлежу. Я умру. Я никогда не выберусь отсюда невредимым. Всё кончено. Зеленоглазка подписал мой смертный приговор. Мне оставалось всего два месяца!

Он возвышается над ними, молча, как и раньше, и он смотрит на меня. Я осознаю, что меня всего трясёт. У меня стучат зубы, хотя здесь жарко, как в печке. Я не могу не смотреть в ответ. Его кулаки всё ещё сжаты, и на руках кровь. Его лицо как грозовая туча. Он выглядит как божество. Он выше нас всех, могущественнее, увереннее, непоколебимее любого из нас. Ничто не сможет свергнуть его с небес. Ничто. У божества зелёные глаза, и его взгляд заставляет меня чувствовать себя низшим существом, которое выползло из нечистот на брюхе, как провинившийся пёс. Я сознаю, как низко пал, когда смотрю в эти глаза.

Он не смотрит на побеждённых им людей. Флинт у него за спиной, бесшумный и полный злобы, вытаскивает стальной штырь из штанины. Проходит миг - и я снова здесь, в аду, где мне и место, и у меня есть выбор. Кто сказал, что все перемены - к худшему? Флинт перережет ему горло металлической заточкой и свергнет его с пьедестала… если я ему позволю. Потребовался всего лишь вздох.

\- Сзади.

Ах, какое сладкое предательство. Флинт платит за свои преступления. За все сразу. Он всё ещё не боится, но скоро он даже не в сознании. Даже Флинт никогда никого не калечил так сильно. Если он выживет, то никогда не будет прежним, никогда не будет достаточно сильным, чтобы причинять другим вред. Влажный, тошнотворный хруст, и я на коленях у стены, расстаюсь с завтраком и плачу. Я очень давно не плакал, но не могу сдержаться. Слишком много всего. Всё меняется.

\- Эй, ты! Кто хозяин в этой дыре?

\- Флинт.

Я слышу, как он пинками поднимает остальных. Слышу стоны от ударов по самому ценному. Я не поднимаю головы, жду, пока они закончат разборку. Всё вокруг расплывается, искажено и жутко. Я знаю, что мне надо в туалет. Я снова слышу Зеленоглазку.

\- Ответ неверный.

Кто-то кричит. Он узурпирует власть. Удостоверяется, что вопросов не осталось. Меня бьёт неконтролируемая дрожь, и желчь капает с подбородка.

\- Кто… здесь… хозяин?

\- Ты… хозяин.

\- Вот теперь правильно. Ваши задницы принадлежат мне. Если вы хотя бы посмотрите на меня косо, пожалеете, что не оказались на его месте. Ты и ты, подбирайте его и валите в лазарет. Ты, скажи своим корешам, кто теперь держит базар. Эта камера теперь мой кабинет, раньше отвечали перед этим сосунком, теперь отвечаете мне. Распишите им, что с ним произошло, и передайте, чтобы проявили уважение, мать их, когда придут говорить со мной, или я использую их для разогрева, а потом отделаю следующего, кто попадётся на глаза, просто смеха ради. Этот останется… теперь он принадлежит мне.

Это он про меня говорит. Мне приходится обращать внимание. Моя жизнь зависит от этого, а у меня рвота на подбородке и слёзы на лице. Я снова там, где начинал. Я не знаю, что ему нравится, или чего ему хочется. Нет шаблона. Облажаюсь хоть раз - и меня заклеймят или порежут. Он убийца, и он ничего не боится. Такие люди опасны, потому что им неведомы сожаления и угрызения совести. Они сделают что угодно, когда угодно, по любой причине, какая придёт им в голову. Последствия для них - ничто. Когда-то мне нравился такой тип, до того, как я узнал, что значат эти вещи. Опасность, власть и сила возбуждали меня, до дрожи в коленях и бабочек в животе. Вид лютого, сильного мужчины отзывался болезненной пустотой у меня внутри, потому что он не был во мне, трахая, пока я не кончу на простыни, выкрикивая его имя и умоляя не останавливаться. Сейчас они только приводят меня в ужас, потому что я знаю, что ещё они могут сделать, и я боюсь, что они сделают это со мной.

Надо вставать. Они уносят Флинта восвояси. Его рука свисает под неправильным углом. Лицо искалечено до неузнаваемости. Зеленоглазка ждёт меня, стоя в дверях камеры, и на терпеливого он не похож.

\- Заходи. Это твой новый дом.

Попробуйте вести себя послушно после того, как на ваших глазах человека едва не забили до смерти. Я бы сказал, вам «слабо», но я подвержен и сарказму, и преуменьшению. У меня безостановочно трясутся руки, так что я прижимаю их к бокам, пока захожу в камеру, и молчу. Я слышу, как скользит и лязгает решётка двери, но она не запирается, пока охрана не опустит общий рубильник всего корпуса.

\- Умой лицо.

Эта дешёвая, паршивая косметика, наверно, потекла, когда я плакал. Должно быть, я выгляжу дерьмово. Я не хочу это делать. Никогда не хочу и не хотел, но сейчас ещё сильнее, чем всегда. Меня тошнит и трясёт, отлить хочется так сильно, что аж привкус во рту, но я не смею оскорбить его. В камерах напротив, через коридор, люди. Решётки не дают личного пространства. Я привык к этому. Уже поползли слухи. Этот человек теперь заправляет в нашем корпусе, и если он смог сломать Флинта и ещё троих помимо него, никто не захочет разозлить его. Они будут соблюдать тишину, пока он будет меня трахать, и выкажут уважение, когда он закончит. И мне придётся через это пройти. Флинта больше нет, и это новый хозяин. Мне надо взять себя в руки настолько, чтобы дать ему, что он хочет, или он вышвырнет меня, как объедки псам.

Вода еле тёплая, но, попадая на лицо, всё же ощущается, как иголки. Мне надо сделать это быстро, так что приходится безжалостно тереть руками; высушиться нечем. От звука льющейся воды в мочевом пузыре спазмы. Пожалуйста, Боже, не дай мне обмочиться. Он ждёт, и это мой единственный шанс произвести хорошее первое впечатление.

\- Иди в угол. Сядь на край койки.

Я перемещаюсь и сажусь на дешёвый металлический каркас шконки, привинченной болтами к бетонному полу. На ней стандартный, как на всех нарах, матрац и кусачее одеяло, одно из тех, от которых бы всё чесалось, не будь сейчас так жарко, что ими никто не накрывается. Он стоит спиной к миру, закрывая меня от взглядов. Это будет минет. Я уже могу сказать. Слава богу, потому что я не вынесу траха, не обоссавшись в процессе.

\- Держи рот закрытым, для своего же блага. Делай только то, что я скажу тебе, и ты не пожалеешь. Будешь нарываться – пожалеешь очень сильно. А теперь уткнись головой сюда и сиди тихо.

Он шепчет, так что его слышу только я, и держит мои волосы за косичку на затылке, переходящую в хвостик. Моё лицо прижато к его паху, к дешёвым брюкам униформы, и он двигает бёдрами. Ширинка расстёгнута, но болт он не вытаскивает. Предполагается, что я сделаю это за него? Он велел делать только то, что сказано, и я знаю, что следует слушаться, но я не понимаю. Никто не видит меня, а он двигается и издаёт звуки, как будто я отсасываю ему лучше, чем кто бы то ни было в его жизни, но моё лицо у него в промежности, а у него даже не стоит. Так предполагается, что я должен делать именно это? Просто притворяться, что я беру у него в рот, и ждать, пока он закончит? Меня тошнит оттого, что я не знаю, что мне делать, и всё ещё до боли хочется отлить.

Проходит минута, от силы две, он издаёт звук, похожий на стон, напрягаясь, как мужчина, спускающий в искусный рот. Он отступает назад и возится с ширинкой так, что стороннему наблюдателю вне камеры должно казаться, будто он расслаблен и у него слегка повышенная чувствительность после оргазма. Я просто ссутулился на краешке шконки, размышляя, какого чёрта происходит. А потом он прошептал напоследок:

\- Ты поставил на меня. Ты выиграл. Теперь я ставлю на тебя, и я совсем не умею проигрывать. Играй свою роль - и отделаешься легко. Облажаешься – я устрою тебе такие неприятности, что мало не покажется. Считай, что это моё спасибо.

Я слезаю с койки и вытираю рот рукавом, направляясь к санузлу. Я стараюсь делать всё так, как делал, когда мне кончали в рот, но меня так чертовски трясёт, что трудно вспоминать. Если народ предположит, что я веду себя неестественно, поскольку перепуган до смерти, они будут правы. Я полощу рот и сплёвываю в раковину, затем спускаю шорты и сажусь на унитаз. Забавно, но я всегда так делал. Будучи ещё ребёнком, доводил этим отца до белого каления, пока не подрос и не стал делать так, чтобы он думал, что я делаю это стоя. Я не поднимаю головы, чтобы нельзя было читать по моему лицу. Здесь быстро теряют способность краснеть, но я снова чувствую себя голым и уязвимым, как раньше. Я всё понимал до сегодняшнего дня, а сейчас мне опять всё внове.

Я закончил довольно быстро, и тихо пристроился в уголке. Он стоит, облокотившись на решётки, раскинув руки, как крылья, и смотрит на крошечный грязный мирок, который внезапно стал его вотчиной. Я всего лишь его частичка и знаю это, и моя задача – заботиться, чтобы он был удовлетворён в течение двух месяцев. Два месяца, и освобожусь от этого, но до тех пор я принадлежу ему, однако я ничего о нем не знаю. Я знаю, что он опасен, и я знаю, что у него явно не все дома, но я также знаю, что он понимает идею благодарности, и он только что проявил ко мне нечто вроде милосердия. Я рискнул подать голос, только чтобы спросить. Я всё время держу голову склонённой, стараясь излучать полное послушание, надеясь, что я не ошибся насчёт странного проблеска доброты, который я только подозреваю в его душе.

\- Как мне называть тебя?

Он не оборачивается, даже не шевелится, и на пару ударов сердца в этой загаженной маленькой камере повисло молчание.

\- Гарри. Гарри Блэк. Наверное, мне тоже надо тебя как-то называть. Имя?

Моё настоящее имя больше не значит ничего. Я уже много лет его не использовал. Дрэйк Малфой был избалованным мальчиком из высшего общества, завсегдатаем вечеринок. Дрэйк Малфой умер в деловом центре Чикаго, когда его отец перестал отвечать на его звонки. Дрэйк Малфой умер, когда отсасывал мужчинам за деньги и наркоту, чтобы остаться в живых и забыть, чем он занимается. Дрэйк Малфой уже история. Он слышит имя, которое сегодня слышат все.

\- Ди. Что ты хочешь от меня? Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь.

\- Ди... расслабься и получай удовольствие. Очень скоро здесь станет по-настоящему интересно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * flint (англ.) - кремень (прим. переводчика).


	3. Chapter 3

Это были самые сюрреалистические недели моей жизни, а это о многом говорит, учитывая, что я бродил по улицам Чикаго во время наркотического прихода. Гарри Блэк – мой альфа-волк, а я теперь его собственность. Флинт вылетел отсюда без лишних вопросов. Они обязаны вылечить его в какой-нибудь больнице, но он больше ни для кого не представляет угрозы. Его коленный сустав на правой ноге раздроблен, лицо кое-где пришлось восстанавливать по кусочкам, но, так как он всего лишь тюремное отребье, они не станут слишком стараться, а сломанные Гарри пальцы означают, что Флинт, вероятно, никогда не сможет поднять что-то тяжелее полной ложки или чашки кофе до конца своих дней. Когда он вернётся сюда, его поместят в особую зону для инвалидов и стариков.

Блэк – это одни сплошные противоречия. Он может говорить, как моряк или водитель-дальнобойщик, а когда захочет, изъясняется, как профессор или поэт. Какова вероятность того, что те странные вещи, которые он произносит время от времени, будут узнаны жалкой тюремной подстилкой? Он знает, что я знаю, что у него есть образование. Я так удивился, когда он процитировал строфу «Ада» Данте, что случайно прошептал в ответ название книги. Тюремные подстилки, в общем-то, не вспоминают свои индивидуальные занятия по истории и литературе, и только я мог узнать Шопена и выдать название мелодии, когда он насвистывал её от скуки. Когда я смотрю на него или шепчу источник его странных цитат, он только усмехается слегка, или подмигивает, когда нас никто не видит.

Он умеет быть поразительно жестоким, и у него это так хорошо получается, что остальные на его фоне выглядят тупыми скотами, чем и являются, но за всем этим скрывается джентльмен, кто, кажется, не имеет не малейшего желания причинять боль слабым... точнее, мне. Я не могу не быть признательным за это. Уверен, вы понимаете, почему.

Он перенес пластическую операцию. Этого не отличишь, если только вы не учились в элитной школе и не знаете точно, на что обращать внимание. Его лоб. Кожа там слишком гладкая, лоснится сильнее, чем обычно, и мимические морщины, которые появляются у людей, когда они хмурятся или улыбаются, с одного бока кажутся немного не такими. Сведённый шрам или пересадка кожи на месте старой раны. Отличная работа, а это означает деньги.

Меня не принуждали к сексу уже три недели. Ни с ним, ни с кем-либо ещё. Он притворяется. Велит своим подельникам отвалить, чтобы он мог расслабиться, пока ему отсасывают, но всё точно так же, как раньше, и я убедительно играю свою роль. Я видел его член. Краем глаза, пока он отливал. Ему нечего стесняться, и я благодарен, что он не использует меня, как мог бы. Не то чтобы это было что-то из области фантастики, или анатомии, больше подходящей для мула, но он крупный, и будь он груб, как Флинт, эта штука могла бы нанести мне серьёзные повреждения. Честно говоря, не будь того, что я выжжен изнутри и меня всем существом воротит от секса, я бы постарался соблазнить его трахнуть меня, просто чтобы доказать, что я сумею. Если бы он захотел меня, он бы меня получил, и я бы сделал это, только чтобы обезопасить своё положение здесь, приложил бы все силы, лишь бы ему понравилось настолько, чтобы он держал меня при себе, но, кажется, его это не заботит. Он в моём вкусе. Мрачно красивый, загорелый и мускулистый, властный и опасный, но он очень отличается от того типа мужчин, с которыми я всегда знался.

Я совсем его не понимаю. Бывают моменты, когда он смотрит на меня, и я сознаю, что он всего лишь мужчина… и не такой уж натурал, как многим кажется. Он думает об этом… как трахнет меня… или кончит мне в рот, просто чтобы снять напряжение, но никогда ничего не предпринимает на этот счёт. Я вижу это в глубине его глаз, но даже когда вокруг никого нет, он не допускает и намёка на это. Он знает, что может взять, что пожелает. Его никто не остановит, но он не берёт. Не то чтобы я хотел этого, но я не могу понять, почему он этого не делает. Будь он действительно натуралом, он бы не подавал тех крошечных сигналов своего влечения, а он подаёт их точно так же, как и большинство мужчин в моём присутствии. Сколько крыс вы знаете, которые проигнорируют сыр прямо у себя под носом? Может… может быть, Гарри Блэк просто не крыса.

Он весь в делах. Целыми днями и ранним вечером здесь идут приглушённые переговоры с другими заключёнными, перебежчиками из разных банд. Сообщения передаются почти безостановочно. Он заключает сделки, строит репутацию, заводит союзников и покупает одолжения, где только может. Охрана всё это старательно игнорирует. Обычно они ненавидят новичков за то же, за что и я... перемены разрушают обстановку, которую хотелось бы сохранить мирной. В этот раз они без возражений позволяют Блэку заниматься своими делами. Они почти не расследовали то, что Флинт был при смерти, и впоследствии Блэка никак не наказали. Обычно, кто-то вроде Блэка оказывался в карцере просто из принципа, изолированный в наказание за серьёзные нарушения порядка. Что-то неправильно настолько, что я это чувствую, но никто не смеет это озвучить. Если он и подсадной коп, то самый сумасшедший с начала времён, и последний, кто так его назвал, на собственной шкуре узнал, каково это – расстаться с зубами через кишечник.

Я начинаю подозревать, что охранник кивнул Флинту по пути в камеру Гарри Блэка не из внутренней жалости к последнему, а насмехаясь про себя над тем, что должно было вот-вот произойти с самим Флинтом. Блэк чего-то добивается, но я не знаю, чего, и знать не хочу. Я просто хочу остаться в живых.

Странное ощущение. У меня нет цели. Я должен чувствовать облегчение, и, по идее, чувствую, но в то же время я в ужасе. Раньше я знал, чего ожидать. Я получил свои вещички из прежней камеры Флинта, но Блэку всё равно, накрашен я или нет. Каждая мелочь в моём поведении рядом с ним будто происходит в первый раз. «Девка» поглупее рискнёт сделать что-то более серьёзное, нежели изменить внешность, просто чтобы прощупать границы дозволенного и узнать, что сойдёт ей с рук. «Девка» поглупее нарвётся на трёпку... или на старое доброе – и крайне унизительное – групповое изнасилование.

Я придерживаюсь тактики крошечных шажков, и он никогда не обращает на это внимания и не говорит ни слова. Он не расценивает мои действия как акт неповиновения, и, кажется, его не заботят маленькие изменения в поведении или внешности. Я слушаюсь его безоговорочно, когда он соизволяет обратиться ко мне, и я поддерживаю иллюзию того, что он использует меня ради секса ежедневно или через день. Больше никаких требований. Ни единого. Это сводит меня с ума. Я не знаю, какую роль мне играть, я не знаю, каким будет завтрашний день, и я понятия не имею, что делать дальше.

Три недели я поддерживаю эту охренительно безумную фикцию, притворяюсь его шлюхой и при этом не делаю ничего больше, кроме как кладу голову ему на колени на несколько минут. Странно, но в этом больше интимности, чем в сексе, которым я привык обеспечивать. Так близко к нему, и всё же совершенно порознь, играя назначенную мне роль. Иногда это пугает почти так же сильно, как рутина отсасывания Флинту по-настоящему. В игре неизвестные факторы, и мне только стыдно за мокрые пятна от слёз, которые я один раз оставил на его брючине. Я никогда не плакал, когда действительно делал минет… почему… почему это вселяет в меня такой страх? Я чуть не забыл зайти к врачу за новой баночкой вазелина. Я незаметно спустил в туалет остатки из предыдущей, просто ради поддержания видимости того, что мы тут бываем заняты, когда никто не смотрит.

Я даже не знаю, по какой статье он сидит. Легко предположить, что за убийство. Он убьёт и глазом не моргнёт. Я знаю, он может. Он слишком умный, слишком образованный, чтобы быть здесь, слишком благопристойный, чтобы иметь какие либо дела в таком месте, как это, но он здесь. Я был просто невежественной шлюшкой, которая позволила своему парню уговорить себя на роль ходока с наркотой, но какова его история?

Сначала он задавал мне вопросы. О других главарях, о расположениях, и бандах, и кто здесь реальные игроки. Я отвечал так же тихо, как он спрашивал. Я рассказал ему, с кем держать ухо востро и как вести дела с другими главарями наиболее эффективно. Он сознаёт, что я пойду за ним. Теперь же он не спрашивает ничего, кроме бессмысленных маленьких вопросов о всякой ерунде. Откуда я знаю Шопена? Играл на рояле девять лет. Почему я узнал отрывки из вольтеровского «Кандида»? Потому что я, мать её, читал эту проклятую вещь. Сатира, направленная против тупости и самодовольства в характерах псевдо-интеллектуалов восемнадцатого века, была блестящей, но эта хрень СЕЙЧАС НЕ ИМЕЕТ ОТНОШЕНИЯ К МОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ!

Я ненавижу эти вопросы, но что я могу сделать, кроме как тихо отвечать, держа свои жалобы при себе? Злить его не входит в мои планы. Просто… разве захочет тот, кого ждёт дерьмовая жизнь, чтобы ему напоминали о том, какую жизнь он потерял? Жаль, что он этого не понимает.

Такие глубокие. Его глаза всё ещё гипнотически завораживают, вот почему я провожу много времени, разглядывая пол. У меня выбивает почву из-под ног всякий раз, когда он велит смотреть на него, когда он со мной разговаривает. Я теряюсь на секунду и, очнувшись, гадаю, что он только что сказал. Меня пугает то, что после того, как я семь лет заботливо оберегал себя, одна пара зелёных глаз может поставить меня в положение, где ещё чуть-чуть – и я облажаюсь. Я всё время вспоминаю, как он выглядел, стоя над Флинтом и остальными. Я знаю, что он не бог, но всё равно чувствую себя болезненно неловко за все ошибки, которые сделал, и за малодушные, глупые деяния, которые совершил. Он знает, что я боюсь. Его. Перемен. Смерти. Он понимает это, но здесь нет места мягкости. Его действия говорят, что он не причинит мне вреда без необходимости, но я не могу поверить ни во что… не могу себе это позволить.

Что-то затевается. У него такой довольный вид, как будто он уверен в том, что всё отлично, но сегодня с ним никто не совещается. Что-то запущено в движение, и скорее всего, это связано с ним, а то бы он не выглядел настолько довольным собой и не был бы настолько спокоен. Я едва не кричу от напряжения, а он выглядит как на воскресной прогулке по парку. День проходит как в замедленной съёмке, и у меня ломит всё с головы до пальцев ног каждую грёбаную секунду этого дня.

\- Когда ты закрываешь глаза, что ты видишь? Пляжи, бары, ранчо за городом? Или тебе снится другая страна? Где бы ты хотел быть?

Мы одни в его камере, как и всегда в эти вечерние часы, вот в это время и начинаются те глупые вопросы. У меня болит нутро, потому что моя жизнь перевёрнута вверх тормашками, а он продолжает спрашивать о вещах, которые причиняют боль и не влияют на мою жизнь. Мне надо отвечать, а может быть и нет. Я просто не знаю. Я в опасной близости от того, чтобы послать его подальше по пешему эротическому маршруту, я даже чувствую на губах эти слова, но прикусываю язык и даю ответы, какие он хочет.

\- Я ездил в Европу, когда был маленьким. Мне нравилась Италия. Раньше я представлял, что у меня есть маленькая вилла где-нибудь в тихом месте, подальше от дорог, где мне никто не надоедает, и я могу просто наслаждаться побережьем и горами, когда мне вздумается. Вот о чём я мечтал раньше.

\- Раньше? А где ты мечтаешь очутиться теперь?

Это уж слишком. Пусть лучше мне врежут, чем терпеть это. Боль будет явной, но короткой, а это словно яд замедленного действия. Это самоубийство, которого я на самом деле не особенно боюсь. Я и раньше хотел умереть. Может быть, это будет даже лучше, чем то, что ждёт меня за стенами тюрьмы. Я чувствую, как надламываются тиски, в которых я себя держал, и слова звучат раньше, чем я смог остановиться.

\- Да где угодно, только не здесь! Иди ты на хер, козёл... мать твою! Что угодно, только не эта сраная дыра и твои грёбаные вопросы и это... это грёбаное шоу уродов, которое я называю жизнью! Мне ничего больше не снится. Ничего! Ты доволен? Спроси что-нибудь ещё!

Я опять плачу, чёрт. Я орал слишком громко. Народ это наверняка слышал. Ему придётся что-то предпринять. И это будет больно. Он скатывается с койки, медленно, спокойно. Я слышу, как она скрипит, даже если мало что вижу, поскольку в глазах всё расплывается.

\- Иди в угол.

Я вываливаюсь с нар и иду, куда сказано, вытирая лицо тыльной стороной руки, чтобы в глазах прояснилось. Меня мутит. Я сделал это. Я зашёл слишком далеко. А ведь я знал так много и никогда не испытывал судьбу. Я сделал это. Здесь гаснет свет, время отхода ко сну, но я, конечно же, не мог подождать несколько минут до тишины и покоя. И, конечно же, я должен был поставить его в такое положение. Он не дурак. Если он позволит сучке безнаказанно наорать на себя, ему придётся проводить дни, сражаясь за контроль над людьми, которые в настоящий момент уже подчиняются ему. Я падаю на колени, глотаю слёзы и жду, когда он расстегнёт ширинку.

\- Нет! Встань и повернись. Спускай штанишки, сука, и подставляй задницу. Тебя надо научить, кто тут главный, мать твою, – так я научу.

Я точно нарвался. Я разозлил его настолько, что он это сделает. Я не думал, что он сделает, но теперь он вынужден. Я всё ещё гадаю, действительно ли он этого хочет. Я не могу сохранять бесстрастное лицо, как с Флинтом. Там был распорядок, рутина. Всегда одно и то же. Теперь я не знаю ничего и ни к чему не готов. Я перестал смазывать проход после двух недель без секса. Я стал слишком самоуверенным, и если он настолько зол, чтобы сделать это, я не посмею отпроситься на минуточку за смазкой. Мне светит лазарет. Карательный трах всухую уложит меня в госпиталь, где наш ублюдочный доктор вколет мне местную анестезию и дозу пенициллина и наложит несколько стежков в заднице, чтобы вылечить последствия того, во что я ввязался. Всё что я могу сделать – это повернуться, скинуть шорты и положить ладони на стену. Меня трясёт, колени подгибаются, а потом мои волосы наматывают на кулак, меня вплотную прижимают к стене, пинками раздвигая ноги в стороны, так что зад оказывается уязвимым и готовым к услужению. Я слышу, как скользит вниз молния на его ширинке, его локоть упирается мне в спину. Я чувствую горячее дыхание на своей шее, и его голос тихо шепчет мне в ухо то, что предназначено только для моих ушей.

\- Кричи, или нам обоим хана. Извини, но мы должны это сделать, и так, чтоб это выглядело правдоподобно.

Он вламывается в меня сзади, и поначалу я так удивлён, что не могу издать ни звука, только судорожный вздох. Сейчас темно. Никому ничего особо не видно. Он не трахает меня. Просто две тёмные фигуры, одна крупная, другая поменьше, сцепленные вместе и достаточно близко друг к другу, чтобы при должном звуковом сопровождении можно было подумать, что меня трахают со злости так, дабы я на всю жизнь запомнил этот урок. Я стал издавать звуки, как для Флинта, как только собрался с мыслями. Не стоит заблуждаться, это действительно больно, но не так, как я воображал. У меня останутся синяки и ссадины, но по большей части оттого, что мои бёдра многократно впечатывают в стену. Не будет никакого лазарета. Мне не будут накладывать швы, пока я буду лежать, задрав вверх колени. Единственная цена, которую я плачу – это постараться, чтобы для других обитателей тюрьмы он выглядел жестоким. Мне хочется смеяться от облегчения. Никто настолько хороший не должен быть здесь. Я самая удачливая «девка» из всех, кто когда-либо ходил по земле, и я бы запел, если бы это не могло угробить нас обоих.

Он швырнул меня на пол, изобразив, что кончил, и я пытаюсь подползти к унитазу, чтобы, играя на публику, немного поблевать. В темноте он очень правдоподобно кидается за мной и хватает за волосы. Они знают, что он шепчет смертельные угрозы и обещания расплаты, но его слова слышу только я.

\- Твоё место на шёлковой постели и при свечах. Под поцелуями звёздного света, с пузырьками шампанского на языке. Здесь тебе не место. Я тут почти закончил, и твоя помощь не будет забыта. Тебе только что скостили срок. На выходе тебя будет ждать машина. Если хочешь увидеть меня снова, предлагаю сесть в машину. Просто чтоб ты знал... причинить тебе боль – всё равно, что разорвать на части «Мону Лизу». Я бы никогда не разрушил нечто прекрасное. А теперь лезь в койку, а как залезешь, лежи тихо.

Он отбрасывает меня обратно на пол и шествует к своей шконке, как рассерженный тигр. Я ползком добрался до шорт, а потом на нары, стараясь помнить, что моё состояние должно казаться плачевным на вид и на слух, даже в полумраке. Они все уверены, будто мне только что разодрали задницу, чтоб я не выступал. Они никогда не узнают, что моё сердце парит. Семь лет. Мне семь лет не было так хорошо. Этот человек не такой, как Блейз... или Флинт... или кто бы то ни было ещё, кого я видел или о ком слышал... и он хочет меня. Меня не хотели кроме как ради тёплой норки, чтобы кончить, с тех пор, как... ну... с тех пор, как я был слишком юн, чтобы знать про норки и то, как кончают. Скажи мне такое кто-то другой, я бы счёл его болтуном вроде Блейза. Гарри Блэк заставляет меня верить в него. Это чего-то да стоит, правда?

Начинается новый день, и каждому понятно, что у меня всё саднит. Даже притворяться не надо. Мои бёдра ударились о стену, по крайней мере, две дюжины раз. Если я прихрамываю под аккомпанемент всеобщих насмешек, это потому что мне чертовски больно. Я благодарен за боль, как никогда раньше. Я могу легко сыграть свою роль. Теперь он не задаёт мне вопросов, и, вероятно, не может знать, что я о нём думаю. Так даже лучше, что он не знает. То, что люди знают о ваших чувствах, даёт им над вами власть. Единственное преимущество перед ним, которое у меня есть, – в том, что он не знает, что я думаю о нём или что чувствую к нему. Я даже не секса хочу, я хочу его. Я хочу, чтобы он был моим. Я хочу, чтобы он не думал ни о ком, кроме меня. Не потому, что я владею им, но потому, что я хочу его больше, чем всё, что я когда-либо хотел.

Большая часть человеческих эмоций, за исключением страха, стала мне чуждой с тех пор, как я попал сюда, а он разбудил их снова всего за пару недель. Я знаю достаточно, чтобы понимать, любовь – это шутка, которая никогда не перестанет быть смешной, пока вам нравятся дерьмовенькие афоризмы. Так вот, любви, может, и не существует, но когда ты настолько желаешь кого-то, когда нуждаешься в ком-то так, будто это твой персональный кокаин, от которого хочешь кайфовать бесконечно, что-то существовать должно. И оно должно быть настолько значимым, чтобы стараться заполучить того человека во что бы то ни стало.

День спустя мы возобновляем «рутину». Мне надо зайти в угол... и ждать на коленях. Он громко расстёгивает «молнию», заявляя всему миру, что я его и ничей больше. Его рука мягко лежит у меня на затылке, пока я издаю тихие звуки и слегка двигаюсь, как по-настоящему. Это порыв. Я глупец. Я скользнул рукой к нему в гульфик. Он не смеет пошевелиться, и я шарю там, стараясь достать его член из брюк, не выходя из роли.

Поднимаю глаза, и он произносит одними губами: «Тебе не нужно этого делать». Я только улыбаюсь. Я не наслаждался членом во рту с тех пор, как видел Блейза в последний раз. Мне было восемнадцать, когда я в последний раз желал кого-то и делал то, что у меня получается лучше всего, из самых праведных побуждений, хотя и с неправедным человеком. Он взвинчен настолько, что у него только чудом не лопаются сосуды от напряжения. Флинт никогда не получал такого минета. Я не просто отсасываю, чтобы побыстрее довести его до оргазма и закончить с этим... Я занимаюсь любовью с его членом, используя свой рот. Это акт поклонения, замаскированный под секс, чтобы никто не догадался. Мне нравится, что его притворное равнодушие даётся ему с таким трудом. Я наслаждаюсь тем, как он наполняет мою ладонь, тёплый и наливающийся с каждой секундой контакта, пока не твердеет, как камень. Толстый, длинный и скрупулёзно чистый. Воспользоваться таким - одно удовольствие. Его сперма – жидкая благодарность, и я глотаю всё до капли. Приятно снова гордиться сексом, даже среди этого ада. Он может забрать меня обратно на небеса... а я напоминаю ему, что оно стоит усилий.

Три дня. Три дня я делал ему лучший минет, какой только могу. Он смотрел на меня другими глазами, но никогда не говорил ничего необычного. Он не может не сознавать: я это сделал, потому что я... я _одобряю_ его. Он смотрит так, будто оценивает меня. Взвешивает меня. Не моё тело... мою душу. Он не сказал мне, когда они придут. Моё освобождение приблизили, никого не предупредив. Только что я был номером, а вот меня уже конвоируют в офисы, выдают мою одежду и личные вещи, позволяют одеться, вручают документы и провожают на выход. Я так и не получил возможности сказать ему что-нибудь. Он так ничего и не сказал. Он всё ещё в той камере, а я выхожу из здания.

Куда я пойду? Что я буду делать? Как он найдёт меня? Не должно быть ни одной грёбаной вещи, которая заставила бы меня оглянуться на то место, где я провёл последние семь лет своей жизни, но я всю дорогу смотрю назад, гадая, вдруг он устроил так, что мы сможем попрощаться. Хотя бы просто махнуть рукой. Хоть что-нибудь.

Это было так давно, я и забыл, как чисто пахнет снаружи. Вонь страха, ненависти и злобы от тысяч мужчин уносит ветерком. Это кажется ненастоящим. Я нечасто выходил во двор. Флинт предпочитал оставаться поближе к своей камере или в тренажёрке. Я всегда находился при нём. От неба кружится голова. Оно идёт вверх и ввысь до бесконечности. Рядом ещё несколько тех, кто сегодня откинулся. Чуть подальше стоит автобус, который отвезёт нас обратно в город. Наши документы включают и список контактов служб занятости, которые устраивают на работу с судимостью, и благотворительных организаций, ночлежек и приютов. А ещё дальше, в нескольких футах от автобуса, стоит чёрный седан с затенёнными стеклами. Остальные поплелись к автобусу. Я не знаю, что делать.

Что, если он здесь не для меня? Я верил в него... там... где больше не во что было верить... но сейчас это выглядит безумием. Это чистый сюр, а у меня голова кружится, мутит, и нервы шалят. Я не привык принимать решения. Я не принимал никаких решений в течение семи лет, кроме тех, что принимают молча во имя собственного выживания, и думаю, что разучился их принимать. Если я постучу в окно машины, меня конвой оттащит или просто пошлют подальше? Дверь открывается, пока я стою тут в сексуальном наряде-мини, который Блейз купил мне семь лет назад. Я – тюремная шлюха в юбке и топе устаревшего фасона, провонявшая выхлопами серы и сероводорода из преисподней, к которой принадлежала. Что обо мне подумает человек, выбирающийся из салона?

Он одет в униформу шофёра, вплоть до традиционной фуражки. Он выходит и открывает заднюю дверь, потом отступает, такой же жёсткий и официальный, как его головной убор. Я не могу разобрать выражение его лица сквозь солнечные очки, которые он носит, но его челюсти сжаты, а из-под козырька выглядывает рыжая чёлка.

\- Мистер Блэк передал, что Вам понадобится транспорт. Если Вам понадобится что-то ещё, пожалуйста, обращайтесь.

Это по-настоящему. Это должно быть настоящим. Я не прикорнул в камере, замечтавшись о вещах, которые никогда больше не вернутся в мою жизнь. Может, это глупо, но я себя ущипнул, просто на всякий случай. Мне больно, значит, это реальность. Я забираюсь на заднее сиденье седана, проводя руками по плюшевой обивке. Каждый дюйм отделан в светлых бежевых или коричневых тонах. Это мягчайшая вещь из всего, на чём я сидел или к чему прикасался за эти годы. Я глажу материал сиденья и не могу остановиться, потому что это та-а-ак охренительно приятно на ощупь. Последняя машина, в которой я ехал, была полицейской. Потом были грузовики для перевозки заключённых и тюремный автобус. В этой машине нет перегородки между водителем и задним сидением. Я просто не обратил внимания, а ведь мы уже едем.

\- Куда... куда мы едем?

Голова водителя не сдвинулась ни на дюйм, автомобиль выезжает на дорогу к скоростной трассе.

\- В пентхауз мистера Блэка, если только Вы не назовёте другое место назначения, и в этом случае я должен отвезти Вас, куда Вы пожелаете.

\- Мистер Блэк появится в ближайшее время?

\- У меня указания передать Вам этот пакет, пока мы не выехали на трассу. Полагаю, ответы на Ваши вопросы внутри.

Он передаёт назад конверт. Весьма толстый конверт. Он даже не запечатан. Ещё до того, как я вижу письмо, взгляд цепляется за баксы. Всё двадцатками. Должно быть, здесь пара тысяч долларов. Хватит на дешёвое жильё или путешествие, куда я захочу. Достаточно, чтобы твёрдо сделать первые шаги в новой жизни - где угодно. Если я отправлюсь в какое-нибудь тихое местечко, я смогу растянуть их надолго. А потом я беру записку.

_«Многие предпочли бы взять деньги и сбежать. Они твои, если ты хочешь этого, без всяких ограничений. Ты не знаешь, куда тебя везут, и ты должен быть полным психом, чтобы тебя это не беспокоило. Я понимаю._

_Ты поставил на меня однажды, и я надеюсь, что ты не пожалел об этом. Я прошу тебя поставить на меня во второй раз. Если отдашь деньги водителю, он отвезёт тебя ко мне домой. Там очень удобно. Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы наслаждаться этим комфортом. Если оставишь их себе, он отвезёт тебя, куда захочешь, и я надеюсь, что в твоей жизни всё будет хорошо._

_Если ты подождёшь и останешься на месте, я буду там, и очень скоро. Если ты предпочтёшь уехать, не дождавшись меня, обратно вернуться не сможешь. Нам нужно о многом поговорить, но я ни на чём не настаиваю. Делай, что хочешь. Это твоя жизнь._

_Но если ты поставишь на меня, ты не пожалеешь._

_Твой, Гарри»._

Сколько людей оказывается на жизненных перекрёстках, которые навсегда оставляют на них отметины? Все мы? Я сижу в авто с шофёром, которое стоит шестьдесят штук, и у меня на коленях пара тысяч долларов. Две тысячи долларов вполне реальны. Это настоящее. Я не участвовал в трудовых программах в тюрьме. Флинт был слишком занят тем, что трахал моё лицо или зад, чтобы позволить мне заработать немного денег или навыков на будущее. У меня есть наряд и сумочка в тон, полная всякой мути, которую я едва помню. У меня нет денег и нет будущего, если только я не возьму вот эти две штуки наличных. Я могу оказаться где угодно в США ещё до конца недели. Я могу начать заново, и никто не будет указывать мне, что делать. Я могу выйти из машины где угодно, найти себе парня, у которого окажется немного кокса, чтобы отпраздновать мою свободу. Я отвык принимать собственные решения. Я просто-напросто до чёртиков боюсь.

Дрожащими руками я запихиваю деньги обратно в конверт, а потом перебрасываю его через спинку сиденья передо мной, размышляя, что же, на хрен, со мной не в порядке.

\- Отвезите меня... отвезите меня в рай. И включите кондиционер.

\- Как пожелаете.

Система климат-контроля за несколько секунд понижает температуру в салоне до свежести пятидесяти градусов*, и трасса до Чикаго – это лента бегущего асфальта, стали и скорости. Я еду туда, где ангелы смакуют шампанское. Я еду домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Примерно 10° по Цельсию (прим. переводчика).


	4. Chapter 4

Спутниковое телевидение с сотней каналов. Предметы интерьера, стоящие больше, чем многие зарабатывают за год. Гардеробы, забитые одеждой тех самых брэндов, которые поднялись на пик моды, пока я был далеко. Комфорт. Роскошь. Изобилие. Шампанское, слегка охлаждённое к моему приезду. Пентхауз, ага... скажи лучше, весь верхний этаж здания. Раньше это были складские помещения на тихой окраине, но сейчас застарым кирпичным фасадом скрываются райские кущи. Шофёр проводил меня до лифта, и пока он открывал для меня дверь, я смог различить, что его карман оттопыривают вовсе не водительские перчатки. Вооружённая охрана, и он достаточно молчалив, чтобы я подозревал в нём отличного профессионала, но думаю, что я не слишком ему нравлюсь. Кого, спрашивается, волнует, что нравится ему? Я нравлюсь Гарри Блэку... и Гарри Блэк абсолютно, ужасно, просто до неприличия богат!

Меня с рук на руки сдали горничной и поварихе, которые даже поклонились мне, когда я вошёл. К несчастью, я ненавижу, когда меня видят таким, как сейчас. Запущенным и подавленным, в одежде, купленной мне человеком, которого я хочу забыть, и в придачу от меня несёт той выгребной ямой, откуда я прибыл. Меня проводили в спальню. Ванная при ней больше, чем четыре или пять камер, вместе взятые. Ковры такие толстые, что в них тонут ноги. Я умоляю оставить меня одного, чтобы я мог помыться, но на самом деле – потому что не хочу, чтобы меня и дальше видели глазеющим по сторонам.

Ванна больше похожа на джакузи. Громадная. Должно быть, они знали время моего прибытия с точностью до минуты, потому что лёд в ведёрке для шампанского даже не подтаял. «Моэт и Шандон». Белая Звезда. Я вернулся. Это рай. Я дома, но он пока не со мной. Ради такого... я готов ждать столько, сколько понадобиться. Как, чёрт возьми, человек вроде Гарри Блэка, живущий в таком месте, как это, оказался в той гнусной клоаке, которую я только что покинул? Эти апартаменты выглядят именно так, как я и ожидал от подобного человека. Они роскошны, но лишены чванства, что могут воплотить далеко не многие. Но концы с концами не сходятся. Его место, определённо, здесь... а моё, честно говоря, было там. Не то, чтобы я возражал, когда Очаровательный принц прискакал в своё время на помощь. Между прочим, мог бы появиться и лет на семь пораньше.

Трудно решить, что сделать в первую очередь. Так много всего. Так много того, что я не видел или не делал годами. Всего через несколько дней мне стукнет двадцать пять. Вот это способ отпраздновать! Я вытаскиваю пробку из бутылки шампанского и наполняю бокал, потом пускаю воду, чтобы налить ванну, добавляя в неё масла с изысканными ароматами, красиво стоящие по краям. Я стараюсь не пить нектар богов залпом, как алкаш, но оно совершенное, выше всяческих похвал, и, проклятье, это было так давно.

Я скидываю туфли на высоком каблуке, в которые был обут. Ноги у меня болят, и я осознаю, что просто-напросто жил семь лет, нося обувь на плоской подошве! Я отвык, но скоро я всё наверстаю. Затем пришла очередь снимать юбку и топ, ещё пара лоскутков – и я гол, как новорождённый. Ещё шампанского. Зеркало просто огромное. Прямо-таки зеркальная стена. Юноше в зеркале далеко не восемнадцать, и вот это было шоком.

В тюрьме зеркало мне было нужно только для макияжа, и это был просто довольно гибкий кусок пластмассы, в котором можно было увидеть своё отражение. Я выгляжу не слишком хорошо. Не так хорошо, как выглядел семь лет назад. Что он во мне увидел?Почему бы он это захотел? Потому что знает – я доведён до отчаяния, и потому что может легко меня контролировать? Я не знаю. Всё это опьяняет... а ещё пугает. Мои глаза кажутся более глубоко сидящими, чем я помню, и я стал тоньше. Это не здоровая стройность и не сексуальная худоба фотомодели. Моя кожа слегка поблёкла, притом, что я изначально был бледным, но теперь мои волосы и плоть кажутся тусклыми и безжизненными.

Но у меня всё ещё тонкая талия и чуть выпуклые бёдра, что слегка добавляет к иллюзии женственности, живот всё ещё плоский и упругий, но не рельефный, как бывает от упражнений. Я всё ещё выгляжу слабым... и нежным... таким созданием, от которого у мужчин раздуваются ноздри и которое вызывает у них реакцию на животном уровне. В большинстве случаев даже гетеросексуалы ловят себя на мысли о сексе, когда находятся рядом со мной слишком долго. Я посылаю все соответствующие сигналы, и не уверен, что они сознают это. Подобная путаница некоторых провоцирует на грубость... но чаще всего она заставляет их вожделеть, делая весьма покладистыми. И она совершенно точно спасла меня от участи Нотта – там.

Я поворачиваюсь к ванне – и он отражается в зеркале. «F». Мой шрам. Моё единственное материальное напоминание о том, через что я прошёл. Остальное навечно заперто у меня в голове, но эта грёбаная буква словно уставилась на меня в ответ, заставляя вспоминать, как тысячи раз меня опускали. Флинт. Может, я больше и не его шлюха, но он определённо постарался, чтобы его метку видели все.

На хрен Флинта. На хрен витание в облаках. Ванна наполнилась, а третий бокал шампанского уже ударил мне в голову. Я вообще практически в эйфории, когда соскальзываю в парную воду, напичканную продуктами, которые моют меня практически без усилий с моей стороны. Тем не менее, этого недостаточно. Здесь есть разные сорта мыла и скрабов для тела, шампуни и кондиционеры. Я использую их все... по нескольку раз. Если бы я мог сжечь это тело и создать новое с нуля, скорее, я бы так и сделал, чтобы на мне не осталось ни малейшего следа того проклятого места. Единственная причина, по которой я останавливаюсь, – я хочу расслабиться. Я почти забыл, как это делается. Мне всё ещё мерещится, что стоит открыть глаза – и я, замечтавшийся, снова очнусь в своей камере.

Я пьян. Я... я проголодался... а тут есть повар, которая здесь же и живёт! Огромные мягкие полотенца и фен отлично мне пригодились. Мои волосы висят просто безобразно. Мне нужен стилист... и хороший... исправить последствия того, что я годами заплетал их назад, чтобы не мешались. Одежда... мне нужна одежда! Это удовольствие – единственное, которое мне не обеспечили. Его гардероб настолько просторный, что я мог бы сделать там сальто назад, но занята только одна половина, вторая пуста. Из всего изобилия единственное, что хоть отдалённо мне подходит – это шёлковая пижамная пара, которая так мне велика, что приходится подвернуть резинку пояса вниз, а штанины закатать вверх; рубашка же висит на мне, как чёртова университетская мантия. Пошло оно всё. Я здесь не для того, чтобы произвести впечатление на персонал... Я здесь, чтобы произвести впечатление на Гарри Блэка.

Сейчас всё ещё вторая половина дня. Как оказалось, горничная едва говорит по-английски, а единственное наречие испанского, которое я знаю, – классическое кастильское. Мария – иммигрантка, живёт здесь вполне легально, но родилась в Венесуэле, в Штатах практически новичок, и обожает мистера Блэка. Держи карман шире, сестричка! Мистер Блэк играет за мою команду, и как только он доберётся сюда, я приберу его к рукам и больше не выпущу! По крайней мере, я смог объяснить ей, что хочу найти повара. На вид Терезе, как минимум, шестьдесят, она выглядит вечно сердитой, поскольку проводит жизнь у плиты, и постоянно бросает на меня взгляды, полные неодобрения. Может быть, это потому, что я, проведя семь лет на зоне, попросил пиццу, и её кулинарные способности остались, в общем-то, невостребованными. Или, может быть, потому, что её работодатель пригласил в дом дешёвую тюремную подстилку. Трудно сказать.

Пришлось долго прождать за столом, а она была не в настроении дать мне что-нибудь перекусить. У меня духу не хватило приказывать людям направо и налево. Это не мой дом... даже если я хочу, чтобы он был моим. Тут тихо, за исключением звуков, идущих с кухни. Слишком тихо. Я привык к тому, что тысячам людей тесно вместе, как сардинам в бочке, к негромкому бормотанию на заднем плане, храпу, смеху, крикам и улюлюканью по шестнадцать часов в день, а то и дольше.

Пицца готова. Не лежалый картон под помойным сыром, которым обеспечивает тюрьму правительство, а настоящая грёбаная пицца. И не какая-нибудь, а настоящий кулинарный шедевр. В тесто, смазанное оливковым маслом, запечены приправы и зелень. Сыры – это, скорее всего, моццарелла, романо и как минимум один сорт козьего сыра, который я раньше не пробовал. Свежие грибы, на вид явно импортные; тут и там выглядывают крошечные перчики. Соус густой и пряный от специй, но без едкого привкуса, какой часто встречается у острых подливок. Это произведение искусства. Мне должно быть стыдно её есть.

Я стараюсь соблюдать приличия и благодарю хмурящуюся женщину, затем осторожно откусываю один кусочек. Я мог бы сказать, что притворялся, стараясь умаслить её и завоевать её благосклонность. Это была бы явная ложь. Я заплакал, потому что, думаю, это лучшее, что я когда-либо пробовал, и если её отношение ко мне, вроде, потеплело, потому что я не выдержал и разрыдался над её стряпнёй, так тому и быть, но слёзы были настоящие.

Здесь есть комната, где все стены увешаны книжными полками, и масса книг на них. Здесь есть кабинет с музыкальным центром, по сравнению с которым тот, что был у меня дома, когда мне было шестнадцать, и рядом не стоял. Классическая музыка, джаз, свинг, биг-бэнд, блюз. Диски, ряд за рядом. Здесь есть компьютер, который выглядит готовым к работе и куда более мощным, чем тот, с которым я вырос. Самое смешное, что, хотя есть здание, которое можно обследовать, и мир за его стенами, который я не видел большую часть десятилетия... я просто хочу лечь в постель – спать.

Кровать жёсткая и, в то же время, мягкая. Я, вероятно, никогда не узнаю, что за квантовая механика позволила создать матрац, который одновременно обладает обеими характеристиками. Я никогда не увлекался наукой. Живопись, музыка, история, иностранные языки и литература... гуманитарные науки... о... и секс. В этих сферах я был отличником. А матрац всё же безупречный. После шампанского, и пиццы, и ванны... я просто устал. Культурный шок. Перегруз. Я проснулся этим утром в укороченных шортах, под кусачим шерстяным одеялом, на шконке с матрацем как будто из крупнокускового бугристого железа. Все пахло отвратительно... как кишки нескольких тысяч ублюдочных недочеловеков, и я был всего лишь одним из них. Но посмотрите на меня сейчас.

Прошло меньше двенадцати часов, как я проснулся, а я уже выжат, как лимон. Я сворачиваюсь калачиком и пытаюсь уснуть, что, вроде бы, несложно, но я ловлю себя на том, что отчасти боюсь проснуться не здесь.

Подушки. Здесь всё такое чистое... такое безукоризненное и нетронутое. Как будто на самом деле здесь никто не живёт. У подушек есть запах. Его запах. Он спит на этом самом месте. Можно выстирать наволочки, но сама подушка всё равно хранит его запах. Он настоящий. Он вернётся. Я увижу его снова. Он сказал, что мы скоро увидимся. Это всё будет моим, и Гарри Блэк станет драгоценным солитером в короне моей империи.

Есть ещё кое-что, чего я тоже не делал несколько лет. Страх, стресс, боль и ненависть к самому себе не стимулируют либидо, не говоря уж о том, что, по большей части, мне было не до собственного пениса. Я под хмельком, насквозь возбуждён сексуально и раздразнён слабым намёком на его запах. Я очень давно этого не делал. Там, в окружении головорезов, с вечно ноющей, воспаленной задницей, это было для меня не важно, но здесь всё иначе. Я чистый и пахну божественно, всё мягкое и удобное, температура воздуха идеальна, вне зависимости от того, какая погода снаружи, и я только что наелся лучшим обедом за эти десять лет. Мой член твёрд, как бывало раньше, и я хочу, чтобы Гарри сейчас был здесь! Я хочу, чтобы он сделал всё то, что не стал принуждать меня делать против воли. Я хочу записать изображение его лица и глаз поверх каждого воспоминания о Блейзе, или Флинте, или о ком бы то ни было ещё, с кем я был, и я хочу подарить ему всё, что у меня есть... даже если единственная вещь, которую я могу подарить – это я сам.

Многие люди могут этого не знать, но я-то основательно изучил эту тему. Есть два типа оргазмов, которые могут быть у мужчины: традиционный, относящийся к половому члену, и более таинственный, и слегка пугающий, оргазм простаты. Нет более счастливого или более сексуально удовлетворённого существа на земле, чем «примадонна», которая любит быть снизу, сознает это, и которой повезло иметь достаточно чувствительную простату. Иногда это палка о двух концах, поскольку я, например, потерял интерес к более распространённому способу кончить с тех пор, как партнёр впервые заставил меня кончить «внутри». Меня вообще далеко не всегда прельщает мастурбация, а на виду у явных психопатов о ней и речи быть не могло. Ничто не удовлетворяет так, как неистовый трах через весь матрац, в изголовье, но в данный момент мне просто нет до этого дела. У меня слишком длинные ногти на руках, чтобы стимулировать себя так, как мне нравится, и они слегка мешают, пока я пытаюсь приспособиться дрочить, но, наконец, я ловлю нужный ритм.

Время от времени Блейз ласкал меня орально и действительно сосал мне, что всегда было щекотно. Это занятие никогда не ущемляло его драгоценную мужественность, поскольку мой был вполовину меньше. Хотя мне было сделано обрезание, когда мне было всего несколько дней от роду, головка всё ещё чувствительна, и я избегаю лишнего её контакта с чем-либо. Чаще всего я просто подгибаю член, чтоб не мешался, и стараюсь не думать о нём. В этот раз необходимость снять накопившийся стресс просто переполняет, и с ней не справиться, так что я мягко потягиваю за головку и, крепко сжав колени вместе, извиваюсь на простынях, пытаясь представить штуковину Гарри внутри себя. У него прилично получается всё остальное, он настолько хорош, в любом смысле слова, что другим и не снилось, так почему бы и в этом деле ему не отличиться?

Это совсем не то, заниматься рукоприкладством вот так, жалея, что нет чего-нибудь более материального, но приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть, и результат не заставляет себя ждать. Смущает то, что когда в мою голову слегка вернулся разум, я осознал, что кончил на себя же, и даже полотенца под рукой нет. Постельное бельё здесь из грёбаного тончайшего египетского хлопка, плотность тысяча, Бога ради! Только невежественный дикарь измазал бы его спермой. Я потащился в ванную почиститься, потом рухнул мешком обратно в кровать.

Если об этом пронюхают, я повешусь со стыда, но какой бы закоренелой шалавой я ни был, я всё ещё отчаянно хочу крепких объятий после того, как кончу. Блейз всегда это терпеть не мог. Я хочу Гарри Блэка... здесь... сейчас... не его подушку... его! Сон наконец-то настигает меня, и не без борьбы, но я сдаюсь.

Забавно. В тюрьме я спал каменным сном. Здесь, буквально в сердце роскоши, я то и дело просыпаюсь, потому что мои сны – это чересчур. Чуждая обстановка, мягкая, и чистая, и просто слишком отличающаяся. Подушки как облака, а простыни и покрывала – это кокон тончайших шелков и хлопка. В Чикаго лето, я бы должен был свариться в собственном соку, но в апартаментах центральная система вентиляции и климат-контоля, и температура идеальная. Неправильно. Всё это неправильно.

Мне снился Флинт. Блейз. Мне снились лица, которые я не видел годами. Клиенты, которые хорошо платили и были не слишком грубы. Парни из клубов, которые делили наркоту и секс, как школьники делят конфеты на игровой площадке. Может быть, то, что я дрочил, спровоцировало это. Я помню, что так сильно любил секс, что хотел его больше наркотиков или денег. Вот что получается, когда тебе семнадцать и у тебя всё время стоит. Я больше не тот паренёк.

К трём утра я излил подушке все свои секреты, и теперь, когда шампанское ушло из организма, у меня прояснилось в голове. Теперь у меня есть время, чтобы бояться. Гарри Блэк – загадка, странная головоломка, ждущая решения: её откроют, как ящик Пандоры, и я могу не справиться с тем, что выйдет из этого всего. Я беспомощен. Он опасен. Что произойдёт, если он разозлится на меня? Может быть, он это организовал, потому что ему нужен кто-то слишком отчаявшийся, чтобы посметь сбежать от него. Кто приведёт домой тюремную шлюху после нескольких недель без секса и четырёх минетов? Он явно запудрил мне мозги.

Часть моего мозга, ответственная за логику, уверена, что здесь есть подвох, и мне придётся как-то расплачиваться за эту щедрость. Усталая «примадонна», захмелевшая от «Белой Звезды» «Моэта и Шандона» хотела верить во что-нибудь... во что угодно... и охотно развлекалась фантазиями о мужчине своей мечты, который прилетит к ней со звёзд и унесёт её прочь, в рай, за просто так. Я знаю, что подобные фантазии никогда не сбываются.

Факт. У мистера Блэка полно денег, и всё же он в тюрьме. Факт. Мистер Блэк работал, чтобы чего-то добиться, заключая сделки, пока находился там, а это значит, что он вовсе не заурядный подонок. Факт. Мистер Блэк натренирован в боевых искусствах лучше, чем большинство Олимпийских спортсменов. Он прошёл реальную подготовку, потратив на неё годы, и умеет эффективно применять свои навыки.Факт. Мистер Блэк получил образование. Музыка, книги, тонкое чувство юмора. Какое-то время он жил состоятельно, а это означает образование.

Он не похож на обычного мафиози вроде Блейза, но существуют группировки, о которых большинство людей не знает. Триады и Тонги азиатов, ирландская группировка, еврейская диаспора, греки и арабы. Латиноамериканские и мексиканские картели. Русские тоже занимают серьёзную нишу. Более скорые на расправу, чем остальные. Они не тратят время на тонкости, сразу берут быка за рога. Как-нибудь посмотрите на стены почтовых отделений. Проверьте списки самых разыскиваемых преступников. Можно было бы подумать, что после 11 сентября там будут сплошь террористы. Не-а. Эти списки заполняют латиноамериканцы, азиаты, выходцы из Восточной Европы. О, есть и рядовые убийцы и наркодилеры местного разлива, но организованная преступность приходит практически из любой культуры, которую вы можете назвать. Каждая организация и культура имеет свои собственные правила, а Гарри Блэк не вписывается никуда. Он может быть отставным военным, или каким-нибудь агентом ФБР, но они обычно не настолько богаты, чтобы так сорить деньгами.

Кто такой Гарри Блэк? Чего он хочет от меня на самом деле? Я хочу к стилисту, на маникюр и педикюр, и такой наряд, чтобы он выпрыгнул из собственных носков, когда вернётся. Я хочу, чтобы он желал меня, и я не чувствую, что смогу достичь этого в таком виде. Неужели он действительно хочет потасканную клубную «девку», которая трахалась с бандитами, чтобы выжить? Проявит ли он какой-нибудь интерес к «примадонне», которая предпочитает одеваться, как женщина, но всё же сохраняет части тела, которые делают её парнем? Может, я редко пользуюсь своим членом, но вообще-то, никогда не хотел избавиться от него. Я знал настоящих транссексуалов, до и после операции, и, в отличие от них, не возражаю, что был рождён мальчиком. Я просто возражаю против мира, который не особенно одобряет мальчика, который хорошо выглядит в юбке. Что он хочет? Он заскучает, или решит, что я ему не нравлюсь. Я разозлю его – и он выбросит меня, как вчерашнюю газету, и я просто полечу по ветру вниз по улице, как мусор, которым я и являюсь. Слишком много. Слишком много всего, что нужно обдумать.

Я хватаю пульт с ночного столика. В тюрьме я особо не смотрел телевизор, в основном потому, что был всецело в распоряжении Флинта, а он никогда не тратил много времени на ТВ. Я помню, как люди поднимали большую бучу по поводу «улучшения бытовых условий» для заключённых. Кабельное телевидение для отбросов нашего общества. Полный пансион, где узники бесплатно наслаждаются жизнью в окружении современных удобств. Просто неслыханно! Чушь собачья. Это не подарок заключённым... это просто находка для охраны. Узников всегда больше, чем тюремщиков. Всегда. У них численный перевес иногда доходит до сотни на одного, потому что обеспечение жильём тысячи человеческих существ и найм людей, чтобы сторожить их, связано с большими затратами. Телевидение – более сильное средство контроля, чем любое количество клубов, или даже огнестрельное оружие. Оно работает, потому что это Троянский конь. Подарок, который очаровывает и обезоруживает. Когда вы часами видите раскрытые рты и пустые глаза, уставившиеся в экран, вы сознаёте, что цель – это мир и спокойствие, а ТВ обеспечивает их, как ангел милосердия.

Мужчины, которые пялятся на попку Вэнны Уайт*, пока она крутит барабан с письмами, и мечтают трахать полногрудых старлеток из «Спасателей Малибу», не устраивают кровавые драки и не испытывают границы дозволенного, задирая охрану. ТВ – это инвестиции, приносящие такую громадную прибыль, что окупаются десятикратно. Легко возмущаться насчёт уголовника, который не заслуживает милосердия, но получает поблажки ни за что, однако для охранника, который хочет возвращаться домой живым и невредимым, любые средства хороши, если они работают.

Мерцающий свет превращает комнату в смешение острых уступов и расплывчатых мягких углов. Так много каналов. За последние семь лет я практически ничего не смотрел, а из того, что смотрел за пару лет до этого, помню мало. У меня было занятие получше, чем превращаться в овощ, поскольку была дурь, которая делала это за меня, пока я тряс задом на танцполе или зарывался головой в подушку очередного клиента, но сегодня вечером мне нужно отвлечься. Плохое кино... плохое кино... реально отстойное кино... хорошее кино, но я так не в настроении его смотреть. Канал финансовых новостей, для меня бесполезный... новости спорта, чрезвычайно неинтересно... если только я не собираюсь улыбаться и кивать, пока парень объясняет про свой любимый спорт... местные новости... и... Господи Иисусе!

_«...федеральная тюрьма блокирована после семи часов бунта заключённых. Пока узниками не было выдвинуто никаких требований, и очень мало сведений поступает от начальника тюрьмы. Ранее полученная информация указываетна бандитские разборки, развязанные соперничающими группировками, и мы знаем только, что в первые часы несколько заключённых было убито, в том числе отбывающие срок члены трёх независимых преступных организаций. В администрации тюрьмы уверяют, что обстановка быстро успокаивается и они рассчитывают взять под контроль все корпуса ещё до рассвета. Боб?...»_

Мёртвые гангстеры. Вот какова была цель. Они были мишенями. Моё сердце забилось сильнее. Гарри Блэк убийца, и это его рук дело. Как? Почему? На кого он работает? Во что я, на хрен, ввязался?

Гарри Блэк – загадка, но даже одно то, что он хочет иметь со мной дело, уже загадочно само по себе. Я в пентхаузе человека, который проник в тюрьму и спровоцировал бунт, просто чтобы замести следы того, как он помог нескольким меченым расстаться с жизнью. Я делал глупости, но я не дурак. Мне следовало взять деньги и поскорее смыться из штата. Ему, вероятно, нужна личная подстилка, которую он смог бы использовать, когда ему удобно, плюс он хотел такую, чтоб была отчаявшейся и благодарной, но всё же могла сойти за элитную, если понадобится. Он вернётся и распишет мне правила, и всё будет не так уж отличаться от прежнего обиталища. Помалкивай и делай, что сказано, тогда сможешь наслаждаться хорошей жизнью, но если станешь испытывать судьбу – огребёшь больше проблем, чем большинство здравомыслящих людей могут себе представить.

Сегодня ночью я точно не засну. Я в шёлковой пижаме на несколько размеров больше, в такой просторной постели, что кажусь в ней ребёнком, который вцепился в подушку, мечтая, чтобы взошло солнце. Я боюсь... и у меня есть для этого все основания.

Гарри Блэк скоро приедет сюда... если он всё ещё жив. Я бы не поставил против него в этом деле. Он сказал, что скоро будет здесь, и я готов поспорить, что он появится, раз сказал. Когда он доберётся сюда, всё это станет реальностью. Не удобная мечта и не отпуск из преисподней. Реальность. Мне придётся заплатить за неё.

Кто такой Гарри Блэк? Я скоро это выясню, и я до чёртиков боюсь ответа на этот вопрос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ведущая шоу «Колесо Фортуны» (прим. переводчика).


	5. Chapter 5

Я не могу уйти отсюда в неведении. Не могу. Если я уйду, то не смогу вернуться, но если останусь... одному Богу известно, что может произойти. Сейчас мне жизненно необходимо как-то убить время, чтобы сохранить рассудок. Не так уж это отличается от тюрьмы, на самом деле, но уж если выбирать, я бы выбрал это.

Тереза сделала на завтрак тоненькие блинчики. Может быть, я и ограничен в выборе, но хоть кормят меня по-королевски. Я думаю, она действительно улыбнулась, наблюдая, как я ем. Или, может быть, у неё нервный тик, от которого подёргивается губа. Я не разглядел... я уткнулся в тарелку с блинчиками и без зазрения совести набивал желудок.

Я не могу заполучить для себя специалиста по маникюру или педикюру, пока он не приедет сюда, но в его ванной комнате полно средств для личной гигиены. Мария объяснила на смеси испанского и английского, что в эти апартаменты разрешён вход только тем, кого предварительно одобрит Гарри. Это было нелегко, но среди остатков из своей старой косметички и содержимого его аптечного шкафчика я на скорую руку собрал всё, что могло помочь мне стать более презентабельным на вид. Пилочки для ногтей, бритву, ножницы и тому подобное. Не получится остаться привлекательным за решёткой, если не умеешь импровизировать. Я благодарю случайный генетический выбор, который определил, что ниже шеи мне суждено быть практически безволосым. Немного времени с кремом для бритья и бритвой – и чувствую себя чуть ближе к холёной стервозной богине, какой был раньше... и просто для справки... в этот раз... я брил не лицо.

Подпиливание, добросовестная полировка и покраска ногтей на руках и на ногах занимает меня на некоторое время и странно, но успокаивает. Я чувствую себя нелепо, задрапированный в шёлковую пижаму, которая мне явно не по размеру, но это приятно – просто сидеть на шикарном мягком ковре и делать что-то столь откровенно сибаритское, когда никто не стоит над душой. Я не осмеливаюсь отстричь слишком много от шевелюры, поскольку, несмотря на прискорбные стереотипы о геях, чтоб быть стилистом, нужно образование, которого я не получал, и я не рискну наделать ошибок и в результате выглядеть ещё более жалким, чем уже есть. По крайней мере, я смог, в основном, подровнять секущиеся концы и неопрятные пряди. Это, да ещё я аккуратно подщипал брови – и стал уже больше похож на того, каким себя помню.

Тишина просто зловещая. Я не знаю, сколько это займёт времени – заново привыкнуть к уединению или обществу всего нескольких человек. У меня есть личное пространство! Тюрьма крадёт у вас именно личное пространство, в любом смысле слова. Вы постоянно в окружении людей, под наблюдением, под присмотром, с вами обращаются, как с дешёвой посылкой, которой я, может, и был, но это всё равно бесчеловечно и просто откровенно грубо. Теперь я в открытой, просторной комнате, где больше никого нет, и ловлю себя на желании пойти убираться вместе с Марией или помыть посуду для Терезы, просто чтобы находиться рядом с кем-то ещё. Пройдёт ли это когда-нибудь? Слава богу, здесь есть спутниковое радио – подключено в каждой комнате. Я могу поймать канал поп-музыки в ванной и постараться притвориться, что я снова беззаботный придурок шестнадцати лет.

Я сознаю, что, с интеллектуальной точки зрения, вся поп-музыка – это гипер-произведённый мусор, который оказывает пагубное влияние на эмоциональную незрелость аудитории, насаждая культуру гламура, и богатства, и секса, которая не реалистична, не достижима, даже не полезна для здоровья... но под которую, всё же, так чертовски весело трясти задом, что мне... просто... пофиг!

Даром, что он убийца... у человека есть средства по уходу за собой. Не те, что я предпочитаю, но достаточно хорошие, чтобы с ними можно было работать. Остатки косметики из моей сумочки помогают навести последние штрихи, и в единственном наряде, который у меня есть, я выгляжу относительно прилично... но старомодно. Так что моё основательно пострадавшее эго воспряло духом, всего капельку, но придётся этим довольствоваться. По крайней мере, я знаю, что смогу встретить Гарри Блэка в таком виде, что он не отшатнётся, взглянув на меня.

У большинства людей прискорбно неправильное представление о «переодетых примадоннах». Они постоянно путают нас с трансвеститами и транссексуалами. Для двух последних есть весьма чёткие определения, но про «переодетых примадонн» объяснить сложнее. Настоящие трансвеститы на самом деле получают сексуальное удовольствие от того, что одеваются как женщины, даже если они, вообще-то, натуралы и встречаются только с женщинами. Это фетишизм, основанный на самом акте надевания и ношения женской одежды. Наряды или их фактическое ношение действительно их заводят... а я не попадаю под этот критерий.

С транссексуалами всё ещё более очевидно. Это люди, которые всем сердцем желают быть представителями противоположного пола. Мужчины, которые чувствуют, что на самом деле были бы счастливее в качестве женщин, и женщины, которые убеждены, что устроили бы свою жизнь качественно лучше, будучи мужчинами. У природы есть много маленьких причуд, и иногда подобные операции могут внести разительные изменения в жизнь транссексуала и его взаимодействия с обществом. Я не могу не уважать тех, кто сам делает выбор в пользу настолько ошеломляющих перемен и преодолевает всевозможные сопутствующие трудности. У них невероятные нервы и упорство. Но опять же... я не попадаю под этот критерий.

Мне нравится быть парнем. Мне нравится иметь возможность использовать свой член, даже если обычно он мешается. Был бы я счастливее, родись я девочкой? Не знаю. Сомневаюсь в этом. Получаю ли я сексуальное удовольствие оттого, что выгляжу девушкой? Не особенно. Так чего ради кому бы то ни было терпеть то, что терплю я, просто чтобы выглядеть подобным образом? Я вам отвечу...

Мне нравится, как другие люди смотрят на меня, когда я постарался на совесть и чувствую себя красивым. В реальной жизни я очень симпатичный, очень тощий, природный блондин, и этого должно быть достаточно. Не тут-то было. Я иду по улице, и мужчины видят костлявого педика, в чью сторону они скорее выстрелят, чем посмотрят. Женщины видят мальчика, которому даже не хватает мужественности, чтобы на него стоило посмотреть. Не то чтобы мне было дело до того, что думают женщины, однако презрение всё же уязвляет. Дрэйк Малфой – просто худой тощий гей, но Ди красива, как модель. Те же самые мужчины, которые и плевка пожалеют, если я буду охвачен огнём, теперь смотрят на меня с благоговением, мечтая привести меня домой и трахать до потери пульса. Они открывают передо мной двери и придерживают для меня лифты. Головы поворачиваются, а грубияны свистят или выкрикивают вслед. Когда я вхожу в помещение, женщин гложет зависть, и они неосознанно хватают мужей за руки, чтобы напомнить, на кого тем следует смотреть. Вот это – власть. Вот это – красота. Женский наряд освобождает меня. Может, на высоких каблуках и больно ходить, а наводить красоту перед выходом – вообще сплошной геморрой, но быть объектом восхищения и желания гораздо лучше, чем когда тебя ненавидят или игнорируют. Вот мой фетиш. Вот моя причина.

Некоторые выступают в женском наряде за деньги, на сцене в барах, исполняя песни под фанеру за чаевые, потому что не все мы добираемся до Бродвея, но, приложив немного усилий, софитами и аплодисментами можно наслаждаться и в родном городе. Я тоже этим занимался, поскольку это был дополнительный источник дохода, и намного лучший, чем постоянная проституция. Так я и познакомился с Блейзом. Мы все мечтаем об известности и о кусочке «американской мечты», но очень, очень немногие из нас в итоге получают этот кусочек.

Раньше «американская мечта» состояла из уютного коттеджа в пригороде, приличной машины, работы, на стабильность которой какое-то время можно было бы рассчитывать, и кого-то, с кем можно было бы разделить эту хорошую жизнь. Теперь же мечта – выиграть лотерейный билет, чтобы всё то дерьмо, которое мы видим по ТВ, стало нашим, и мы смогли бы освободиться от долгов, которыми обросли, пытаясь жить в соответствии со стандартами, в которых убеждают нас СМИ. Я насмотрелся достаточно в обоих мирах, чтобы знать – богатым быть лучше, чем нищенски бедным, но я также знаю, что деньги только выглядят решением... притом, что сами же и являются проблемой. Деньги как кокаин. Чем больше у тебя есть, тем больше тебе хочется, пока не вляпаешься в неприятности. Пока они есть, их никогда не бывает достаточно, а когда их нет, они – единственное, о чём ты думаешь, пока снова их не достанешь.

У меня были все деньги мира. Я был одним из тех подростков, которые платили кредитками и ездили в школу на автомобилях, стоящих больше, чем дома некоторых людей. Я потерял всё это, потому что хотел быть в центре внимания. Я хотел быть прекрасным, и знаменитым, и единственным во всём мире. Папочка не стал терпеть образ жизни, которой я собирался предаваться и дальше. Конечно, любой с крупицей здравого смысла был бы разочарован в таком сыне – малолетнем наркомане и распутной оторве... и то, что я был «переодетой примадонной» было только верхушкой айсберга его дерьмового мнения обо мне. По правде говоря, шлюха из меня получилась действительно уникальная, но на этом всё. Это самое близкое расстояние, на которое я продвинулся к своим мечтам. Но в сторону всё это, вот он я... перед зеркалом... снова стараюсь стать воплощением тех чудесных эпитетов, потому что хочу немного хорошей жизни, и хочу, чтобы кто-то на меня смотрел и желал меня. Боже, надеюсь, оно того стоит, даже если это ненадолго.

В отсутствие кокаина и/или члена, мне отчаянно нужно отвлечься. Кабинет и та укромная берлога только и ждут, чтобы обеспечить мне времяпрепровождение, которому я не отдавался уже очень долго. Я не читал ничего такого, что стимулировало бы мышление, только статьи из номеров «Плэйбоя», с загнутыми углами и пятнами от спермы, которые нелегально проносились в тюрьму за взятки. Люди были бы в шоке от того, сколько контрабанды попадает в тюрьмы. А вы наймите охрану и офицеров в исправительное учреждение на мизерные оклады, и увидите, насколько сможете обеспечить безопасность. Смекалистый охранник будет угождать и нашим и вашим, позволяя проносить безвредные товары и всё же сохраняя работу, в то же время получая несколько баксов сверху или мелкие преимущества. Плохим всё равно, что попадёт внутрь... наркота, стрелковое оружие, выпивка и тому подобное. Раньше я много читал... когда был в старших классах... а потом открыл для себя парней и наркотики, и чтение стало последним, о чём я думал.

Книги. Ряд за рядом - книги. И не какая-нибудь дешёвка. У этого человека есть вкус. Как может мужчина, у которого есть практически всё, что когда-либо написал У. Б. Йейтс, быть головорезом-мокрушником? Комедии Мольера. Полное собрание сочинений Эдгара Алана По. Натаниэль Готорн. Марк Твен. Ух... Чарльз Диккенс... Он мне никогда не нравился. Тонкости у него, как у товарного поезда. Гоббс, Вольтер, Рэмбо, Жан Жене, Андре Жид, Руссо, Витгенштейн, Юнг, Фрейд, и другие. Ещё и ещё. Гарри Блэк, очевидно, очень начитанный человек.

Упс. Чёрт. Я знаю, что мне не стоит усматривать в этом слишком многого. Если я вдумаюсь как следует, я хлопнусь в обморок или спрячусь, когда он сюда доберётся. Может, мне вообще не стоило глазеть вокруг. Большинство людей, даже состоятельных коллекционеров книг, не хранят старые учебники ЦРУ по подрывной работе и контршпионажу времён холодной войны и беспорядков в Латинской Америке. Здесь три разные версии Настольной книги Анархиста, справочника с дурной репутацией, пошагово обучающего совершению преступлений. Здесь справочники, посвящённые более чем двум дюжинам разных видов огнестрельного оружия, и приличное количество руководств по ружейному делу и ремонту в полевых условиях. Кому могут понадобиться подобные справочники? Ясно одно... Гарри Блэк наводит на меня ужас в той же степени, что и завораживает, и мне нужно найти какое-нибудь другое местечко, чтобы убить время. Я направляюсь в одну из комнат, которую ещё не осматривал.

Там стоит рояль. Там стоит рояль. Я повторяюсь. Там стоит грёбаный рояль! Всего лишь «детский» рояль, но выглядит новёхоньким. Чёрт! Даже ярлычок на месте. Его доставили сюда неделю назад. Этого не может быть, мать твою. Он этого не сделал. Зачем бы ему это делать? Я всего лишь сказал, что брал уроки девять лет. Я не говорил, что скучаю по музыке. Я не говорил, как мне жаль, что я вряд ли смогу играть снова. Ни слова. Он просто передал сообщение, и это доставили. Для меня. Ещё до того, как я сюда приехал! Он не... он сделал это, не так ли? Я ненавидел те уроки, но музыку действительно люблю, и всегда расстраивался до слёз, когда не мог заставить её звучать так хорошо, как могли мои идолы. Честно, я был не так уж плох, но когда у вас тренированный музыкальный слух, сложно игнорировать собственные ошибки, даже маленькие.

Я не могу играть на этом. Пока не могу, во всяком случае. Я только час назад сделал маникюр, а ладони дико потеют, когда я задумываюсь, что это может значить. Он купил его из прихоти... просто потому что я умею на нём играть. Это странно. И страшно. А если... а если совсем чуть-чуть? Для разминки.

Я знаю, что делать. Я не всё забыл. Она просто не течёт правильно. Слишком натянуто. Слишком напряжённо. По отдельности ноты правильные, но все вместе они вываливаются, спотыкаясь друг о друга, как нервные незнакомцы. Я всё ещё сонный, поскольку не спал полночи. Я могу пойти вздремнуть и попытаться сыграть в другой раз... на рояле, который Гарри Блэк купил, просто потому что знал, что я умею на нём играть.

* * *

Два дня. За два дня я многое узнал о Гарри Блэке, просто живя в его доме. Его личные принадлежности аккуратно расставлены... по порядку, скорее всего, их не трогают без надобности. Он отличается сдержанностью во вкусах. Он глубоко замкнутый... больше, чем кто-либо, кого я знал. Я прочесал это место частой гребёнкой, и нашёл только один предмет, проливающий хоть немного света на его прошлое. У большинства людей есть трофеи, или школьные альбомы, или какие-нибудь сувениры на память. Но не у Гарри Блэка. В кабинете, рядом с компьютером, стоит единственная фотография в тонкой рамке. Не дорогостоящая, как все остальные вещи здесь... просто дешёвая деревянная рамка из магазинчика полезных мелочей. На фото мужчина и женщина. Они оба немножко похожи на него. Это родители Гарри. Кем же ещё им быть. Мужчина высокий и симпатичный. Он смотрит уверенно и бодро. Его мать очень хорошенькая, и если приглядеться, то понятно, от кого ему достались зелёные глаза.

Живы ли они? Они знают, чем их ребёнок зарабатывает на жизнь? Мой отец ни за что не признается, что у него есть сын, который занимается тем, чем я. Моя мать, вероятно, слишком пьяна, чтобы заморачиваться об этом, или слишком напичкана валиумом, чтобы помнить, что у неё есть сын. Что бы чувствовали к нему его родители? Гарри Блэк, убийца, который привёл домой потаскушку. Они выглядят ужасно молодо на фото... наверно, не старше, чем я сейчас. Вероятно, даже чуть моложе. Его родители вообще живы?

С Марией и Терезой мы хорошо поладили. Я ухитрился собрать воедино некоторые не-испанские слова или разговорные выражения, которые использует Мария, да и с Терезой становится легче разговаривать. Думаю, я им понравился... как своя девчонка. Кроме них, мне здесь не с кем поговорить. От них я узнал немножко о Гарри, но они не сказали ничего такого... опасного. Они, вероятно, много и не знают, особенно, если не листали его книги. Он переехал сюда три месяца назад. Очень вежливый и очень тихий. Он никогда не повышает голос и не сердится, а иногда его не бывает днями или неделями, потом на несколько недель он возвращается домой, пока снова не придётся ехать куда-то в рабочую командировку. Они думают, что он работает в корпорации, но я-то лучше знаю.

Они не знают, что я вышел из тюрьмы, а я не сообщаю эту подробность. Оказалось, что Тереза, повар, хмурится так всё время. Никто здесь не знает, откуда я приехал, им было только велено подготовиться к приёму особого гостя и хорошо обо мне заботиться. Тереза жалуется, что я слишком худой, а Мария вежливо завидует моим светлым волосам, но они обе, кажется, настроены исполнять приказы мистера Блэка всерьёз и следить, чтобы я был всем доволен, несмотря на мои многочисленные заверения, что мне и так хорошо.

Послезавтра мне стукнет двадцать пять лет. Я собирался проигнорировать этот день рождения, как и шесть предыдущих. Этот праздник теряет своё значение, когда отмечает, что потерян навсегда ещё один год, в течение которого я гнил в каменно-стальном мешке, подставляясь людям, которых по собственной воле не коснулся бы даже пальцем, исключительно чтобы остаться живым и невредимым. Теперь они снова обрели значение... вроде как. Я не знаю. Двадцать пять лет. Восемнадцатый день рождения я отпраздновал с размахом: Блейз водил меня всюду, где мне хотелось, я засветился в клубах, куда большинству даже вход заказан, и завершил праздник неистовым секс-марафоном на кокаиновом топливе до самого восхода солнца. Послезавтра мне исполнится двадцать пять, и я буду здесь, в доме убийцы, пьяный, и в компании горничной и поварихи.

Я честно упражнялся в игре на рояле. Я ужасен по сравнению с тем, как играл в пятнадцать лет. Может, по сравнению с тем, кто знает только «Ярко, звёздочка, сверкаешь»*, всё не так плохо, но когда ты выступал на концертах и тебя наперебой хвалили искушённые в музыке взрослые мужчины и женщины, унизительно сознавать, что ты опять на уровне начальной школы. Из хороших новостей: я обнаружил тренажёрный зал и сауну в этом дворце мечты, а мучиться по поводу увядшего таланта весьма затруднительно, когда ты разомлел в пару и тюремная вонь потихоньку покидает поры, пока ты снова не почувствуешь себя чистым.

Я смотрел телевизор до рези в глазах. Я давно ничего не смотрел настолько внимательно, но для разнообразия это было неплохо. Так много поменялось всего за несколько коротких лет. Включая моего отца. Подобного эпизода в местных новостях я не ожидал совсем. Особенно того момента, когда назвали его должность... Конгрессмен Малфой. Он теперь член Палаты представителей. Он разливался соловьём о том, как он предан делу привнесения прогресса в Чикаго, как будто без его усилий один из крупнейших городов мира засохнет и развеется по ветру. Мерзавец. Когда его спросили, не собирается ли он баллотироваться в Сенат, он напустил на себя ауру скромности и загадочности, как возбуждённая девственница на школьной вечеринке, которая привлекает к себе внимание, сверкая телом, но никогда не даёт. По-своему очаровательный и элегантный, мой отец – шлюха такого уровня, какой мне и не снился. Я хотя бы признаю свои грехи... и выполняю свои обязательства. По его же разумению, любой его поступок оправдывается фактом, что именно он его совершил, а уж если он его совершил, тогда этот поступок априори хороший.

Меня затошнило прежде, чем они смогли продолжить, и я пожалел, что у меня нет пульта, переключение каналов на котором заставит его исчезнуть на самом деле, но на данный момент под рукой только обычный.

В моём бывшем «доме» уже навели порядок. Больше никаких мятежей, никакого кровопролития. Никакого упоминания о Гарри Блэке. Но я узнал кое-что интересное. Пятеро убитых, первые жертвы мятежа, должны были откинуться в течение двух следующих лет, и каждый из них был связан с авторитетными криминальными группировками. Не самые крупные рыбы, но у всех были хорошие связи, и они бы вернулись в организации, покинутые из-за ареста.

Федералы и копы не организовывают мятежи, просто чтобы убить преступников. Если они хотят вашей смерти, они подбрасывают вам «ствол», после того как застрелят вас, и объясняют, что были вынуждены открыть огонь в порядке самообороны. Если коронёр знает, что для него лучше, он «забудет», что пули вошли в тело сзади, указывая на бегство или на беззащитного подозреваемого, а не на человека, оказывающего сопротивление. Гарри Блэк никакой не коп. Он наёмный убийца, и, должно быть, работает на того, кто не любит конкуренцию. Я пытаюсь отвлечься, но не могу игнорировать это. Не могу.

Что, если он как Блейз? Он был добр ко мне... там... но он был на деле, заставлял события работать на себя, и ему был нужен молчаливый сообщник. Может, он был милым... потому что хотел, чтобы я помалкивал и не предал его, как Флинта. Может, он приедет сюда и будет другим, раз работа выполнена. Я слишком напуган, чтобы и дальше испытывать возбуждение или желание. Эйфория свободы всё ещё со мной, но я не чувствую себя и близко к тому, что ощущал в первую ночь. Я – очень красивая игрушка, а людям подобного типа, которые хотят меня, рано или поздно надоедают все их игрушки. Некоторые ненавидят признаваться в собственных изменах, так что их жестокость – это способ развеять скуку, и, когда вы от них сбегаете, они могут назвать вас трусом и снять с себя любую вину, поскольку именно вы их бросили.

Это место – прекрасный сон, но скоро я буду вынужден проснуться. Мне нравятся шёлковые простыни и шампанское. Мне нравятся изысканные блюда, и сауна, и джакузи. Мне нравится рояль, и коллекция CD, и огромное зеркало в чистой и хорошо освещённой ванной. Мне нравятся всё это, но при этом мне ещё нравится не бояться. Я был слишком юн и глуп, чтобы бояться Блейза, или я бы понял, что произойдёт. Теперь я не настолько юн, а глупость с тех пор из меня выебали, выбили и выжгли. Если мне покажется, что Гарри Блэк воспримет этот вопрос рационально, я спрошу, можно ли мне уехать. Если он предложит деньги, я возьму, но просить их не стану. Я просто хочу быть живым и на свободе, даже если я никогда не смогу жить так, как сейчас... по крайней мере, я буду жить.

Может быть, я встречу двадцатипятилетие в каком-нибудь паршивом баре в Бойстауне, в наряде, купленном для меня семь лет назад, поджидая клиента, который хорошо заплатит и отведёт куда-нибудь переночевать, но я не буду бояться до чёртиков пары зелёных глаз, скрывающих душу, способную на убийство. Я не умру здесь… из-за него. Я поблагодарю его за гостеприимство, выкажу благодарность и дам ему, что он хочет, а потом пойду своей дорогой и вопреки всякой надежде буду надеяться, что он не сочтёт меня угрозой, потому что я знаю о его недавних деяниях.

Каждый день Мария стирает мой единственный наряд, а потом, позже – пижаму, которую я одалживаю. Думаю, что буду почти скучать по этому. Приято чувствовать себя растрёпанным и неухоженным с утра, и в то же время быть вымытым и чистым и носить что-нибудь мягкое и удобное. Куда лучше, чем чувствовать себя склизким, и грязным, и воняющим несчастьем и страхом перед остальными, с маслянистыми следами нефтехимического геля и застарелой спермы, от которых промежность моих старых коротких шорт становилась заскорузлой и гадкой. Что угодно лучше, чем рыбная вонь собственного немытого паха или едкий пот подмышек, иногда ослабляемый струями воды, отдающей металлургическим заводом и индустриальным мылом, после которого я ощущал себя облитым щёлоком. После такого бродить по утрам в мешковатой шёлковой пижаме, поглощая кофе и решая, какой скраб для тела мне подходит больше, - это чистейший рай.

Я снова могу ходить на каблуках. Я знал, что немного практики вернёт мне это умение. Это как кататься на велосипеде… на самом деле, вы никогда не забываете, как это делается. Я становлюсь беспокойным, ожидая Гарри, но еда отличная, девочки милые, и всё такое удобное, что я могу подождать ещё чуть-чуть, если нужно. Я очень коротко подстриг ногти, так как у Марии есть накладные, которые я потом смогу позаимствовать. Досадно, что все усилия, потраченные на мои собственные ногти, пропали, но теперь я хотя бы проворнее играю на рояле.

Некоторое время после обеда я провёл, читая ”Le Livre Blanc”, «Белую Книгу», в оригинале на французском. Шедевр Жана Кокто, открывающий окно в мир того, что это значит – смотреть на другого мужчину и находить его прекрасным, не потерял своей остроты. То, что я там, где могу прочитать подобное произведение, а потом играть на рояле в своё удовольствие, - наслаждение, не поддающееся описанию. Если бы только его не оттеняло знание того, что я в квартире боевика и что мне придётся покинуть это место и вернуться в мир, который я теперь едва знаю.

Время скинуть туфли на каблуках и играть. Не Элгара или Листа... помпезные партии меня всегда раздражали. Мне следовало сообразить, что не стоило это делать, но, как бы то ни было, я пробую вальс «Минутка» Шопена. Я запорол его начисто. Это достаточно короткое произведение, так что я помню его и без нот, но я основательно подрастерял скорость и растяжку за последние восемь лет, чтобы сыграть его правильно. Там есть моменты, когда мелодия безудержно устремляется ввысь, а я на сегодняшний день существо бескрылое. Допортив окончание, я выругался вслух и уронил голову на руки, переводя дыхание.

\- Блядь! - мат, по крайней мере, даёт возможность слегка выпустить пар. Ненавижу ударяться о потолок собственных ограниченных возможностей.

\- Ты знаешь, по традиции, завершив произведение вроде этого, следует встать и поклониться, но маэстро – ты, и ты можешь завершить его по-своему, если хочешь.

Гарри Блэк приехал домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
> How I wonder what you are!  
> Up above the world so high,  
> Like a diamond in the sky.»
> 
> «Ярко, звездочка, сверкаешь,  
> А зачем - одна ты знаешь!  
> Смотришь ты с небес на нас,  
> Как таинственный алмаз». 
> 
> Пер. Корюкин Е. Б. «Избранные фольклорные английские стихи для детей» - Изд. "Айрис-Пресс", Москва 2001, изд.4 (прим. переводчика).


	6. Chapter 6

От его голоса волоски на шее встают дыбом, и от неожиданности мочевой пузырь сводит судорогой, я невольно вспоминаю, сколько кофе выпил утром. Он здесь... за моей спиной... в дверях. Гарри Блэк здесь. Скажи что-нибудь, Дрэйк! Чёрт! Что угодно! Только спокойным тоном. Спокойным... ха! Ага... щаз.

Я медленно оборачиваюсь, не убирая рук с клавиатуры, чтобы он не видел, как меня трясёт.

\- Я... я не знал, что у меня есть слушатель. Я не играл очень давно... забыл многое.

И как дышать забыл тоже. На нём свежая белая рубашка без воротничка, раскрытая у горла, и чёрные слаксы, сшитые явно мастером своего дела. Он босиком, и его волосы ещё не отросли после тюремной стрижки. Он, должно быть, заехал куда-то помыться и переодеться перед своим появлением здесь. Он выглядит безукоризненно, и так естественно в этом доме, как я его и представлял. Глаза. Его глаза всё так же завораживают. Сверкающе-зелёные, хулиганские, словно он молча смеётся над миром, и глубокие, как тёмный колодец с мерцающей водой на дне.

\- Извини, что не предупредил о своём приезде. Я не хотел застать тебя врасплох, просто с удовольствием слушал, как ты играешь. Сам я играть не умею, но это не значит, что я не могу наслаждаться, слушая, как играет кто-то ещё. Да, кстати... я могу достать для тебя какие-нибудь ноты, если захочешь что-то менее сложное, чем вальс «Минутка». Даже не верится, что ты попробовал сыграть его. Я знал, что ты посмеешь, но ты требуешь от себя слишком мно...

\- Кто ты? - получилось сдавленно, но я не могу отвести взгляд. Страх и желание смешиваются плохо, словно масло и вода, и трудно сохранять ясную голову. Как быстро я забыл силу его _присутствия_. Он безжалостно подчиняет себе пространство, будь в нём двое или две тысячи человек. Что-то в нём излучает мощь... непогрешимую точность... уверенность, и от этого мне кружит голову, когда я нахожусь рядом.

\- Пока можешь называть меня Гарри Блэк... или просто Гарри, если хочешь. Кто я помимо этого? Благодарный джентльмен, на которого ты произвёл большое впечатление, и который очень рад, что ты принял его приглашение. Мне жаль, что я задержался и не смог приехать домой раньше, но я уверен, ты знаешь – чтобы выбраться оттуда, требуется больше ловкости, чем нужно, чтобы проникнуть внутрь. Организация этого заняла больше времени, чем я ожидал изначально.

Он проходит в комнату, шлёпая босыми ногами, которыми на моих глазах ломал кости, и держа бокал скотча со льдом в руке, которой на моих глазах калечил других. Он великолепен, и я понимаю, что он старается произвести обезоруживающее впечатление. Я знаю, что оно поверхностное, знаю, какой он. Я не могу не быть в ужасе, и я стараюсь смотреть на клавиши, а не на него. Я сознаю, что это невежливо, но не уверен, что смогу выговорить хоть слово, глядя ему в лицо с... с подобными мыслями в голове. Это слишком. Чёрт возьми, это слишком.

\- Как? Как ты выбрался? Я... я смотрел новости. Я рад, что ты жив.

Он стоит за моим правым плечом, лёд звякает в бокале, когда он делает глоток скотча. Его близость горячит и покалывает мне кожу, словно тлеющие угли.

\- Перевод заключённых. Все считают, мистер Блэк загремел в колонию строгого режима, за организацию бунта и заговор с целью убийства сокамерников. Конечно... никакого мистера Блэка там нет, а транспортом, который забрал меня, управляли мои собственные люди. Ты удивишься, чего можно добиться с помощью толкового хакера и нескольких на вид подлинных документов. И пара внушительных взяток оказалась тоже не лишней. Я покинул эту вонючую дыру и полчаса спустя уже был на конспиративной квартире – участвовал в разборе полётов и отмывался, прежде чем ехать домой. Моя работа там закончена... Дрэйк Малфой.

Моё имя. Он знает моё имя. У него, наверное, есть моё досье. Он рассказывает мне эти вещи так, словно то, что он недавно организовал смерть как минимум пяти человек, ровным счётом ничего не значит. Его, кажется, не заботит то, что я знаю. Он собирается меня убить. Я – обуза. Я – неоправданный риск. Почему я здесь? Он что, просто хочет трахнуть меня, прежде чем удостовериться, что я замолчал навсегда? Я не могу унять дрожь. Не могу взять себя в руки. Он, должно быть, понимает, что у меня душа ушла в пятки. Я скоро умру. По крайней мере, перед этим у меня была пара дней хорошей жизни. Мне жаль... мне так многого жаль. Я хочу вернуть те годы обратно... и, когда вся моя жизнь промелькнула перед глазами, мне стало дурно оттого, что такая большая часть её оказалась потраченной впустую. Голова кружится... мне жарко, и я не могу дышать. Пол прыгнул мне навстречу, такая желанная – темнота. По крайней мере... мне хотя бы не придётся смотреть.

_____________________________________

\- Док? Вы сможете заехать ко мне сегодня? Ага… просто рутинный осмотр. Возможно, какие-нибудь анализы крови и другие материалы для лаборатории. Ну, вы знаете… «глаза-уши-горло-нос-отвернись-и-покашляй в сторону», всё в таком духе. Последний врач, который его осматривал, был практически дебилом, вообще не врач, а одно название. Спасибо, я это ценю. Мы Вас ждём здесь. Рон Вас привезёт. Он уже в пути. Ладно. Скоро увидимся.

У меня на лбу холодное полотенце. Я лежу на шёлке. На его постели. У него закатаны рукава, и когда я открываю глаза и смотрю, всё, что я вижу – это напряжённые канаты мускулов на его руках. На костяшках пальцев подживают ссадины. На них блестит мазь-антибиотик. У меня чуть кружится голова… и слегка мутит. Гарри Блэк захлопывает мобильный телефон и берёт пакет со льдом. Он медлит, взглянув на меня и увидев, что мои глаза открыты. Он вызвал врача. Приедет врач. Зачем тратить время на врача для того, кто знает слишком много и скоро окажется где-нибудь в морге? Я совсем запутался, чтобы мыслить связно и логично, но он улыбается, пристраивая лёд мне на голову.

\- Мария сейчас принесёт апельсиновый сок. Ты заставил меня поволноваться, на пару минут. У тебя слегка учащённый пульс, но не думаю, что у тебя лихорадка. Я так полагаю, последние несколько дней были для тебя слишком напряжёнными, верно? Вопросы без ответов, слишком много предположений, неполная информация и слишком резкая смена обстановки за такое короткое время. Тебе нужно расслабиться… не то, чтобы я винил тебя, что ты на взводе.

Я не выдерживаю. Я не гордый. Больше нет, правда. Позволить себе нервный срыв, потому что ты до ужаса боишься смерти, по моим правилам – вполне приемлемо.

\- Я не хочу умирать. Пожалуйста! Я никому ничего не скажу! Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь! Я клянусь! Я богом клянусь, я сделаю что угодно… только – … – Это выходит вперемешку с всхлипами и сопением, но он перебивает, со слегка оскорблённым видом поднося палец к губам.

\- Ш-ш… ш-ш! Тихо, тихо, тихо. Не надо. Не перед девочками. Кроме того… я и не собираюсь делать ничего подобного. Думаю, что хорошо разбираюсь в людях, и если бы я не хотел видеть тебя здесь, поверь мне, мы бы сейчас даже не разговаривали. Дыши, ладно? С тобой всё будет в полном порядке. Ты сможешь уйти отсюда в любое время, и ничего с тобой не случится. Даю слово. Я знаю, как мало это значит в наши дни, но всё же это кое-что значит для меня. Мария будет здесь с минуты на минуту, потом, думаю, нам стоит поговорить, до того как приедет Док.

Мария вежливо стучится и вносит сок, Гарри ставит его на ночной столик и с улыбкой благодарит её. Она глядит на меня обеспокоенно и спрашивает, в порядке ли я. Я не знаю, могу я уже нормально говорить или нет, поэтому просто киваю и глотаю апельсиновый сок. Как только за ней закрывается дверь, Гарри усаживается на край кровати и вздыхает.

\- Эх. С чего начать? Ладно, я рискну. Я знал, что ты сообразительный. Более чем сообразительный, чтобы сложить воедино кусочки того, что там происходило. Хотя я не думал, что ты так отреагируешь. Я хорошо разбираюсь в людях… правда… и мне понравилось то, что я увидел в тебе… там. Не смотри так удивлённо. Ты помнишь, что я сказал?

Я говорю их шёпотом. Те слова, что будут заперты в моей голове на всю жизнь, отпущенную мне. Я просто не думал, что проживу достаточно долго, чтобы появилась причина произнести их вслух.

\- «Твоё место на шёлковой постели и при свечах. Под поцелуями звёздного света, с пузырьками шампанского на языке. Здесь тебе не место».

\- Ты и вправду помнишь. Только ты забыл конец фразы. Просто чтоб ты знал... причинить тебе боль – всё равно, что разорвать «Мону Лизу» пополам. Я бы никогда не разрушил нечто прекрасное. Я никогда не говорил тебе пустых слов. То, что я делаю… моя работа… это ещё не я сам. Я не говорю, что ей не сопутствуют кое-какие осложнения, без которых я, честно говоря, и обошёлся бы, но… как бы это сказать? Дрэйк… я искал кого-то. Это нелегко… в моём положении. Слишком многое я не могу сказать, слишком многое не могу разделить… по крайней мере, с большинством людей.

Пока мы находились там, думаю, мне удалось мельком увидеть, кто ты на самом деле, вопреки всему, что ты делал и видел, и мне понравилось то, что увидел я. Ты поставил на меня, когда безопаснее было смолчать и воспользоваться преимуществами того, что случилось бы после. Ты провёл границу и выбрал, на чьей ты стороне. Сторона оказалась правильной. Ты наверняка догадываешься, что я не боюсь рисковать. В азартных играх имеют значение только ставки… и шансы. Ты здесь, потому что для меня ставки того стоили, и думаю, у меня были все шансы. Мне нужен кто-то… кто понимает, о чём я не могу говорить, и знает, когда следует молчать. Я хочу кого-то, кто может назвать книги, которые я читаю, и разговаривать со мной на равных. Я не хочу домашнего любимчика... я хочу партнёра.

То, что я делаю… моя работа… у неё есть цель. Высшая цель. Я не могу объяснить… пока, но со временем, наверное, смогу. Просто потому, что я занимаюсь… тем, чем занимаюсь… это не делает меня людоедом. Но точно делает… здесь… одиноким.

Тут красиво, правда? Так много отличных вещей. Удобно. Намного лучше, чем некоторые места, где я побывал, но я здесь один. Не как в камере-одиночке, конечно. Я могу приходить и уходить, когда захочу, но когда я прихожу домой, тут полно замечательных вещей, но они ровным счётом ничего не значат, потому что нет никого, значимого для меня, с кем я мог бы их разделить. Ты выделяешься из окружающего однообразия, и я… я подумал, что с тобой воспользуюсь этим шансом. Давай смотреть фактам в лицо… что-то между нами… назовём это химией, побуждает меня заполучить тебя в свою жизнь… насовсем. Я желал тебя с той минуты, как мы шагнули в ту камеру, но насиловать людей – это не для меня. Я сделал то, что сделал, чтобы дать тебе повод верить – до такого я не опущусь, и сделал это на полном серьёзе. Тебе не грозит опасность с моей стороны, и если ты захочешь уйти, ты можешь… и я позабочусь о том, чтобы у тебя было достаточно для хорошего старта где-нибудь. Только… я прошу тебя остаться. Делай, что захочешь… играй на рояле, читай, спи, развлекайся, как тебе нравиться, но пожалуйста, дай мне шанс. Я не разочарую тебя. Хорошо?

...Ошеломлён – вот подходящее выражение для моего состояния. Если бы я уже не лежал, я бы растянулся на полу бесформенной кучей. Он не был таким… там. Напряжение понизилось до точки медленного кипения, и, когда он обращается ко мне, у него тон, как у нервного подростка, приглашающего на гулянку едва знакомую девушку. Я не знаю, что сказать. Что-то сказать следует, но я только киваю. Я знаю, какой вопрос должен быть задан. А я даже не могу задать его, глядя ему в глаза.

\- Правила. Всегда есть правила. Какие они?

Он выглядит огорчённо и всё ещё играет золотым «Ролексом» на запястье.

\- Чёрт. Да… правила есть. Хотел бы я, чтобы их не было, но не я их придумал. Когда мы наедине, правил нет никаких, будь собой, говори, что думаешь, делай, что нравится, но есть осложнения, которые касаются моей работы. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Мне чертовски повезло встретить такого, как ты, там, где я тебя встретил. Что бы я сказал, если бы встретил кого-то вроде… банковского клерка, или официанта? Привет, я Гарри… Я мочу гангстеров и подонков – я так на жизнь зарабатываю… рад познакомиться. Идея совсем не ахти. Ты же всё понял, когда я ещё и слова не сказал, и это больше, чем мне когда-либо раньше встречалось. Добавлю, кстати, и не только из лести, что, ко всему прочему, я тебя считаю чертовски роскошным.

Вот самая суть. Мы никогда не говорим о моей работе перед кем бы то ни было, если только я не упоминаю её при тебе первым. Ты помнишь Рона? Водителя? Это наш человек, он в деле, как и я, и он мой хороший друг. Прикид шофёра – это прикрытие. Он один из немногих, кто приходит сюда регулярно. Врач, который приедет осмотреть тебя… он врач компании. Вообще-то, мерзавец, каких поискать, но в своём деле он один из лучших. Ему ты можешь доверять. Мария и Тереза не знают ничего. Пусть так и останется. Легенда такова: мне принадлежит значительный пакет акций компании по производству различных полимеров. Корпорация «Феникс». Всё, что тебе известно, это то, что я вхожу в совет директоров и вынужден часто ездить в командировки.

Официально, для тебя и для мира за этими стенами, моё имя Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Для Марии и Терезы и на определённых заданиях я – Гарри Блэк. У меня есть другие псевдонимы, но их ты будешь узнавать по мере необходимости. Это зависит от того, с кем я встречаюсь, на самом деле. Сюда не приходит никто, и я говорю на полном серьёзе. Никто. Только сотрудники компании, или предварительно одобренные мной. В этом здании нет стандартной телефонной линии. Телевидение и компьютер подключены через спутник. Не волнуйся… в компьютере нет ничего такого, что ты не можешь или не должен видеть, и подключение защищено. Я могу достать для тебя мобильник. Тоже с защитой. Никогда не сообщай адрес этого здания, и если захочешь выйти или что-то в этом роде, в идеале с тобой должен быть я или Рон, в качестве водителя и охраны для тебя. Он опытный. Один из лучших водителей в этом бизнесе и притом потрясающе меткий стрелок. В худшем случае, если окажешься один, возьми такси до улицы за несколько кварталов отсюда, а потом прогуляйся пешком, пока не удостоверишься, что за тобой нет слежки, и затем через домофон попроси Марию впустить тебя.

Мария и Тереза проверены, их переписка и прочие взаимодействия с внешним миром аккуратно организованы. У них абонентские ящики на почте. Для тебя оформят такой же. Дважды в неделю Тереза и Мария ездят в город пополнить запасы продуктов. Они же увозят с собой почту или привозят её на обратном пути. Они убеждены, что я эксцентричен и крайне озабочен неприкосновенностью своей частной жизни. Они уважают эти правила, и у них отличные рекомендации с прежних мест работы, иначе бы их здесь не было. Им очень хорошо платят, вместе они отлично справляются, и в этом доме всё работает как часы. Мы все соблюдаем правила, ни у кого не возникает никаких проблем.

Это подводит меня к следующей теме. Досье. Я читал твоё. Пожалуйста, не усматривай в этом нечто зловещее. Учитывая мою профессию, это всего лишь необходимость. Я не хотел шпионить за тобой, но, прежде чем рискнуть и сделать для тебя исключение из правил, я должен был подстраховаться. По моему указанию, подняли все записи о тебе, служба безопасности подвергла их всесторонней проверке, а её результаты ждали меня на конспиративной квартире. Я знаю, кто твои родители, в какую школу ты ходил, и даже где ты обретался, пока не встретил Забини. Я выписал рояль на прошлой неделе, так как надеялся, что это даст тебе шанс заняться чем-то в своё удовольствие. Я полагал, прошло слишком много времени, с тех пор как ты мог делать что-то в этом роде, и, по моим представлениям, ты заслуживаешь куда больше, чем просто некоторую передышку.

Я знаю, что в неприятности ты влип из-за кокса, и нельзя, чтобы это произошло и здесь. Понимаешь? Я не осуждаю тебя... проблема в том, что наркотики тянут за собой кучу прочего дерьма, а это место - безопасно и должно остаться таковым. Это не обсуждается. Не имеет значения, что мы делаем вне этих стен, но домой мы проблемы не приносим.

Это не просто правила. Это Священное Писание. Это заповеди. То, что я увидел в тебе, понравилось мне настолько, чтобы игнорировать то, от чего другие бы вздрогнули, но, когда дело касается секретности и безопасности моей работы, компромиссов быть не может. Мы друг друга поняли?

... Я сам не знаю, что делаю. Ещё сегодня днём я ясно понимал, чего хочу, но теперь мой разум напоминает трясину. Я хочу сбежать прочь... взять немного денег и начать заново подальше отсюда, но в его присутствии я слабею. Я боюсь того, каким становлюсь, когда он рядом... когда я слышу, какие вещи он говорит. Он лучше и добрее, но слишком напоминает Блейза в похожей ситуации – словно она повторяется заново. Уже одно то, что он рядом, вызывает во мне болезненное желание покориться. Когда-то я любил это ощущение, но с ним тяжело мириться, когда мой разум истошно кричит мне бежать и спасаться. Я вынужден спрашивать ещё. Есть вещи, которые мне нужно знать. Успокоят ли ответы мою совесть? Это словно язва, которую я тревожу и не даю залечить. Мне нужен предлог, чтобы сдаться и сказать «да». Мне нужно, чтобы мои страхи успокоили... а страхов у меня много.

\- Что... что ты хочешь, чтобы я... сделал? Я могу уйти... сегодня... если захочу? Ты позволишь мне? Я не хочу неприятностей. Я просто хочу быть в безопасности. Я... я очень устал... бояться. Я не сделаю ничего, что принесло бы неприятности... но что мне придётся делать? Что... что ты хочешь от меня?

\- Может, это прозвучит немного странно... учитывая, сколько времени всё было наоборот, но я не хочу, чтобы ты делал что-либо, что тебе неприятно. Не то, чтобы я строил грандиозные замыслы, или что-то в этом роде, но на ближайшее время кое-какие планы у меня есть, из них медосмотр - первым делом. Я подумывал сегодня вечером поужинать здесь, ночью выспаться хорошенько, а завтра, если будешь в настроении, возможно, пройтись по магазинам. Каким захочешь. Просто небольшой выход в город, прежде чем мы отпразднуем твой грядущий день рождения. Помимо этого... читай, сколько душа пожелает, занимайся музыкой, наслаждайся едой, и просто живи. Определись сам, что ты хочешь делать со своей жизнью.

Я скажу прямо... я надеюсь, что ты действительно проведёшь некоторое время со мной и позволишь мне насладиться твоим обществом, но я привёз тебя сюда не для того, чтобы принуждать к сексу или удерживать с помощью подкупа. Я серьёзно. Я не хочу домашнего любимчика. Если бы хотел, он бы у меня уже был, и я бы держал его подальше от своей жизни здесь. Я хочу знать о тебе то, что не прочтёшь в досье. Мне бы хотелось тешить себя надеждой, что мой риск оправдает себя и кое-кто решит остаться, потому что я стою того, чтобы быть рядом. И мне бы очень хотелось, что бы этим кое-кем оказался ты.

... Ну и что бы вы сделали в подобной ситуации? Это полное безумие называется моей жизнью. Сногсшибательно красивый мужчина, достаточно богатый и достаточно сильный, чтобы защитить меня от чего угодно, хочет меня для себя... безо всяких условий... и прямо-таки с моим обычным везением, которым я, кажется, всегда обладал, он оказывается наёмным убийцей с душой поэта. Философ-романтик, который убивает за деньги. Резкий стук в дверь заставляет меня судорожно вдохнуть, а Гарри поворачивается, чтобы ответить.

\- Войдите!

Дверь быстро открывается, за ней человек в дорогом, отлично сшитом белом костюме. У него длинные чёрные волосы с обильной сединой, собранные сзади в хвостик. Он подбирает две огромные сумки и переступает порог с раздражённым и скучающим видом.

\- Это вызов на дом, который я не должен был бы даже принимать. Правила, Гарри, слышал про них когда-нибудь? Это ещё кто, чёрт возьми, и какого чёрта он здесь делает? И не надо мне дерзить, как обычно. Если это не ты или не кто-то из персонала, я даже пальцем пошевелить не обязан.

Гарри кривится, но шепчет несколько слов напоследок, пока тот человек ставит сумки на пол и начинает доставать оборудование.

\- Просто подумай об этом. Пожалуйста. Ты ни о чём не пожалеешь... Я обещаю.

\- Ну? Я всё ещё жду ответов. И дай мне стул. Могу я, по крайней мере, сесть нормально, раз уж ты прервал мою игру в гольф. Тебе повезло, что ты полезен фирме, мальчишка.

\- Доктор Снейп, это Дрэйк. Он ненадолго потерял сознание, и достаточно долго получал далеко не лучшее медицинское обслуживание, так что я подумал, было бы неплохо, если бы его осмотрел врач, который как следует знает своё дело. Дрэйк... познакомься с доктором Снейпом.

\- Лестью ты ничего не добьёшься, щенок. Займись делом и подай мне стул, пока я приготовлю инструменты. Я хочу закончить с этим побыстрее.

Гарри принёс от рабочего стола стул, закатив глаза за спиной доктора, так что только я мог видеть написанное на его лице раздражение, но у этого человека явно глаза на затылке.

\- И не надо мнетут закатывать глаза! Поставь стул у кровати и уходи. Тогда я смогу разобраться с этим и вернуться к игре. Иди!

Гарри ставит стул рядом с кроватью, и этот доктор Снейп начинает выкладывать на ночной столик предметы, которые я узнаю. Тонометр, тесты на сахар в крови, пузырьки, шприцы, что-то вроде лакмусовых полосок для простейших анализов крови. Маленький портативный микроскоп и много чего ещё.

\- Ты заблудился между двумя «и» в слове «иди», Гарри? Выметайся!

Гарри пожимает плечами и уходит, напоследок окинув меня сочувственным взглядом. И вот я остаюсь один на один на кровати с весьма раздражённым на вид человеком рядом со мной, в одной руке у него тонкий медицинский фонарик, а в другой - депрессор языка.

\- Открой рот, покажи язык. Полагаю, ты не умственно отсталый с рождения, иначе он бы меня предупредил. Попробуем сделать это попроще... Дрэйк.

Моё имя капает с его языка, как матерное слово. Что он, наверно, думает обо мне... или о Гарри? Парень в старомодной юбке и топе. Не удивительно, что он испытывает отвращение. Я делаю, что он говорит, скупые команды, одна за другой. Как и сказал Гарри по телефону, он проводит стандартный медосмотр. Глаза, уши, нос и горло, а потом он измерил мне давление и пульс. Оказалось, что у меня давление на несколько пунктов ниже нормы, но ничего серьёзного, а пульс слегка ускорен, что необычно для человека с давлением чуть ниже среднего. Уколол мне палец, и выяснилось, что сахар в крови тоже понижен. А он только хмыкает, или издаёт другие неопределённые звуки, командуя мной направо и налево.

Я ненавижу иголки, но он берёт пять образцов крови. ПЯТЬ! Вампир грёбаный. Что он там собрался проверять в таком количестве? Он опечатывает все пробирки, кроме последней, и начинает готовить на столике какой-то набор химика, задавая вопросы со скоростью пулемётной очереди. Известные аллергии? История алкоголизма или употребления наркотиков? Принимаемые в данный момент лекарственные препараты или пищевые добавки? Предпочтения в еде? Ещё и ещё. Он скрупулёзен и задаёт вопросы, которые мне никогда раньше не задавали. Когда он принимается выяснять некоторые очень личные подробности, насчёт половой жизни, вроде того, что я делал или не делал… я замолкаю. Он делает паузу в своих тестах и бросает на меня взгляд, способный содрать со стен штукатурку.

\- Я не твоя мамочка. Отвечай на грёбаный вопрос и не красней, как идиот. Если ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы заниматься этим, а это так, тогда ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы вслух сказать об этом врачу.

Мне приходится объяснять… в слегка завуалированных выражениях, что я имел «пассивное» анальное или «активное» оральное сношение каждый день или через день на протяжении последних семи лет, иногда с несколькими партнёрами. Я не упоминаю тюрьму, потому что ему особо не нужно знать эту деталь. Когда вы озвучиваете всё с клинической точки зрения, с отрывом от реалий, это кажется намного более отвратительным. Прокручивая в голове цифры, я осознаю, что занимался сексом, притом против воли, примерно две тысячи раз за последние семь лет. Мне чертовски повезло, что я почти всегда занимался им с одним и тем же человеком, и это был Флинт. На него приходилось 95% секса, к которому меня принуждали. Меня проверяли на ВИЧ каждый год, и каждый раз тесты оказывались отрицательными. Мне только пришлось пару раз переболеть гонореей. Как вам такое в качестве выигрыша в «русскую рулетку»? А пока он вернулся к своим тестам, пробирке с кровью и своему микроскопу.

\- Ну, что ж… Дрэйк, несмотря на некоторую вялость… тебе мало что грозит. Сахар в крови понижен, у тебя гипогликемия. На твоём месте, я бы умерил потребление сахара. Это относится и к продуктам, богатым крахмалом, вроде хлеба, картофеля или макарон, а так же газировке, конфетам и прочему мусору, который в эти дни едят дети. Не будешь осторожен – в один прекрасный день обнаружишь у себя диабет. Ты весишь недостаточно для своего роста, фунтов на десять*. Питайся здоровой пищей и ешь регулярно… и тебе нужна физическая нагрузка… это приведёт твоё давление в норму. Я бы сказал, ты слишком долго вёл малоподвижный образ жизни. Ты, судя по всему, страдаешь от лёгкого перенапряжения и расстройства, но с этим можно справиться, соблюдая хороший режим сна, какое-то время избегая стрессовых ситуаций и обдумывая свои действия, вместо того, чтобы заставлять себя реагировать на ситуацию немедленно. Если не поможет, я могу предложить очень слабое успокоительное. Ты плохо спал последнее время, я полагаю, это стресс, по большей части. Он может быть вызван резкой сменой обстановки. Сколько времени ты провел в тюрьме?

\- Семь… семь лет. – Я так чертовски унижен. Это как самый худший кошмар наяву. Он видит это, глядя на меня. Это написано у меня на лбу. Тюремная подстилка. Грязь. Прошмандовка. Нарк. Шлюха.

\- Прекрати делать такой вид и никогда не считай других тупыми. Питался ты из рук вон плохо. Слова «семь лет» прозвучали около дюжины раз, пока я тебя расспрашивал, ты признался в незаконном употреблении наркотиков и сексуальных контактах в количестве, необычном для не моногамных отношений, с одним основным участником, помимо тебя самого. Я также знаю, где Гарри провёл последний месяц. Пардон, но я делаю собственные выводы… обычно они правильные. Мой тебе совет, мальчик. Это случилось. Преодолей это. То было там… это – здесь и сейчас. Ты капитально облажался, но тебя никто не заставляет делать ту же глупость дважды. Ожидать, что, вопреки доказательствам, увиденным собственными глазами, результаты одних и тех же действий будут отличаться – это безумие по определению.

Повзрослей, наконец… иначе умрешь молодым и перед смертью будешь выглядеть ужасно. Питайся хорошо, регулярно тренируйся, соблюдай режим сна и не обращайся со своим телом, как с помойкой для токсичных отходов. Одно то, что рекламировать нечто по ТВ – законно, не значит, что это нечто тебе полезно… в большинстве случаев, дело обстоит с точностью до наоборот, иначе они бы не тратили деньги, убеждая тебя купить это. Я провёл стандартное обследование на венерические и другие наиболее распространённые заболевания, которые легко выявить быстро, и ты, вопреки ожиданиям, чист. Остальные результаты у меня будут через неделю или дней десять, после того как я вернусь к себе в офис. К твоему сведению, я был вот на столечко близок к тому, чтобы сыграть «пар»**, когда Гарри позвонил мне. Будь это кто угодно, кроме него… я бы просто послал их на три буквы. Следуй моим советам – и с тобой всё будет в порядке. Я пришлю тебе сюда распечатку… надо полагать, ты здесь будешь…

Решающий момент. Кажется, мне сейчас придётся сделать выбор. Я в шоке от водоворота событий, в котором сегодня оказался, а он пакует вещи, как будто меня вообще здесь нет. По его одежде видно, что он зарабатывает на том же уровне, что и Гарри. Кто взял на себя труд вызвать его осмотреть меня, не станет убивать меня. Думаю… думаю, что здесь я, вообще-то, в большей безопасности, чем был за всю свою жизнь. Это немного сбивает с толку.

\- Да. Я буду здесь. И спасибо Вам. Думаю… думаю, я просто… боялся.

Подхватив сумки, доктор Снейп встал и потянул на меня носом.

\- Полагаю, тебя винить не в чем. Я иногда забываю, что не все живут так, как мы. Это немного слишком, для одного раза. Гарри не следовало привозить тебя сюда, но он привёз, и поскольку он наш золотой мальчик, то получает, что захочет. Не перенапрягайся, отдохни и старайся, чтобы тебе не требовалась моя помощь. Увидимся, Дрэйк.

А потом он выходит прочь из комнаты, и вот его уже нет. Я слышу, как он ворчит на Гарри на пути в холл и к лифту. Гарри вернётся с минуты на минуту. Я чувствую себя ужасно… но завтра… я, может быть, смогу пройтись по магазинам. Кто сказал, что все перемены – обязательно к худшему?

Когда Гарри возвращается, я молчу, пока он вытаскивает стул и садится у края постели. Я чувствую себя как выжатый лимон. Мой желудок продолжает трепыхаться и капризничать. С этим я ничего не могу поделать. Я чувствую недомогание, поскольку потерял так много крови на многочисленные пробы доктора, и рядом тлеет присутствие Гарри. Я чувствую его. Он полон дум, которые держит при себе. Я вижу, что он прикладывает усилия, стараясь не напугать меня. Где тот человек - воплощение уверенности - который увёл меня в свою камеру? Между нами повисло нервное молчание. Слишком долгое. Мне хочется плакать. Из-за этого я чувствую себя глупо, не позволю этому случиться. Слова доктора Снейпа всё ещё звенят у меня в ушах.

_«Преодолей это. То было там… это здесь и сейчас. Ты капитально облажался, но тебя никто не заставляет делать ту же глупость дважды»._

Я сошёл с ума? Когда я в последний раз доверил выбор пути своему желанию, чтобы обо мне беспокоился и заботился красивый парень, я оказался в тюрьме, где меня насиловали семь лет! Я снова делаю неправильный выбор… или это перемена, которую я ждал всю свою жизнь? Гарри Блэк громко вздыхает, сбивая ход моих мыслей и снова переключая его на себя.

\- Дрэйк… прости меня. Для тебя это чересчур. Иногда я делаю ставку и проигрываю. Я могу удостовериться, что у тебя будет достаточно денег, чтобы начать заново где-нибудь, а Рон сможет вернуться сюда, как только отвезёт дока. Я понимаю, и единственное, о чём я прошу – твоё молчание об этом месте и моём имени. Я… я искренне надеюсь, что у тебя всё будет хо…

\- Я останусь.

Слова упали с языка с тяжестью наковальни. Кажется, я снова могу дышать, и тихая улыбка, которая так хорошо смотрится на его лице, вернулась. Я могу поверить, что он не хочет причинить мне боль. Я могу в это поверить… я только не могу поверить, что в итоге он не причинит её мне всё равно.

На словах он добрый, и, когда я говорю ему, что меня всё ещё клонит в сон от стресса и кровопотери, он встает и говорит, чтобы я не стеснялся и вздремнул, если хочется. Ужин не будет готов ещё пару часов. Он доволен, светится от радости. Я лежу молча, пока он не ушёл, и не могу не гадать, что будет дальше. Так много всего. Больше, чем я в состоянии воспринять. Я всё ещё в его доме, в его постели, наслаждаюсь его добротой. Он подходит под мой тип мужчин. Слишком уж подходит, что не утешает, поскольку мой тип всегда означает неприятности. Я не хочу неприятностей, но… думаю, я хочу Гарри.

Я закрываю глаза и молюсь, впервые с тех пор, как был достаточно наивен, чтобы верить, будто это что-то изменит. Боже милостивый, пожалуйста, не дай, чтобы последнее оказалось ещё и первым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 1 фунт = 453,6 г. Ди весит меньше, чем нужно, на четыре с половиной кг (прим. переводчика).  
> ** "пар" – В гольфе: установленное количество ударов по мячу, необходимое хорошему игроку для проведения мяча в лунку (прим. переводчика).


	7. Chapter 7

Прошлой ночью Гарри Блэк... я имею в виду, Поттер... я имею в виду... чёрт! Псевдонимы грёбаные. Забини хоть был просто Забини. Конечно, он всего лишь толкал наркоту за гроши, с Гарри он даже рядом не стоял. Так о чём это я? Ох... да... прошлой ночью Гарри позволил мне спать одному. Он даже вопрос об этом не поднял. Я весь издёргался и ослабел – этот «доктор-вампир» у меня столько крови вытянул- так что просто отключился.

Я согласился остаться... на какое-то время. Ну и что, что любопытство сгубило кошку. Я не кот, но девять жизней и способность всегда приземляться на лапы у меня определённо имеется. Гарри смотрел с облегчением, и, судя по всему, потихоньку ушёл в одну из комнат для гостей, когда я вырубился и проспал всё на свете, и ужин в том числе. Я проснулся в одиночестве. Это меня удивило, так как я на полном серьёзе считал, что, поскольку я брал у него в рот, он просто станет спать в своей постели, вне зависимости от того, буду я там или нет. И я, вроде как, хотел, чтобы он в ней спал. Какое разочарование – зайти так далеко и потом проснуться одному, на подушках, которые пахнут им, но без него рядом со мной во плоти.

Страшно подумать, я так долго не спал рядом с кем-либо. Честно говоря, мне нравится на людях изображать сволочную хладнокровную стерву, но, когда гаснет свет, меня так и тянет обниматься. Это единственный тип близости, которого мне всегда не хватало. И потом, с кем бы я это разделил? Обычно с клиентами не обнимаются, и, в любом случае, большинство из них не являются тем, что захочется прижать к себе поближе. Они из серии «получи свои деньги и вали отсюда, как закончишь». И, разумеется, первый же приличный человек, который обратил на меня внимание, который приложил столько усилий, чтобы привезти меня сюда, пугает меня до глубины души и проводит ночь в другой постели. На самом деле… это даже мило.

Он и был милым во всех отношениях. Невозможно сопоставить образ человека, который избил Флинта до полусмерти, с тем элегантным, привлекательным, желающим угодить парнем, которого я встретил вчера. Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Как можно сказать такому парню «нет»? Он сообщил мне своё настоящее имя… и он не собирается убивать меня. Если уж на то пошло, я думаю, что опасности вокруг меня сейчас меньше, чем когда-либо. Одно только осознание этого уже слегка кружит мне голову.

Я просыпаюсь очень рано, ну, так ещё и четырёх не было, когда я вчера потерял сознание. С того времени, как всё закончилось, я проспал в общей сложности с шести вечера до пяти утра. Я не спал так долго... ха... док Снейп был прав. Всё те же семь лет.Рано или поздно придётся начинать жить дальше. Я могу носить отпечаток того, что делал или кем был, всегда, если захочу... или я могу стать кем-то совсем иным. Я жив... и сегодня я иду за покупками. Это... это будет здорово.

Гарри проснулся вскоре после меня. Я услышал шум воды в душе гостевой комнаты дальше по коридору. Я прошёл на кухню за кофе. Тереза всегда устанавливает таймер на кофеварке так, чтобы машина начала готовить кофе в пять, и он был готов для Гарри, когда бы тот ни оказался дома, даже если они ещё спят. Когда они знают, что он дома, они встают раньше. Я спохватился, что опять хожу в его пижаме. Я к ней привык, но теперь он дома. Что, если он захочет её обратно? На что он может рассердиться? Я скоро это выясню. Растрёпанный, в мешковатой шёлковой пижаме, с чашкой кофе «Арабика Хайгроун» в одной руке и подавляя зевок другой, я иду обратно в комнаты Гарри Блэка – принять душ. Он появляется из боковой двери холла и улыбается. На нём нет ничего, кроме полотенца. И не особенно широкого полотенца, к тому же. Краешек его плоти выглядывает из-под кромочки, и мне ли краснеть после всего, через что я прошёл, но сейчас рано, и я не в лучшей форме.

\- Привет... ты в душ? Мне просто нужно заглянуть в гардероб на пару минут. Я думаю, на сегодня что-нибудь не слишком формальное, поскольку позднее мы идём по магазинам. Когда будешь готов, я вызову Рона. После завтрака. С минуты на минуту встанет Тереза и начнёт готовить. Ты хорошо выспался?

Он такой бодрый. Для человека, который не спал в собственной кровати, поскольку её заняла эмоционально выжатая “примадонна”, он чересчур жизнерадостен.

\- Ага. Просто хотелось кофе, прежде чем я смогу сделать что-то более сложное, нежели просто открыть глаза. Ты... ты не возражаешь, если я поношу это, пока не оденусь... а? Я спал... нормально. Я не хотел, чтобы... чтобы ты... это твоя постель всё-таки... так что...

\- А. Ладно. Мы потом со всем этим разберёмся. Я просто хотел удостовериться, что ты в порядке.

Он направляется в хозяйские апартаменты с тем же невозмутимым спокойствием, какое демонстрирует всегда, а я смотрю ему в спину, пока он входит в комнату передо мной. Ням! Я видел много литых тел в тюрьме... но в тех обстоятельствах наслаждаться видом было сложно. Здесь, на мягких коврах, попивая отличный кофе, я могу смотреть мужчине вслед и неприкрыто вожделеть мышцы его спины. Приятно потрогать... приятно подержаться, в то время как он... чёрт. Может, у меня и свободная пижама, но небольшую выпуклость спереди всё же видно. Мария обхохочется, если увидит, что я так реагирую на Гарри!

После того, как я перевидал столько членов, которые, хотел я того или нет, пихали в меня с того или иного конца, просто не поддаётся объяснению, что спустя несколько дней красивой жизни я превратился обратно в отъявленную шалаву для первого же члена, который оказался поблизости. Этот хотя бы приличный. Я хочу сдёрнуть с него это полотенце и... проклятье... пижама опять топорщится. Я подожду. Сегодня вечером. Я мог бы сделать себе маленькое послабление... если сегодняшний день пройдёт гладко. Если он будет так же мил ко мне, как сейчас. Может быть, это усложнит ситуацию... но ненамного, ведь она и так уже сложнее некуда, правда? Почему бы мне не получить желаемое? Особенно после десяти лет, которые я провёл так паршиво.

Душ нагревается всегда быстро, и, кажется, горячая вода никогда не кончается. Я его просто обожаю. Скрабы для тела, шампуни салонного качества и кондиционер заставляют всё помещение благоухать, словно корзина с фруктами и пряностями. Здесь я чувствую себя больше, чем просто человеком, и я люблю это ощущение. Я красивый, и холёный, и я понимаю, почему меня некоторое время хотят держать поближе к себе. Иногда очень приятно пару минут посмаковать это. Чуть-чуть средства для укладки, и мои волосы лежат как надо, что для меня нормально. Они всегда были достаточно тонкими, так что с ними легко справиться.

Я вытерся полотенцем, скользнул обратно в пижаму и прошёл назад в спальню... почти надеясь, что Гарри ещё там, но он ушёл. Вероятно, из вежливости. У этого человека есть такт... надо отдать ему должное. Просто хотелось бы, чтобы он был более напористым. Не злобным или грубым... так что, наверное, я предпочитаю такт, но я не умею руководить чем-либо... у меня лучше получается приспосабливаться к тому, что выпадает на мою долю. В данный момент я надеюсь, что на мою долю выпадет завтрак, поход по магазинам, стилист, обед в каком-нибудь уютном месте и немного секса на десерт!

Моя совесть уверяет меня, что я маньяк – думать так о мужчине, который зарабатывает на жизнь, убивая людей. Чем бы Гарри Блэк обычно ни занимался, сегодня он сделает одного человека очень, очень счастливым. Моя совесть может катиться на три буквы. Я хочу жить так, как привык, как могу, как люблю жить, и Гарри сделает это возможным.

Он сидит за столом на кухне, разговаривая с Терезой, которая встречает меня лёгкой улыбкой, когда я вхожу и сажусь. Хоть раз я здесь не единственный, кроме неё. На столе тосты и джем, ломтики копчёного окорока и яйца “Бенедикт”*, дольки свежей дыни и грейпфрутов, сок и ещё кофе. Секунд на десять я забываю, что в помещении Гарри, а потом вспоминаю про своё воспитание и стараюсь прекратить есть как кто-то, кого накануне выпустили из кутузки.

\- У тебя был вид наслаждающегося человека. Не останавливайся из-за меня... мне очень даже нравится, как ты при этом выглядишь.

Когда он говорит такое, мне жаль, что рядом Тереза. Мне не привычны комплименты, по крайней мере, больше не привычны... но думаю, вернуть умение принимать их вполне в моих силах. Нахрен формальности. У меня на тарелке яйца “Бенедикт” и дольки охлаждённой дыни. Гарри ест лениво, отщипывая ветчину или отвлечённо поднося к губам на вилке кусочки фруктов или яичницы. Как только я проглотил достаточно еды, чтобы утолить первый голод, наблюдать за ним стало легче... и наблюдение стало завораживать.

Каждое его действие настолько точное, настолько всерьёз... но сейчас он кажется очень расслабленным. Умиротворённым. Он у себя дома. Единственное, что не вписывается в обстановку, так это я. У него задумчивый, беспокойный вид, он полон мыслей, которые держит при себе. Ни за что не стану ему мешать – не хочу его задеть. Я знаю, что он не желает мне смерти, и знаю, что он кажется очень добрым... но это не значит, что я всё забыл. Сейчас это имеет ещё большее значение.

Передо мной стоит глобальный выбор. Решение... одна из тех вещей, в которых я полный профан. Мне придётся это обдумать, аккуратно... и спокойно... как сказал доктор Снейп. Гарри – убийца. Под каким соусом это ни подай, но я увлечён человеком, который совершает действия куда более преступные, чем Блейз когда-либо пытался. Это всё было хорошо, когда мне было семнадцать и я перешёл от минетов в автомобилях и дешёвых мотелей к ужинам в четырёхзвёздочных ресторанах... но завтра мне двадцать пять. Есть ли хоть один человек, ради которого стоит быть в этом замешанным? Рискну ли я получить новый тюремный срок... ещё раз лишиться свободы, или даже жизни... только ради того, чтобы быть с кем-то богатым и красивым... и прилично оснащённым. Аррргх! Если я буду и дальше думать в том направлении, бугорок на пижаме спереди не даст мне выйти из-за стола, пока остальные ещё здесь!

Сложно сказать, с его-то загаром, но когда я встретил его взгляд через стол, думаю, он покраснел! Честно! Могу поклясться! Он, мать его, покраснел! Я чуть ли не физически ощутил, как моё полумёртвое эго поднялось на новые высоты. Я могу заставить хладнокровного убийцу покраснеть... в полседьмого утра... будучи с растрёпанными волосами и одетый в огромную пижаму! Пусть я и не знаю, останусь или уйду... но думаю, у меня впереди замечательный день.

* * *

Позвольте мне кое-что рассказать о Чикаго. Это настоящий город-вселенная. Гигантская ярмарка культур, идеалов, мечтаний и тел. Угнездившийся на берегу озера Мичиган, комфортно устроившийся между главными хайвеями четырёх штатов, Чикаго огромен и ярок, потому что всегда был в центре самого сердца Америки. Когда торговля всё ещё строилась на использовании речных барж, задолго до появления самоходных судов, Чикаго уже вырос и бурлил кипучей деятельностью.

Он полон коррупции? Ага. Большой, и шумный, и грязный? Ага. Это – дом? Ага... дом. Чикаго прозвали “Городом Ветров”, и когда приходит ветер с озера, вонь урбанизированной жизни счищает прочь, а люди укутываются в тёплые пальто и куртки и всё равно принимаются за работу. В жару или холод, смердящий или сверкающий, Чикаго всегда в движении. Спорт, сельское хозяйство, судоходство, промышленное производство, политика и вечеринки... Чикаго никогда не перестает жить и дышать. Квартал музеев – просто краса и гордость города. Пусть не Лувр, но, помимо Нью-Йорка и Лос-Анджелеса, это один из крупнейших и развитых культурных центров Америки. А еда! За океаном раньше смеялись над американской кухней. Американская кухня - вот оксюморон! Больше нет. Появились экзотические гастрономы и закусочные, принадлежащие детям и внукам иммигрантов, а они знают толк в кушаньях своей былой родины. Если это съедобно, вы найдёте это здесь.

Здесь есть рестораны, высоко оценённые самыми строгими критиками, где могут воспроизвести лучшие блюда мира ломтик в ломтик. Каждая этническая субкультура, какую вы только сможете вообразить, открыла ресторан где-то в этом гигантском городе, и если вы захотите истинно кантонских кушаний, приготовленных настоящими кантонийцами, вы сможете это найти. То же самое касается всех остальных блюд, от ирландских до афганских. Хотите, чтобы ваш взыскательный вкус удивили? Приезжайте в Чикаго… но привозите деньги. В наши дни в Америке нет ничего дёшевого, кроме наших политиков… а их можно снять за почасовую плату, как те убогие мотели, в которых меня когда-то трахали, и в Чикаго в том числе. На жильё большой спрос, места не хватает, и если вы хотите поселиться здесь и при этом обезопасить свою жизнь и здоровье, придётся платить высокую аренду в приличных районах города.

Это – родина нео-капитализма. Милтон Фридман и «Чикаго-бойз»** выдумали и ловко сформулировали кучу заманчивой хрени, которую взяли на вооружение почти все фискальные консерваторы за последние тридцать лет. Вкратце идея такова: если позволить богатым людям делать всё, что они захотят, и оставить их в общем-то без присмотра и без налогов, бизнес будет процветать, появятся новые рабочие места и экономика по умолчанию станет лучше. В сущности же, Милти был лживым мешком дерьма, который нашёл удачную тему для разглагольствований, на что охотно купилась аудитория и "мозговые центры", позарез нуждающиеся в логично звучащих аргументах в поддержку законодательства, защищающего их интересы. Десятилетия спустя, по всему миру, эта политика доказала, что если вы отмените подотчётность, санкции и ответственность, высшие должностные лица корпораций поведут себя так же зрело, как подростки, которым выдали виски и ключи от машины. Сомнительная честь для Чикаго – приписывать себе это философское бедствие, но Чикаго переживал и худшее, и всегда сможет пережить.

Честный капитализм, с другой стороны, имеет некоторые замечательные преимущества, и здесь вы можете увидеть их все. Шоппинг – божественный. Если что-то есть у них – в Париже, Лондоне, Лос-Анджелесе или Нью-Йорке, здесь у нас это тоже есть. Я всё ещё размышляю про себя, что лучше – шоппинг или секс, и я признаю, что шоппинг, вероятно, наступает на пятки последнему, но после него едва ли приходится чиститься. Шоппинг может не быть грязным делом, но секс обязан им быть. Если вы не стали липким и потным и не пошумели всласть… тогда вообще не стоило им заниматься. Но эй, не слушайте меня… я с пятнадцати лет был всего лишь хвалёной мишенью дартс для болтов. Мои познания о том, как сделать правильный выбор, можно собрать в напёрсток… и там ещё для пальца место останется.

Гарри отвёл меня в салон. В настоящий салон… а не просто к стилисту. Мне сделали маникюр и педикюр, а также гораздо более подходящую стрижку, пока играла успокаивающая музыка, а Гарри читал газету. Я выбрал достаточно стильную стрижку-унисекс. Удлинённые пряди спереди, практически на глаза, и достаточно короткие сзади. Идеально: с законченной укладкой и стайлингом я снова выгляжу почти на восемнадцать. Мне даже массаж сделали, и позвольте вам сказать, мне не делали его с тех пор, как я был ребёнком, который был не в том возрасте, чтобы у него где-то ломило по-настоящему, и если мне на глаза навернулись слёзы… что ж… они были от радости.

Преображение в салоне «М.А.К.» завершает работу над моим обликом. Чтоб было понятно, «М.А.К.» – это салон, который предпочитают «переодетые примадонны» со всего света, а также те, кто добросовестно и крайне разборчиво подходит к выбору личной косметики: косметические линии у них просто блестящие. Я набрал косметики, какой только захотелось, и Гарри просто протянул им карточку, чтобы оплатить чеки. Я теперь могу сойти за парня или девушку… а не за явно измученную и потасканную тюремную подстилку. Осталась одна главная проблема… одежда!

Мне нужна и мужская, и женская одежда. В городе мне нравится выглядеть девушкой, но дома мне вполне комфортно в любой одежде, лишь бы она хорошо смотрелась и подчёркивала мои достоинства. Я, в некотором роде, хочу узнать, что Гарри думает обо мне как о парне. Он видел меня в моём худшем обличье, и он видел меня в тряпках, что были на мне, когда я откинулся из тюрьмы, но он никогда не видел Дрэйка Малфоя. Я хочу, чтобы он его увидел. Я хочу, чтобы обо мне судили, когда я выгляжу личностью, которой меня создала природа. Если же он хочет меня независимо от того, как я выгляжу... ну... даже думать о таком – это чересчур.

Унизительно только то, что, когда мы, наконец, оставляем машину на частной парковке и приступаем непосредственно к шоппингу... я вынужден пойти в отдел для подростков. Я невысокий и слишком тонкий почти для всех взрослых размеров, и, вероятно, всегда таким буду. Продавцы-консультанты заискивают, но, думаю, это скорее из-за эффекта, который Гарри производит среди незнакомых людей. Он повелевает ими, почти так же, как мой отец. Фу... вот в этом смысле я та-а-ак не хочу их сравнивать! Люди подчиняются ему, потому что он _знает_ , что он главный. Меня обслуживают по высшему разряду – несмотря на то, что я – парень в женской одежде, закупаюсь в обеих секциях и примеряю наряды один за другим – потому что у Гарри неограниченная кредитная линия, а эти люди знают, где их кусок хлеба с маслом.

«Барни’с Нью-Йорк», «Джейд», «Траджикали Хип», «Нейман Маркус»… один за другим, мы заходим в магазины, где продают именно то, что мне нужно. Они могут определить его принадлежность к высокому классу по тем же признакам, что и я. Хороший вкус и сдержанность в проявлении собственного благосостояния. Качество без показного блеска. Только подзаборное отребье нацепляет на себя лишние побрякушки, как только появятся деньжата. Настоящее богатство проявляется невзначай, в крошечных деталях. У Гарри нет украшений. Ни колец, ни татуировок, ни пирсинга. Ни запонок с инкрустацией, ни булавок для галстука с бриллиантами. Только безукоризненно сшитый костюм и часы «Ролекс», которые показывают время всех главных финансовых центров мира. Ни больше, ни меньше. Его одежда – ручной работы и такого качества, что большинство людей в месяц не зарабатывают столько, сколько стоит то, что на нём сейчас надето, и это, вероятно, ещё не самый дорогой костюм, который у него есть. Когда у людей внезапно появляются деньги и они пытаются показать, как хорошо обеспечены, они все делают одну и ту же ошибку. Они используют свой гардероб и аксессуары, чтобы всем стало ясно, какие они богатые. Это выглядит жалко, и люди с настоящими деньгами только склоняют головы, посмеиваясь втихомолку. Гарри не заботит, сколько у него денег. Он даже не считает, а это значит, что ему не нужно беспокоиться о счетах. Вот это и есть богатство.

В эти дни в Америке нужно быть практически миллионером, чтобы считаться представителем среднего класса. Это обстоятельство может не быть хорошим, или здравым, или справедливым… или даже рациональным, но оно всё больше и больше похоже на правду. Множество людей разбирают социум по косточкам, выискивая признаки расизма, или сексизма, или гомофобии, но они не видят картины в целом, потому что слишком пристально вглядываются в детали. Существует один единственный «-изм», который когда-либо имел значение. Он питает все остальные, как смотритель в зоопарке, который швыряет кровавые куски мяса хищным кошкам. Это не чёрное или белое, не мужское либо женское, не гомо или гетеро… это всё одного цвета… зелёного. Доллары. Золото. Классизм. Всё остальное – это побочные продукты первого главного различия между людьми. Богатства.

В реальности существует только два класса. По-настоящему богатые – и все остальные. Я был в обоих статусах, испытал и то, и другое на собственной шкуре, и это ставит меня в очень неординарное положение. Я вернулся в мир, где закупаются супермодели и компании, которые ими владеют, и я вижу различия яснее, чем когда-либо. У Гарри богатство есть, у меня оно есть, потому что я с Гарри, а у девушки, которая упаковывает мои покупки в пакеты и коробки, его нет и, вероятно, никогда не будет.

У меня теперь есть обувь, и чулки, и носки, слаксы, и юбки, и платья, клубные шмотки и вечерние наряды, пижамы и бельё, шляпы и перчатки, и всякие красивые мелочи, жизненно необходимые в гардеробе. У меня есть стринги, одновременно удобные и невыносимо сексуальные. Я почти боюсь момента, когда Гарри увидит меня в них… потому что какой бы силой воли он ни обладал, эта сила может испариться на месте. Я сейчас в мужской одежде, потому что нечего даже думать о том, чтобы надеть один из нарядов, которые мы сегодня купили, пока я не смогу заскочить кое-куда. В Бойстауне есть один магазинчик, который обслуживает «примадонн», они продают аксессуары, необходимые, чтобы заставить некоторые наряды смотреться как надо… спереди. У меня не особо развиты мышцы груди, и у меня больше нет ничего похожего на ложбинку. Мне нравится оценивающая ухмылка на лице Гарри, когда я выхожу из примерочной в облике парня. От этого у меня в животе трепещут бабочки.

За брюками к портному можно и потом, но у меня уже есть ремень, узкий и со вкусом подобранный, носки «Браш Модал», просто райские на ощупь, и хорошие чёрные ботинки с каблуками ровно такой высоты, чтобы было удобно. Они явно ниже, чем каблуки, которые были на мне, когда мы пришли сюда, и я замечаю разницу по пути к выходу. Неудивительно, что он казался гигантом в тюрьме, но обычным, когда мы встретились вновь. Он на самом деле не такой уж высокий, но, когда я снимаю каблуки и ношу что-то на плоской подошве, разница в росте более явная. Гарри намного шире меня в плечах, у него плотные, увитые мускулами ляжки и ноги… восхитительно. Это делает его более грузным на вид, но он, вероятно, весит не намного больше ста семидесяти фунтов***. Рядом с другими людьми он выглядит как нормальный человек. Это только рядом со мной он смотрится громадой и качком. Мне это нравится.

Он не молчал всё это время. Мы разговаривали по дороге к каждому магазину, но в разговоре иногда проскальзывали детали гораздо более значительные, чем остальная болтовня. Я собрался с духом и всё-таки спросил, почему он краснел за завтраком. Его категорическое отрицание этого факта было тем более занимательным… поскольку он краснел, пока отнекивался! Я настаивал, что хочу получить ответ, ну и получил.

\- Ладно! Хорошо! Ты хочешь знать? Ты очаровательно выглядел в моей пижаме! Менее сдержанный человек не смог бы вынести такого искушения. Я хотел тут же утащить тебя обратно в постель. Я только на работе каменный… в остальное время… это не так легко!

Я – создание хулиганское. Я не могу удержаться и наклоняюсь к нему, шепча так, чтобы Рон, водитель, не слышал.

\- Менее сдержанный – может быть, ну а более догадливый знал бы, что на самом деле… на самом деле… я хотел, чтобы он именно так и сделал.

У него раздуваются ноздри. Я скользнул обратно на своё сиденье, наблюдая, как у него на шее в вене скачет пульс. Он не зол… он возбуждён. Он желает меня… именно так, как я хочу, чтобы он желал, и, когда, наконец, придёт время, предвкушение сделает для него этот момент идеальным. Я надеюсь, что оно сделает его таковым и для меня, но, полагаю, легко догадаться, что я смогу развлечься в любом случае.

Мы разговариваем о многом, не только об этом. Очень о многом. Я нравлюсь ему, парнем или девушкой, в платье или в брюках. Звучит старомодно, но думаю, он вожделеет мой разум и мою душу, а не только моё тело. Шикарная внешность моим шансам, конечно, не повредит, но он действительно ищет чего-то большего, и я гадаю, смогу ли я стать для него этим. Он обладает неутомимым мышлением и жаждой жизни, которая заставляет меня вспоминать время, когда я был счастлив уже тем, что остаюсь в живых. Не может быть, что желать это рядом со мной – неправильно. Просто не может.

Я спрашивал о личном. Я придерживался тем, которые не имеют ничего общего с его работой, и мне ответили в туманных выражениях, опуская имена и географические названия. Я понимаю это. Он знает меня всего лишь несколько недель. Он не может рисковать слишком многим, риск, который он принял на себя, и так уже достиг поистине грандиозных пропорций.

Его родители погибли в автокатастрофе, когда ему был всего годик. Он оказался единственным выжившим, его вытащили, в крови, израненного и плачущего, из покорёженных обломков автомобиля. Он выжил по одной-единственной причине: его мать закрыла его своим телом, по большей части защитив от ударов и прочего вреда, в него попало только немного битого стекла. Его оставили под присмотром родственников, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что он не видел от них особенно доброго или хотя бы сносного отношения. Когда он говорит о них, его взгляд черствеет, и на месте тех, о ком он говорит, смотря вот так… я бы до смерти боялся, что он когда-нибудь встретит меня снова.

Когда ему было тринадцать, его крёстный получил над ним опекунство, и его глаза загораются, когда он говорит об этом человеке. Его личность, кем бы он ни был, определила для Гарри, какими должны быть настоящие родители. Этот человек умер два года спустя, и Гарри послали в закрытое военное училище на средства из доставшейся ему доли состояния его крёстного. Именно там он выяснил, чего ему хочется в жизни, в частности, что мальчики ему нравятся куда больше девочек, но он ещё очень долго ничего не предпринимал на этот счёт.

Он всегда был неумолимо сосредоточен на том, чтобы сделать то, что сделать необходимо, и окончил училище с отличием, после выпуска, в семнадцать лет, поступив в армию как эмансипированный подросток. Его ждали два наследства в трастовых фондах, от родителей и от крёстного, но он выбрал жизнь, полную опасностей, просто чтобы отшлифовать свои навыки настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Он служил в поисково-спасательном отряде. Эти люди появляются только тогда, когда обстановка уже напоминает пекло. Когда-нибудь слышали о «Падении «Чёрного ястреба»»****? Он был одним их тех ребят, которые вытаскивают людей из кошмарных ситуаций, и это точно насмешка над тем, что он сделал для меня. Он вытащил меня из ада и дал подсмотреть, какой хорошей жизнь может стать снова. Прямо сейчас я просто рад, что он это сделал, и к чёрту его причины.

Большую часть времени он провёл на Ближнем Востоке, что, безусловно, объясняет его загар. Оказывается, он говорит на трёх диалектах фарси и может читать и цитировать Коран как местный уроженец. Он не придерживается определённой религии, но читает обо всех, стараясь вычленить какой-нибудь смысл из смешения идей, которые появились у человечества за последние восемь тысяч лет. Он демобилизовался четыре года спустя, заключив контракт с теперешним работодателем, свой выбор не объяснил, но навёл меня на мысль, что у него на это были серьёзные причины личного характера.

О некоторых вещах мы просто не можем говорить здесь, и меня это вполне устраивает. Гарри приоткрыл завесу над тем, кто он на самом деле... мне этого достаточно... даже если пока всё слегка туманно. Гарри двадцать четыре года. Как и мне. Наши дни рождения разделяет примерно месяц. Это странно, потому что он кажется намного старше. Может, я тоже таким кажусь. Полагаю, это определяют поступки, которые мы совершаем... а не прожитые годы.

Мы останавливаемся на ланч в крошечной немецкой деликатесной. Может, в данный момент я - худенький, женоподобный Дрэйк Малфой, но я сияю, потому что нравлюсь Гарри... весь целиком... и я не чувствую себя отребьем, когда он смотрит на меня, тихо улыбаясь, радуясь тому, что он здесь со мной, и я подозреваю, что он также радостно носил бы лохмотья и рылся в отбросах, при условии, что я рядом. Это ощущение распространяется вокруг него волнами, ударяясь об меня, как о берег, и мне это нравится. Я сияю ярче всего, когда я – центр чьей-нибудь вселенной, и я наконец-то сияю снова.

Я расхрабрился. Я не боюсь. Здесь, в сердце города, смакуя ржаные сандвичи с беконом и швейцарским сыром, приправленные пряной горчицей, я – не перепуганный бывший зэк, оказавшийся в скользкой ситуации. Здесь я - привлекательный молодой парень, и здесь я с очень привлекательным мужчиной, который желает меня так же сильно, как и я его.

\- Гарри?

\- Да?

\- Почему я? Ты только что потратил небольшое состояние, чтобы приодеть меня. Ты купил рояль и организовал его доставку ещё даже до того, как я добрался до твоего дома, просто на случай, если я скажу да. Я даже не хочу знать, во сколько обошлось вытащить меня оттуда за месяц до срока. Мой приговор не предусматривал условно-досрочное освобождение или уменьшение срока за хорошее поведение. Не пойми меня неправильно. Я благодарен, но я должен знать причину. Что... что, чёрт возьми, ты видишь такого, чего не вижу я?

Он молчит, жуя сандвич и запивая его водой из бутылки. Я выжидаю, и почти хочу заговорить снова. Жаль, что на нём солнцезащитные очки. Если бы я видел его глаза, я мог бы попробовать догадаться, о чём он, должно быть, думает. Может быть, это звучит так, будто я клянчу. Это потому, что так оно и есть. Я хочу знать. Я хочу верить во что-нибудь, и я просто не могу так легко отказаться от этого. Ответ последовал – бесстрастный, озвученный так, словно Гарри с самого начала его знал и хотел сообщить в подходящее время. Всё, что я знаю об этом мире, погибает прекрасной смертью и вновь возрождается из пепла его слов.

\- Потенциал. В какой-то момент ты перестал видеть его. Но, тем не менее, он никуда не исчез. Когда мы волей-неволей жили вместе в одной камере, я заметил его, тлеющим у поверхности. Я слышал его в ответе на каждый вопрос, который тебе задавал. Я всё ещё вижу его всякий раз, как смотрю на тебя, и я хочу быть рядом, когда ты увидишь его в самом себе снова. Мне всё равно, что ты сделал... или кем ты был. Мне важно только то, кем ты можешь быть. Всё, что я сделал или ещё сделаю, - оно того стоит, если я смогу увидеть, как ты посмотришь на себя... и увидишь то, что вижу я.

Я больше никогда не буду праздновать традиционный день рождения. День, предшествующий ему, всегда будет заслонять любую бесполезную веху возраста. Я хотел верить во что-то, и Гарри заставил меня поверить снова. Этот день навсегда останется днём, когда что-то мёртвое внутри меня вернулось к жизни. День, когда я влюбился

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Яйца-пашот на английском маффине с маслом и канадским беконом под голландским соусом. Считается, что блюдо изобретено для постоянных посетителей знаменитого ресторана "Дельмонико" в Нью-Йорке – четы Бенедикт, однажды пожаловавшейся, что в меню нет новых блюд.
> 
> ** Чикаго-бойз («чикагские мальчики») - группа из около 25 чилийских экономистов 70-х гг. XX века, работавших во время режима А. Пиночета с целью построения экономики свободного рынка в Чили и децентрализации экономико-политической системы. Получили образование в Высшей школе экономики при Католическом Университете Чили. Приставка «Чикаго-» возникла из-за того, что в 1956 эта Школа подписала трёхлетнюю программу тесного сотрудничества с экономическим факультетом Чикагского университета ("Чилийский проект"). Название «Чикаго-бойз» стало общеупотребительным словом, означающим реформаторов, действующих по принципу «Все, что ранее объявлялось плохим, теперь хорошее».
> 
> *** 1 фунт равен 453,6 г. Следовательно, вес – примерно 77 кг.
> 
> **** Книга и одноимённый фильм, историческая военная драма, основанная на реальных событиях октября 1993 года в Сомали, представляет собой хронику одной из самых трагических военных операций США со времён Вьетнама.


	8. Chapter 8

Разве такое можно выразить словами? Поэты уверяют, что да, но большинство из них в своё время сражались с собственными демонами или играли на публику. Не дело всякой шлюхе верить в любовь. Это слабость, которой всегда воспользуются. Всегда. Трещина в доспехах, которые хранят в безопасности вашу душу и позволяют сосредоточиться на том, как остаться в живых и не сойти с ума.

Гарри. Такой молчаливый и уверенный. Сильный во всех тех отношениях, которыми я восхищаюсь больше всего, а не только тех, что котируются в окружающем мире. Деньги? Деньги — это замечательно, но он обладает намного большим. В древности он был бы солдатом, который стал королём. Человек, который поднялся ввысь на крыльях собственного таланта. Разум ясный, как бриллиант, и сердце из чистейшего золота. Будь он Александром, я был бы его Багоасом, молча оставался рядом с ним, готовый предложить ему покой, когда он уставал быть королём и хотел быть просто мужчиной.

Всё, что бы я ни сказал об этих чувствах — разве этого будет достаточно? Или будет излишним даже крохотное признание? Я окунулся в любовь, как в омут, спотыкаясь, упал головой вперёд и без страховочной сетки. Я приземлился Гарри на руки. Мы покупали, вернее, я покупал, а он наблюдал, наслаждаясь моей радостью, мы обедали, и пили, и смеялись в «Тру» — ресторане, который олицетворяет высокую кухню в Чикаго, и мы танцевали в клубах, которые очень давно не видели такой пары, как мы. Этот человек и танцевать умеет. Некоторые говорят, что крутые парни не танцуют, но Гарри двигается так, словно рождён на танцполе. Люди также говорят, что танцоры — лучшие из любовников... и я займусь проверкой этой теории при первом удобном случае.

В местах, посещаемых только состоятельными людьми, я неизбежно должен был наткнуться на кого-то, кого я знал много лет назад. Мой первый день вне дома, когда я хочу существовать для Гарри и только для Гарри — и я слышу смутно знакомый голос через весь бар.

— Дрэйк!!! Дрэйк, малыш!! Это на самом деле ты?!

Панси. Она набрала вес во всех частях тела, где я потерял его, но это она. Мы ходили в одни и те же частные школы, пили на одних и тех же вечеринках и не раз и не два спали с одними и теми же парнями. Семь лет обошлись с ней неласково, но, правда, какого чёрта? Они и для меня были не сахар.

— Панси Паркинсон, ах ты дрянная девчонка! Сколько лет, сколько зим! — тон дружеский, но нас никогда не связывало большее, чем, в лучшем случае, алкоголь и прогулки по барам — за компанию.

— О... Боже... мой! Это точно ты! Ты выглядишь чудесно! Я не могу поверить... Ди... я слышала, ты... ну, ты знаешь... из-за того парня, с которым встречался. Это последнее, что о тебе кто-либо слышал. Мы записали тебя в покойники, мой сладкий. Что произошло? Постой-ка... идём со мной... нам та-ак нужен шанс попудрить носик в комнате отдыха. Как в старые добрые времена, мой сладкий!

Меня цепляют рукой за локоть, и на глазах у поражённого Гарри меня утаскивает девушка, с которой я, очевидно, знаком. Вероятно, его это забавляет, потому что он мил и очень уверен в себе... в то время как я обнаруживаю, что терпеть не могу находиться вдали от него дольше нескольких секунд. Я хочу, чтобы меня имплантировали в его кожу... или носили, как неизменный аксессуар, как татуировку. Но нет... я направляюсь в общий для обоих полов туалет с Панси, и в памяти причудливо вспыхивает ретроспектива сотни ночей, проведённых в барах много лет назад.

Она кричит через дверь кабинки, пока я жду снаружи, в точности как тогда. Никакой культуры — в этом моя Панси. Совсем никакой. Она встречается с наследником строительной компании, он дородный, но симпатичный, хорошо работает ртом, но трахается бесхитростно. Её родители наконец-то развелись после двадцати семи лет брака, признав, что практически ненавидели друг друга последние двадцать из них. Лишь немногие из старой школьной тусовки всё ещё здесь. Большинство переехало на восток или на запад, направляясь в Лигу плюща* или Силиконовую долину. Дафна вышла за адвоката, и у них трое детей и летний коттедж в Кис**. Ещё и ещё. Она под кайфом. Точно могу сказать. Я гадаю, сколько порошка она занюхала, и тут она выскакивает из кабинки.

— Завтра же твой день рождения! Я никогда не забывала. Помнишь, что ты закатил на Сладкие Шестнадцать, пока твоих родителей не было в городе! Боже, та вечеринка до сих пор слывёт легендой. Я сто-олько компромата нарыла во время той гулянки, что не покупала наркоту на свои целых два года! Кстати о птичках, держи, пупсик! Только для тебя. Потому что я всё ещё люблю моего Ди-Ди!

Это пузырёк. В нем почти грамм кокса. Она вручила мне грамм кокаина в качестве подарка на день рождения. Я не знаю, что делать, так что я запихиваю его в карман и притворяюсь, что я в ужасе, пока не смогу разобраться с этим позднее.

— Иисусе, девочка! У тебя неплохо идут дела, если ты можешь им разбрасываться. Спасибо, но только не свети этим, ладно! Помнишь, паранойя — твой друг?

— Фи-и, ты отстал от жизни, ты никогда не был таким в прежние денёчки. Я совершенно точно знаю, что ты занюхивал прямо с болта своего парня. Кстати! Что это за человек с тобой? На вид, сработано весьма неплохо. Просто случайная сосиска... или новый хахаль? Чем он зарабатывает?

Гарри был прав, что вкратце обрисовал мне легенду заранее, но я не думал, что буду выдавать стандартные отмазки так скоро.

— Гарри теперь моё всё, Пэнс. Занимается пластмассами, высоко сидит. Ну, ты знаешь... семизначные числа в год. И как раз в моём вкусе. Высокий, мрачный, красивый, член не падает, пока не встанет солнце. Милый, здравомыслящий и щедрый. За него я буду держаться, и он, кстати, только моей ориентации. Даже не думай его окучивать. Он не поддастся.

— Ты меня обижаешь! Я бы никогда не пошла на такой бесчестный скандал... и призналась в этом кому-то в лицо. Не хочешь попробовать свой подарок, прежде чем мы вернёмся туда?

Я хочу. Действительно очень хочу. Ужасно. Сердце скачет. Я слышу биение своего пульса в ушах. Это кокс, а у Панси только отличный товар. Мне нужно уединиться. Я не могу это делать у кого-то на глазах.

— Ну, может... только одну понюшку, прежде чем идти домой. Постой снаружи на шухере.

Она рядом с кабинкой, и я слышу, как её каблучки поцокали к раковине и зеркалу. Я сижу в туалетной кабинке клуба, билет в который для большинства людей стоит больше, чем обед на двоих, с граммом кокаина в руках. Я знаю, чего хочу. Я хочу занюхать его. Кокаин меня всегда так возбуждал. Я сейчас мог бы ширнуться этим, а потом часами раскачиваться верхом на члене Гарри. Кокс обладает лёгким обезболивающим эффектом, и через одну-две понюшки неприятные ощущения — это последнее, что вас заботит. Он придаёт напряжения и наполняет энергией, а в моём случае это переходит в желание отвлечься... на серьёзный, нешуточно глубокий трах. Пару ночей назад я хотел на день рождения кокса и клиента... но...

Я хочу Гарри. Я хочу его так ужасно, что чувствую — умру, если сам не смогу обладать им. Тошнотворно, но это правда. Он догадается. Он сообразительный. Он это вычислит. По привкусу химии в моём дыхании, или случайно прилипшему кристаллику, что белеется в ноздре. Может, он почувствует моё внезапное напряжение, или нервозные нотки в голосе. Он догадается... и рассердится. Правила включали пункт «никаких наркотиков в его доме». Я мог бы ширнуться ими здесь, сейчас, и сказать, что это просто наш с Пэнс тост за старые времена. Я открываю пробочку. Еле заметный запах такой же опьяняющий, как на моей памяти. Химическая специя для мозга, чтобы вытравить прочь уродливые углы и резкую кромку реальности.

Я высыпаю белый порошок в туалет, он струится у меня между бёдер, танцуя по поверхности воды, дразня и насмехаясь надо мной. Я выкидываю всё, удивляясь собственной опрометчивости. Я не лишу себя того... того чувства, которое обрёл. Не ради этого. Не ради маленького пузырька с проклятым порошком из Латинской Америки. Гарри — единственное, что я хочу, символ всего того, что я когда бы то ни было искал и потерял по дороге. Я прячу пузырёк за толчком, чтобы он никому не попался на глаза и чтобы Пэнс считала, что остальное у меня в кармане. Быстро спустил, и вот я уже сделал дело и вышел. Панси нет. Вот шалава! Она уже направилась к Гарри. Я в этом просто уверен!

Я прав, разумеется. Она совсем не изменилась. Я упомянул, что мой спутник хорош, и она уже вьётся вокруг него, как слепень над жеребцом. Судя по виду Гарри, его это в какой-то мере забавляет. Её усилия тщетны, и для всех, кроме неё, это очевидно. Я спокойно подхожу, вежливо болтаю и, наконец, подвожу разговор к прощанию, с намёком Гарри уводить нас отсюда и направляться домой. Он никогда не узнает, насколько близок я был к поражению из-за её подарка. И не узнает, если это будет в моих силах. Я мог бы признать весь эпизод и напроситься на похвалу, но это превратит в дешёвку то, что я только что сделал. Это была не его битва... а моя, и только моя. Единственный, кому нужно знать о случившемся в туалете, — я. В путь — к другому бару, на другой танцпол, и ещё выпивки, чтобы я смог забыть, что я только что сделал. Или, скорее, чего не сделал.

Неделю назад я бы втихаря взвешивал возможности, изображая заинтересованность только одним человеком, а про себя держал ушки на макушке на случай, если подвернётся вариант получше. Теперь я слеп ко всем и каждому, кроме Гарри. Остальные это чувствуют, и никто не пытается вклиниться между нами в классическом, старом как мир, маневрировании любого гей-клуба, где бы то ни было. Не потому, что Гарри опасен, но потому, что один-единственный взгляд в нашу сторону ясно даёт понять: мы существуем во вселенной, где живут только два человека... я и он.

Он не слепой. Он видит резкую перемену в моём поведении. Он знает, что я не рассуждаю и не просчитываю въедливо каждый жест и каждый шаг. Он смог бы понять это по долгому молчанию в машине после слов, которые изменили мой мир. Он смог бы понять это по тому, как я молча вкладываю свою ладонь в его, или по моей внезапной неспособности держать хоть малейшую дистанцию. Может, ему неудобно говорить, что он чувствует, всё время, и истинная подоплёка его действий проскальзывает наружу лишь в крошечные мгновения ясности, как тогда, в маленьком немецком гастрономе, но он светится так же, как и я, потому что знает, что его слова были услышаны и всё несказанное, что притаилось за ними, было понято.

Он был прав. Трудно ухватить всё сразу, но я чувствую это сердцем. Потенциал. Я так давно перестал верить в себя, что забыл, кто я такой… кем я могу быть. У меня есть таланты и способности, но я их едва использовал, судорожно стараясь, чтобы меня считали красивым и судили только поверхностно — по внешности и по способности быть привлекательным для мужчин. Он хочет, чтобы я пробудился и жил так, как мог бы… а не только так, как он хочет, чтобы я жил. Я потратил целую жизнь, подстраиваясь, чтобы соответствовать ожиданиям других. Моих родителей, СМИ, моих одноклассников, и потом моих клиентов и хахалей. Он же хочет сущность, а не имидж. Он хочет, чтобы я составил свои собственные ожидания; всё, что он хочет, — это увидеть, как они воплотятся в реальность. Я могу дать ему это.

Сколько людей болезненно стремится быть любимыми такими, какие они есть на самом деле... в то же время, однако, стараясь быть кем-то, кем не являются? Мне подали надежду, что возможно большее, нежели соответствовать ожиданиям мужчины — и только. Мне вернули мою жизнь и волю что-то с ней делать. Я не знаю, что я сделаю… пока, но я не стану снова плыть по течению и ждать удобный случай, который никогда не наступит. Я сам его себе обеспечу.

Я целую его и не могу остановиться. Мы так и не дошли до поцелуев до сегодняшнего дня. Всё было таким новым, и ни один из нас не подталкивал другого к действию. Цепи соскользнули прочь, и меня уже ничто не заботит. Я изливаю в него свою душу, веря, что он будет нежен с нею. Рон за рулём, вероятно, в ужасе, но я едва ли могу задуматься об этом даже на долю секунды. Мне приходится запрокидывать голову, пока мы в клубе, потому что я всё ещё в мужском костюме и не ношу каблуки. Он пахнет высококлассной туалетной водой, и даже еле ощутимое царапанье щетины приносит мне удовольствие и оставляет алчущим большей близости. Будь это кто угодно, кроме Гарри, я бы повёл себя самым что ни на есть вульгарным образом и уволок его в туалет, чтобы распробовать на вкус его оргазм и ощутить, как его тело задрожит от сладкого удовлетворения, но я не мог такого допустить. Я не запятнаю это чем-то настолько безвкусным. Это может подождать… ещё чуть-чуть… пока мы приедем домой.

На вкус он как скотч и пламя, а я выпил несколько коктейлей между продолжительными раундами на танцполе. Бедняге Рону приходится вести вопреки тому, как мы сплелись у него за спиной, я — у Гарри на коленях, с комфортом, если не считать иссушающего голода, который заставляет нас выворачивать шею, пока мы пожираем уста друг друга, как дикари. Он шепчет слова, которые плавят мой разум. Слаще кокаина, пьянее экстази. Я хочу его так ужасно, что от этого искренне больно. Я хочу захлебнуться в нём, быть наполненным им, позволить ему выбить воздух из моих лёгких, пока я плыву в забвение в его руках. Я столько всего натерпелся, и всё же меня может захлестнуть такая страсть? Что ж, так тому и быть.

Я пьян от чистейших, первобытных эмоций и полон жизни, когда мы достигли пентхауза, и на волосок от того, чтобы стащить с него одежду прямо в лифте и утянуть на пол. Я чувствую, какой он твёрдый, сквозь одежду, и разоблачения в коридоре он избежал только потому, что безжалостно пригвоздил меня к стене, удерживая мои запястья у меня над головой. Мария и Тереза легли спать несколько часов назад, и путь к его апартаментам свободен. Он бормочет что-то насчёт того, что изначально планировал это по-другому, медленно. Черти б взяли медленно. Стоп, беру свои слова обратно! Чтоб МЕНЯ взяли медленно. Или быстро… но только ради любви всевышнего, пожалуйста, ВОЗЬМИ… МЕНЯ… СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

Наверное, я только что с мясом оторвал пуговицу с рубашки, за которую заплатили больше, чем продавец зарабатывает в неделю, но мне не жаль. Портные разберутся с этим как-нибудь в другой раз. Я практически на грани потери рассудка, когда наконец-то чувствую его кожу своей. Какое-то время он позволяет исследовать себя, руками и ртом, наслаждаясь тем, как прикасаться к нему доставляет мне удовольствие, но он и командует тоже, я так и знал, что он будет — да я на это молился! Он толкает меня назад, разбойничает у меня во рту, без усилий одерживает надо мной верх, напоминая — какое чудо! — о своей мужской силе. В подобные моменты так легко полностью покориться. Как на «русских горках», где ты знаешь, что не контролируешь ровным счётом ничего, и отпускаешь себя, и кричишь, пока не заболят лёгкие, и остаёшься лишь беспомощным пассажиром, пока всё не закончится. Я всегда любил «русские горки»… и в данный момент я чувствую, будто балансирую на обрыве, на грани падения, которое не закончится никогда.

Он уступает и даёт мне достаточно времени, чтобы я смог, наконец-то, заполучить желаемое в руки. В отличие от геенны, в которой мы были заперты, как в ловушке, здесь я могу расположиться с комфортом и подойти к делу под нужным углом. Я не удовлетворюсь, вылизывая головку, либо поглаживая торопливо, дабы он спустил мне в рот… я хочу это всё целиком. Я поглощаю его, как змея — свой обед, растягивая горло для каждого следующего дюйма, пока дыхание не сходит практически на нет, и пары крохотных движений хватает, чтобы довести его до стонов. Делать такое подолгу я не могу, просто не выдерживаю, но я стараюсь снова и снова, отрываясь только ради необходимого глотка воздуха, прежде чем снова втянуть его в себя. Я научился брать глубоко в горло ещё в старшей школе, отсасывая мальчикам из колледжа на вечеринках, где меня, по-хорошему, вообще не должно было быть, и никогда не пожалел, что приобрёл это искусство. Судя по виду Гарри, он тоже рад, что я это освоил.

Что стало для меня сюрпризом, так это то, что у него осталась выдержка, чтобы аккуратно сместить позиции, забирая мой напряжённый орган в рот, и мне приходится оторваться и хотя бы всхлипнуть, потому что я не привык к тому, чтобы кто бы то ни было трогал меня подобным образом. Помнится, я был более чувствителен к щекотке, чем сейчас, но это испаряется перед лицом желания настолько яростного, что ничто другое не имеет и не может иметь значения. Я стараюсь заняться делом, но дрожь удовольствия сбивает меня с ритма, и я не могу сконцентрироваться, когда у меня сильно кружится голова и пульс грохочет в ушах. Когда поперёк моего отверстия чертят подушечкой пальца, я сдаюсь. Я чувствую, как метко и мягко нажимают большим пальцем прямо в нужную точку — и я взрываюсь, умираю, выкрикиваю его имя, пока моя сперма скользит ему на язык и в гортань.

Он не останавливается. Он отстраняется, пока я обезволен и ошеломлён после оргазма, и находит своим рукам и языку ещё лучшее применение, чем раньше. Почти инстинктивно я подтягиваю колени вверх; внутри меня всё ещё жив намного более знакомый голод. Он разжигает его, подкармливая, раздувая его мягкими, ненавязчивыми кознями, пока он не разъярится снова, ненасытный и вырвавшийся из-под контроля. Уверен, звуки я издаю самые жалкие, и целую секунду гадаю, могут ли меня услышать Мария с Терезой, потом вспоминаю, что мне всё равно, поскольку того, чем Гарри занимается у меня между ног, достаточно, чтобы оправдать рыдающие вопли и слепящие слёзы радости.

У меня встаёт снова ещё до того, как он закончил, но хотя его рот и вернулся к эрекции, на которую я не привык возлагать много надежд, его пальцы в то же время жестоко дразнят меня, вжимаясь в местечки, которые годами не знали нежного завоевания. Я кричу, я срываюсь на скулёж, я до крови искусал губу, но мне всё равно. Я даже не помню, откуда в его руке взялась бутылочка, но я знаю, что это. Хорошая марка. Скользкое вещество, которое всё очень-очень упрощает, а потом исчезает в ночи без следа. Не сальная слизь, как в тюрьме, не утробная гадость; оно сделает его проникновение в меня таким естественным, словно там изначально его место.

Я так скучал по этому — ощущению чистой скользкости, предвещающей проникновение, которая делает мою плоть притягательной и уступчивой, снимает боль и делает проникновение всего лишь вопросом времени и силы нажатия. Его член между моих бёдер твёрдый как камень и горячий даже сквозь латекс кондома, и я уже заставляю себя раскрыться перед ним, изгибаясь, упираясь в постель, ещё до того как он смог приготовиться. Неполного месяца без секса не достаточно, чтобы забыть, как сделать его проще и легче, и как только мы оба двинулись навстречу друг другу, он проник в моё тело стремительно и до упора.

У меня горячка, неистовый сбивчивый бред, я не могу контролировать льющиеся из моих уст потоки слов. Я не опускаю и не прячу лицо, держась за решётку или раковину... я на простынях, которые целуют мою кожу, и могу смаковать каждую секунду в своё удовольствие. Растянутый... заполненный... совершенно раскрытый и спаянный, слитый с ним. Ноги оплетают движущиеся бёдра, тело томно скользит по телу, а он в это время доставляет мне большее удовольствие, чем понимает сам. Каждое прикосновение, каждая ласка дышит уважением, и желанием, и жаждой завладеть мной насовсем. Я сокровище. Меня ценят. Я достоин этих чувств, и я сознаю это как никогда.

Он более жестокий, чем я его себе представлял. Он знает, что я повис на самом краю, до ужаса близок к тому виду оргазма, который не был мне позволен годами, и всё же он удерживает меня, как на привязи, не давая сорваться, с умышленным желанием дразнить меня, пока я не потеряю любое подобие достоинства. Он срывает с меня даже еле ощутимый лоскуток самоконтроля, за который я ревностно держался с Флинтом, зная, что я всего лишь актёр, играющий роль, а его это делало зрителем. Но не здесь, не с Гарри. У меня текут слёзы, потому что я умоляю в голос, потому что мне всё равно, лишь бы чувствовать его внутри — сильнее, быстрее, глубже и именно в том самом местечке.

Я капитулировал, целиком и полностью. Внутри меня словно прорвало дамбу, мои ноги вздрагивают, и замирает дыхание, пока я падаю, зажмурив глаза, и отпускаю прочь все ощущения, кроме него. Он познал мою меру — и видит, что я ненасытен. Позиции меняются, но их значение неизменно. Я получаю его всеми способами, какими только можно. Семь лет стирается в небытие в его руках. Я жив, и с этим ничто не сравнится.

Я просыпаюсь, пресыщенный, с ноющим телом, свернувшись под боком у спящего Гарри. С мягкой настойчивостью, которая побеждает дрёму, я выманиваю его обратно в мир бодрствующих и заставляю удовлетворить меня снова, в этот раз медленнее, в этот раз изнутри и снаружи; я стоял на коленях над его чреслами, в полунаклоне, пронзённый, его смазанная рука трудилась вокруг моего члена, пока я насаживал себя на стержень его набухшей плоти и тёрся о него самыми сладкими местечками внутри своего тела. Саднящее раздражение не значит ничего по сравнению с ужасным ощущением пустоты — потом, когда он отстранился.

Этим утром никакой ванны. Я затаскиваю его в душ. Мы тщательно моем друг друга, и уделяем львиную долю внимания нашим устам, пока мне не становится невыносимо терпеть это дальше и я не зарываюсь лицом ему в пах; струи горячей воды льются мне на спину, пока я тяну из него ещё один оргазм, на этот раз бесстыдно отстраняясь, позволяя его семени плеснуть мне на лицо и подбородок, скользить вниз по моему телу, когда душ смывает всё прочь. Рай принадлежит нам, но невинности здесь нет и в помине.

Мой двадцать пятый день рождения враз компенсирует одно из худших десятилетий на моей памяти. Тереза приготовила завтрак, который остался почти совсем не оценённым, потому что я, праздно ухмыляясь, намеренно вышел к столу... в пижаме Гарри, несмотря на то, что у меня наконец-то появилась своя. После пары-тройки ложек, не больше, мы не выдержали — потом я, хихикая, как школьница, на прощание махал ручкой Марии через плечо Гарри.

Господство над ванной и гигантским зеркалом было отдано ветреной “примадонне”, старающейся подготовиться ко дню в городе, и Гарри продемонстрировал своё терпение, поскольку потребовалось несколько часов, единственно чтобы решить, как конкретно я хочу выглядеть рядом с ним. В глазах окружающих Гарри будет под руку с шикарной — умереть не встать! — блондинкой, и она заставит каждого мужчину жалеть, что он хотя бы на минуточку не может оказаться на его месте. Они пойдут домой с завистью в сердце, будут яростно дрочить, вспоминая Ди, и никогда так и не узнают, что этим утром любовник Ди содрал с него стринги в ванной и сделал ему офигенный минет, пока тот полосовал плечи последнего, проверяя на прочность свеженькие накладные ногти, потому что всё ещё не привык кончать мужчине в рот. Женщины возненавидят меня только за то, что я окажусь поблизости, став грубым и живым напоминанием о каждом крошечном их недостатке, которые они стараются изгнать из памяти лихорадочным вихрем покупок.

И я буду наслаждаться каждой секундой... потому что как раз такой вот стервой я могу быть.

Я бы назвал наше поведение приторным либо тошнотворным... если бы не смаковал его, как мороженое. Мы посетили квартал музеев. Живопись, история, наука и Аквариум — можно поспорить, что один из лучших в этом полушарии. Я наконец-то рядом с тем, кто может оценить всё вышеперечисленное. Моя рука всегда — в его руке, но мы шепчемся, сравнивая свои впечатления, как делает столько других парочек. И тогда до меня доходит... я не отличаюсь. Фактически — нет. Я влюблён, как хочется каждому, и я веду себя, как любой другой, кто знает, как исключительна абсолютная близость с кем-то, кому забить на несовершенства, которые ты в себе видишь, но кто хочет тебя всего — как есть, включая все заморочки, причуды и мелочные недостатки.

Я называю себя циником, и, может быть, у меня есть на это право, но сейчас это не имеет значения. Гей или натурал. Мужчина или женщина. Богатый или бедный. Это пересекает все границы, невзирая на цвет, вероисповедание, возраст и стиль жизни. В конце концов, я просто человеческое существо, и я влюблён, и мне нравиться быть в таком состоянии, невзирая даже на всю ту хрень, которая неизменно полагается в придачу. Здесь дует ветер с озера, он уносит прочь всё гадкое и дурное. Слышны крики чаек, потому что озеро Мичиган такое огромное, что вполне сойдёт за океан, и потому что там, где обретаются люди, помойки обеспечивают местным птицам стабильное пропитание. В Чикаго летом чудовищно жарко, но когда поднимается ветер, лучше места не найти.

Мы посетили «Нарцисс»***, который перестроили с тех пор, как я мог позволить себе прохлаждаться в этой части города, и он, как всегда, воплощает стиль и декаданс. Всё гораздо дороже, чем следовало бы, но деньги — это цена за пребывание в таком месте, куда даёт пропуск только богатство. Здесь знают толк в напитках, а икра здесь отнюдь не дешёвые помои, которые наводнили прилавки повсеместно.

Великая ирония Америки в том, что достать можно практически всё и везде. В каждом городе имеется тот или иной супермаркет, который лихорадочно старается потакать любым капризам, но львиная доля того, что вы можете получить — это явный мусор, упрощённый до абсурда, удешевлённый и растиражированный товар, пущенный в массовую продажу, чтобы грести нал в максимальном количестве с наименьшими затратами. Приходится предварительно импортировать продукцию, и только потом можно получить хоть что-то созданное с чувством артистизма, с душой, а наши таможенники ненавидят импорт... особенно импорт пищевых продуктов.

Я давно заподозрил заговор с целью помешать американцам обнаружить горькую правду... пища, которая не была специально разработана, облучена, генетически модифицирована, законсервирована, ароматизирована, заморожена и восстановлена... не убьёт вас. На самом деле... она и на вкус лучше, и не содержит набора химикалий, соперничающего со сливной трубой токсичных отходов. Будь натуральная еда такой вредной, человеческая раса бы не выжила, питаясь ею тысячи лет, но если мы осознаем нечто подобное массово... несколько десятков химических компаний обанкротятся ещё до конца года. Отсюда навязчивая реклама и пыль в глаза. Это не значит, что не нужно правильно хранить продукты, мыть руки и чистить поверхности, на которых готовят еду... это значит только, что вероятность погибнуть от сладкой кукурузы, купленной у местного фермера, а не у Международной Супер-Мега-Такой-Растакой-Корпорации, чрезвычайно малы.

Я снова напился. Под хмельком я веду себя вполне прилично, принимая во внимание обстоятельства, у меня всегда это получалось. От хорошего шампанского у меня всегда пощипывает в носу, и его пощипывает сейчас. Я безжалостно дразню Гарри, несмотря на то, что изо всех сил стараюсь поддерживать внешние приличия, хотя неясное тепло от алкоголя погружает меня в нирвану комфорта и вернувшегося смутного возбуждения. В неподходящие моменты я намеренно шепчу ему на ухо провокационные замечания, обещая каждый акт, которому знаю название, когда он меньше всего этого ждёт, и намекая на дебош и публичные распутные выходки, которые, вероятно, возмутили бы его... не будь он целиком и полностью мой, беспомощный перед силой моих ухищрений. Я хочу его, снова, любым способом, каким смогу заиметь, и, наконец, я ясно даю понять, что готов покинуть это заведение. Нам никого не одурачить, кроме как относительно моего пола. Они все знают, что мужчина, с которым я ухожу, сегодня ночью развлечётся, потому что воздух между нами наэлектризован взаимным желанием.

Бедный Рон. Его шея над водительским креслом заливается пурпуром, но он профи. Спорю, прямо сейчас он жалеет, что между передними и задними сидениями нет барьера из тонированного стекла. Вероятно, его угла зрения недостаточно, чтобы заметить хоть что-то из происходящего на пассажирских местах внизу, но он просто не может не знать, что это значит, когда моя голова совсем скрывается из виду. Это мой день рождения. Я хочу то, что хочу, и я получу именно это. Я не чувствую ни малейшего стыда за то, что наслаждаюсь, хотя возможно, некоторые сочтут это хамством, но я наполняю рот органом Гарри, потому что хочу ощущать его там и люблю сознание того, что ему это нравится так же сильно, как и мне.

Кстати, быстрячок в мои намерения не входит. Это настолько же мой подарок, как и его. Я могу заставить это длиться и длиться, дразня, пока мужчина света белого невзвидит, будет слеп и глух ко всему, кроме жажды кончить, а у меня давно не было возможности использовать подобные навыки в своё удовольствие. А сейчас я их использую. Когда я позволяю ему кончить, это потому что я хочу, чтобы он кончил, и я чувствую, как он излучает благодарность пополам с облегчением, пока я слизываю последнее липкие следы и аккуратно заправляю его член на место. После многочасового соблюдения приличий в городе я отчаянно в этом нуждался, и вопреки стояку в стрингах и охотки поскорее продолжить ночь дома, я спокоен и счастливо свернулся рядом с ним, и я люблю грешный блеск в его взгляде, когда он целует меня, жалит мой язык своим, крадя заодно капельку вкуса с эхом собственного оргазма. С трудом верится, что он настолько в ладах с собственной ориентацией и в то же время силён как мужчина до мозга костей. Может, дело в том, что когда дело касается жизни и смерти, всякая ерунда теряет свою значимость. Гарри точно знает, чего хочет... и ему это нравится... и мне просто посчастливилось этим самым быть.

По пути в спальню он тянет меня в сторону, шепотом поздравляет с днём рождения и распахивает дверь в комнату, где стоит рояль. Там полка, которой не было раньше. Ноты. Шопен, Моцарт и многие, многие другие. Как простые композиции, так и сложные. Всё это мне. Их сотни. Это не ошибка с моей стороны — чувствовать то, что я чувствую. Вовсе нет.

Его губы на моей шее как поэзия чувств. Я стряхиваю с себя узкое маленькое чёрное платье, которое носил сегодня, и быстро отбрасываю прочь лифчик с маленькой фальшивой грудью, который поддерживал иллюзию, пока мы гуляли в городе. Теперь я просто стройный и красивый, в крошечных стрингах, по которым совершенно ясно, что я до боли его хочу, и если раскинуться поперёк простыней и умолять его содрать с меня эти стринги и затрахать до бесчувствия — распутство, то пусть, что ж поделаешь, но это мой день рождения, а он — то, что мне нужно для счастья. Он цепляет стринги зубами, я чувствую жар его дыхания, пока они скользят вниз, всё моё тело вздрагивает от предвкушения... и тут звонит его мобильник.

— Блядь!

Он отскакивает от меня, хватает телефон и резко открывает, с досады у него быстро спадает эрекция.

— Да, в чём дело?! Я только что вернулся из прошлой пару дней назад, чёрт возьми! Сейчас?! Да, да, ладно. Ладно, я сказал! Я буду готов, просто верните сюда Рона, и побыстрее.

Он захлопнул телефон, и он в ярости. Лицо покраснело, и выглядит он, как человек, который хочет что-нибудь разбить. Я знаю, что мне следует сказать.

— Всё в порядке. Я понимаю. Я буду ждать тебя... когда ты вернёшься.

Он практически сдувается. Когда я говорю это, его гнев испаряется, и он смотрит на меня с уязвлённой гордостью и благодарностью, искренней до такой степени, что просто больно. Он охватывает мой подбородок ладонью и большим пальцем гладит мою щёку. Я льну головой к его руке и вздыхаю.

— Я знал это. Я знал — я правильно сделал, что привёз тебя сюда. Мне нужно идти. Я должен делать своё дело... а ты понимаешь. Даже несмотря на то, что это твой день... ты понимаешь. Ты совершенство, ты знаешь это? Ты никогда не принадлежал тому месту. Твоё место здесь. Ты заслуживаешь всего, что я могу воплотить для тебя в жизнь, но вот это — цена, которую я плачу за то, что имею так много. Спасибо тебе.

Я сказал, что понимаю, и он благодарен, и знает, что сделал правильный выбор, поставив на меня... но я солгал. Он целует меня, одевается и целует меня снова, пара фраз шёпотом, обещание вернуться — и вот он ушёл. Я на шёлковых простынях, один, в свой двадцать пятый день рождения, и всё, что у меня осталось, — это его томительный запах на моей коже и последнее, еле ощутимое послевкусие того, как он кончил на моё нёбо. Я понимаю, что это его работа, но я эгоистичен, и жаден, и полон горечи, потому что он ушёл, и нет никакого способа узнать, надолго ли.

Вот мой рай. Сидеть в одиночку в огромных апартаментах, высматривая в ночи человека, которому предстоит кошмарная работа, болезненно осведомлённый о пустом месте у себя между ног, которое он должен заполнить. Я окружён роскошью. Здесь так красиво. Я влюбился, окунулся в любовь, как в омут, спотыкаясь, упал головой вперёд и без страховочной сетки. Я приземлился Гарри на руки. Я счастливчик, правда?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Лига плюща — группа самых престижных частных колледжей и университетов на северо-востоке США: Йельский университет, Дартмутский колледж, Колумбийский университет, Пенсильванский университет, Принстонский университет, Корнеллский университет, Гарвардский университет и Университет Брауна, известные высоким уровнем обучения и научных исследований. Название связано с тем, что по английской традиции стены университетов — членов Лиги увиты плющом.
> 
> ** Флорида-Кис — цепь островов у южной оконечности полуострова Флорида, расположенных дугой от Вирджиния-Ки до Ки-Уэст. Популярный тропический курорт.
> 
> *** Элитный коктейльный зал и ресторан в Чикаго.


	9. Chapter 9

Одна ночь. Всего-навсего одна паршивая, несчастная, невероятная, чудесная ночь. Вот сколько мне удалось провести с ним в этой постели. Он где-то... там... убивает кого-то или пока только собирается. Он оставил мне мобильник. Защищённая линия, по которой можно дозвониться Марии, если мне понадобиться вернуться в здание, и Рону, если мне понадобится водитель или охрана. Номер доктора Снейпа там тоже есть, но думаю, что я не осмелюсь набрать его без крайней необходимости! Может быть, завтра выйду прогуляться, но сегодня останусь дома. На мне его пижама, потому что она мне нравится... а ему нравиться видеть её на мне. Я завтракаю с Марией и Терезой.

Кто-кто, а я вот точно не ожидал, что Тереза — строгая, исполненная собственного достоинства Тереза — станет сплетничать о мужчинах со мной и Марией. Но она сплетничала, а я то и дело краснел, и пропускал откровенно порнографические детали, но, признаться, в потоке красноречия выразил всё, что думаю о Гарри. Они полагают, что его вызвали в офис ликвидировать проблемы, возникшие в результате какого-то кризиса. Только я знаю, что, кем бы ни был этот кризис, Гарри ликвидирует его, и он навсегда перестанет доставлять проблемы кому бы то ни было.

Беседа — это почти лекарство. Они обе в душе хорошие женщины, и обе гордятся своим делом. Я ими чуть ли не восхищаюсь. Мария постоянно переходит из комнаты в комнату, поддерживая первозданную чистоту каждой вещи, вплоть до последней мелочи, а Тереза заправляет на кухне, которая сделает честь любому ресторану, и готовит блюда, которые большинство людей не могут себе позволить. Им платят намного больше среднего заработка для их профессии, и это не считая питания и проживания. У них есть работа, и они делают её отлично. Я завидую этой их удовлетворённости. Если сравнивать, мой мир очень отличается от их мира, даже если у нас достаточно общего, чтобы ладить между собой. Я пришёл из мира тех, кому прислуживают, а потом стал трофеем в руках мужчин, а потом стал федеральным заключённым. Я больше не уверен, кто я есть на самом деле, но я изо всех сил стараюсь выяснить это.

И чего мне ещё надо для счастья. Я уже с трудом вспоминаю, как несколько дней назад боялся всего этого. Наверно, у меня такой характер. Как только я освободился из тюрьмы, я снова превратился в того семнадцатилетку, который жестко и быстро повёлся на Блейза Забини. В этот раз я запал на человека классом повыше, но повёлся точно так же. У меня нет средней передачи на коробке скоростей. Я за секунду разогнался с нуля до шестидесяти миль в час*, как болид, который слишком долго ленился на холостых оборотах и требовал сорваться с визгом по трассе, чтобы снова почувствовать себя здоровым. Я утратил контроль над собой — и в ту же минуту с разгона врезался в любовь, и это — горящие обломки на месте крушения. Кругом и всюду изысканные вещи, а Гарри нет.

Я играю на рояле часами. Без ногтей и в мужских туфлях у меня получается немного лучше. Помогает и то, что у меня есть ноты и что я могу выбирать произведения, которые помогут мне вернуть растяжку и скорость. Гарри был прав. Я слишком много от себя требовал. Когда я выдаю лучшее, на что способен, “детский” рояль просто поёт в моих руках. Мне только остро необходима практика... и у меня для неё море времени.

Я также смотрю новости. Часто и подолгу. Я выискиваю криминальную хронику. Про загадочные смерти, про перестрелки, расправы, про мертвых бандитов. Я не нашёл ничего. Что неудивительно, на самом деле. Гарри неделями готовился к работе, чтобы выполнить заказ в тюрьме. Если подумать, он организовал моё освобождение накануне того, как его план был приведён в исполнение. Он защищал меня даже до того, как я начал испытывать к нему чувства, просто потому что мог. У меня внутри появляется странное и прекрасное чувство, когда я думаю, как он приглядывал за мной, даже несмотря на то, что тогда он вполне мог видеть меня в последний раз. Такой парень не должен зарабатывать на жизнь подобным образом, но в этом вопросе у меня нет права голоса.

Зато в эфире выступает мой засранец-отец — опять, и всё знакомые песни про его любовь к городу и штату — расхваливает свой последний лелеемый проект улучшения Чикаго. Реконструкция города. Красивые слова, но смысл за ними всё прежний. Снести старые здания, возвести новые. Владельцы старых построек принудительно продают их городу по низким договорным ценам, город продаёт их застройщикам и агентствам недвижимости со скромной прибылью, а застройщики возводят невообразимо дорогие торговые центры или офисные здания, которые сдают в аренду или продают за горы наличных к поражённому изумлению любого, кто непосредственно не участвовал в процессе. Истинная цель этого всего не достичь чего бы то ни было… цель — возможность капиталам сменить владельца. Процессу дают ходовые имена, а потом с импровизированных трибун начинается блеяние насчёт того, как все эти бизнес-решения уходят корнями в любовь к родному обществу, но мне слышится один и тот же мотив. Всё равно, что Флинт читал бы мне стихи о любви непосредственно перед тем, как изнасиловать и избить меня, а потом выбросить как мусор к обочине. Красивые слова не делают эту шутку менее извращённой.

Сколько времени займёт у Гарри этот заказ? Будет ли это только один человек? Другие вопросы тоже приходят на ум. только ли бандитов он убивает? Что насчёт их семей? Приходилось ли ему когда-нибудь убивать и их тоже? Женщин... детей? Он наёмный убийца, а профессионалам доплачивают за то, чтобы не задавали вопросов. Он не выбирает свои мишени. Он карабин... безэмоциональный... отстранённый от всего этого... наведённый на цель инструмент, выстреливающий, когда готов. Разве может ли живое оружие выбирать людей, против которых его используют? Я не могу вообразить, чтобы Гарри убивал женщин и ребятишек. Не могу.

Придёт день, когда он расскажет мне больше. Пока он не будет уверен в моих ответных действиях, сообщать мне определённые вещи для него непозволительно. Я это понимаю. Со временем, я смогу узнать больше, и, может быть, когда он вернётся и мы будем наедине, я задам некоторые вопросы... после того как стребую с него соразмерную компенсацию — и за мое сидение в одиночестве, и за его отъезд. Эта часть моего плана вполне может затянуться. Прошлой ночью я считал, что мне одиноко?.. Ночь, следующая за ней, не идёт ни в какое сравнение.

Я снова роюсь в библиотеке. Поэзию я перед сном читать не стану. Мне нужно по-настоящему отвлечься. Чем-нибудь, что удержит моё внимание от романтики! И я беру книгу по экономике, несмотря на то, что в обычных обстоятельствах она бы наскучила мне до слёз — “Исследование о причинах богатства народов” — только лишь затем, чтобы сон гарантировано стал лучшей альтернативой. Гарри не держит в доме много алкоголя. Немного скотча... на самой верхней полке, односолодовый, импорт из Шотландии. Ещё есть немного джина и вермута для настоящих коктейлей мартини, разное импортное пиво, несколько бутылок вина и шампанского, вот и всё. Я не хочу показаться пьяницей, как мамочка, так что мой выбор — это смешать немного апельсинового сока с одним из менее дорогих шампанских. Называется «Мимоза», вполне приемлемый напиток почти на все случаи жизни. Недостаточно, чтобы напиться, но потягивать за чтением — очень вкусно.

Старый добрый Адам Смит. В его время, в восемнадцатом веке, авторы и философы, в основном, предваряли большинство своих рассуждений верой в благодетель и честность людей, которые боялись Господа, карающего грешников. Кем бы ни был тот Господь, сейчас никто его не боится, даже его собственные последователи. Я ничего не имею против этой концепции, но трудно сочувствовать верующим, когда наблюдаешь, как они себя ведут.

В своё время я отметил некоторые простые истины. Во-первых... любая религия, в которую обращают упорно и в поте лица... не стоит того, чтобы купиться на её проповеди. Среди религиозных конфессий Америки евангелисты — самые громкогласные, а люди с громкими голосами, как правило, кричат затем, чтобы слушатели не заметили, что в их криках нет рационального зерна. В дикой природе самые яростные звуки фауны — залог того, что этих животных будут обходить стороной или сразу признают их превосходство, и вот они мы, по прошествии целых эпох развития — до сих пор используем те же жалкие уловки... и попадаемся на них. Не поймите меня превратно... я восхищаюсь Иисусом из Назарета, однако, на мой взгляд, он слегка напоминает Эминема. Вероятно, сам по себе очень хороший человек, но с полным фан-клубом назойливых засранцев, от которых меня просто-напросто тошнит.

Я могу верить в Бога, но не так, как верят столь многие другие. Его влияние усматривают за каждым тайфуном или торнадо, каждым наводнением или бесхлебицей, каждой болезнью и каждой засухой. Даже терроризм — это не что иное, как наказание Божье за прегрешения. Грехопадение же, подобное гомосексуализму, обрушивает гнев Его на нечестивцев и развратников. Хотя вот что забавно. Если вы взвесите свидетельства природных катаклизмов, окажется, что самым вопиющим грехом, известным человечеству, Бог полагает трейлерные городки, поскольку их Он сметает с лица земли в куда больших количествах, нежели гей-бары или клиники абортов. Можете называть меня сумасшедшим, но я не верю в Господа с плохим прицелом, и я не верю, что Его настолько заботит написанное мелким шрифтом, как об этом любят заявлять религиозные вожди. Мне также не особо верится, что Ему необходимы столь экстравагантные излишества в пожертвованиях. Если Бог не может управлять собственными финансами, не уверен, что нам стоит обращаться к нему за наставлениями.

Экономика в самом деле наводит на меня смертную скуку. Единственную главу не успел прочитать, уже глаза слипаются. День заканчивается так же тихо, как и начался. Надо придумать что-нибудь получше, чем занять время, или я сойду с ума от безделья. В тюрьме из-за постоянного страха, который я испытывал, хотя бы время расплывалось и проносилось мельком. Здесь же, в отсутствие Гарри, я чувствую пустоту так остро, что не уверен даже, справился ли бы с ней без Марии и Терезы. Завтра... завтра определённо выбираюсь гулять.

* * *

Рон, водитель, «извозчик» Гарри, отвечает на звонок после второго гудка. Чувствую лёгкую неловкость, прося об эскорте в город, не без этого, но я хорошо это скрываю. Он весь сплошная деловитость.

— Хорошо. Буду через пять минут. — Клик. Ни тебе любезностей, ни тебе болтовни от Мистера Водилы. Я размышлял, не пригласить ли Марию составить мне компанию, но передумал, когда вспомнил про один из магазинов, который наметил посетить.

Я чувствую себя хорошо. Или лучше. Вроде бы. Я не так уж хорошо спал. Полагаю, большая кровать и отсутствие Гарри в ней означает паршивый сон. Привыкну. Я сегодня приоделся. Выгляжу как бизнес-леди, которая пробила «стеклянный потолок»**. Белая юбка и жакет придают мне по-деловому серьезный вид, особенно в сочетании с тёмными очками и задранным вверх подбородком — чистейшая Уолл-стрит. Куда вам всем до меня, я слишком хорош для вас и знаю это! На самом деле, этот имидж плохо подходит, по крайней мере, одному из мест, которые я планирую навестить, но хотя бы я буду убийственно неотразим во время ленча.

Верный своему слову, Рон выскакивает из лифта через шесть минут после того, как повесил трубку. Их оперативная база, должно быть, поблизости, иначе он бы не добрался сюда так быстро, но это разумно: у Гарри рядом будет транспорт и подкрепление, даже если он может отлично о себе позаботиться и в одиночку. На этот раз Рон не в униформе шофёра. Он выглядит, как высокооплачиваемый телохранитель. Чёрный пиджак и слаксы, на пиджаке слева выпуклость, тёмные очки и аккуратно подстриженные рыжие волосы.

Теперь, когда мы стоим в холле, он выглядит крупнее, чем я помнил. Выше Гарри минимум на два дюйма и тяжелее фунтов на двадцать. Его лицо лишено выражения, когда он придерживает для меня дверь лифта и жмёт на кнопку, чтобы нам спуститься в гараж. Даже несмотря на то, что он весь из себя профессионал, я просто чувствую, как он источает раздражение. Мы успели сесть в машину и отправиться в путь, на ланч, прежде чем я придумал, что сказать.

— Извини... за вчерашнюю ночь. У меня был день рождения.

Его голова так и не двигается.

— Не за что извиняться. С днём рождения.

Всё на монотоне. Он неискренен. Глупо с моей стороны. Почему его одобрение вообще должно что-то для меня значить? Только... он хорошо знает Гарри. Гарри сказал, что они хорошие друзья. Я хочу иметь возможность говорить с кем-то открыто о Гарри. Даже если я этому кому-то не нравлюсь.

— Я знаю, мне нельзя спрашивать, где он... или что он делает. Я... я скучаю по нему. Я собирался попросить тебя... если можешь, не мог бы ты... сказать мне что-нибудь, чтобы заставить меня поверить, что с ним всё будет в порядке.

Минуту он молчит, потом фыркает.

— Что тут говорить? Он именно, что настолько хорош. Я уверен, что в ад его не возьмут... поскольку он наведёт там свои порядки сразу по прибытии. Он вернётся. Он всегда возвращается. Поверь мне.

Это уже что-то. Я размышляю над этим, разглядывая из окна автомобили и здания. Первым делом мы направляемся в Чайнатаун. Я хочу в настоящий китайский ресторан, где подающие блюда разносчики не приносят столовое серебро… они приносят палочки, так что если есть вы ими не умеете, то поесть вы и не сможете. Гарри оставил наличности на карманные расходы. Чуть меньше тысячи долларов. Полагаю, сумма денег увеличится, когда я докажу, что не стану с их помощью делать глупости. А я не стану в любом случае, поскольку очень хочу, чтобы Гарри полностью доверял мне. Я знаю, что он соблюдает осторожность и ради моей же безопасности держит меня в неведении, пока не будет уверен, что мне можно доверять; со своей стороны я сделаю всё от меня зависящее и не подведу его.

— Гарри сказал, ты лучший водитель в этих местах. Вы давно дружите?

— Достаточно давно. Водитель, чтоб меня! Если оно с мотором, оно у меня полетит, поплывёт или поедет. Будь то пропеллерная авиация, вертолёты, катера или небольшие суда. Тачки, фуры и полуприцепы. Хотя, реактивные никогда не пилотировал. Может, попробую в следующем году. Мне просто противна сама идея транспорта, который не поедет со мной за штурвалом.

Он на знакомой почве, поэтому более разговорчив. Это хорошо. Он любит транспортные средства. Мы можем поговорить о машинах, если это поможет ему чувствовать себя более свободно в моём присутствии. Его голова так и не сдвинулась ни на йоту. Глаза смотрят только на дорогу. Это, кстати, как-то успокаивает.

— Я скучаю по вождению в долгих поездках. У моего отца был небольшой парк автомобилей. Когда мне было шестнадцать, я часто катался часами, просто потому что любил ощущение дороги и движения вперед. Особенно на “БМВ”.

— А-а. Отдаю должное немцам... они умеют проектировать машины. Всегда ненавидел их кислую капусту и картофельный салат, но они знают толк в пиве и авто, так что не могут быть совсем уж плохими. А какие ещё тачки водились у твоего отца?

Я перечисляю классические и старинные модели, к большинству из которых не смел даже прикоснуться. «Паккард», «Астон Мартин», «Ламборджини» и некоторые другие, на которые осмеливался только смотреть с вожделением в отцовском гараже. Рон одобрительно свистит. Мы немного поболтали о классических машинах, пока я не исчерпал свои знания о них... что произошло очень скоро. Я перевожу разговор на более деликатные темы. Он оказался довольно приятным парнем, когда примирился с проблемой под названием «Мой друг встречается с потасканной тюремной шлюхой».

— Когда ты впервые понял, что хочешь быть водителем? Это была просто случайность? Или ты осознал — это единственное, чем ты станешь заниматься, несмотря ни на что?

— Ха! Когда мне было двенадцать, я увёл отцовскую машину и поехал на ней в город, просто чтобы доказать, что смогу. Я хотел холодной газировки и новую книжку комиксов, но решил, что не на велике же за ними тащиться — до ближайшего городка было миль пять. Я всегда наблюдал, как он водит, так что я хорошо представлял, что нужно делать. Остальное вышло инстинктивно. Конечно, когда полиция привезла меня домой… после того как конфисковала машину, потому что я ехал девяносто пять миль в час в тридцатипятимильной зоне***… ну, батя разозлился. Чёрт побери, мама тоже, но батя хотя бы был одновременно зол и горд. После это был просто вопрос времени. Я наматывал круги на гоночной трассе, когда мне было всего семнадцать. К двадцати одному я уже работал здесь. Помимо этого, мне мало, что нужно в плане занятий, но чуть больше активного участия в работе было бы неплохо.

Это самое большее, что я от него когда-либо слышал. Теперь самое время взять быка за рога. Он расслабился, смягчился, и мы почти в Чайнатауне. Потом часть пути нам придется пройти пешком. Лучше разобраться с личными вопросами до того, как мы потопаем на ланч.

— Круто. Вот так знать, чего ты хочешь, с такой определённостью. Рон…

— Да.

— Вот так и я отношусь к Гарри. Так, как ты относишься к машинам. Нет ничего, что я бы хотел больше, чем его. Я никогда раньше не встречал никого похожего… и я не стремлюсь причинить ему боль. Я думал… у меня сложилось впечатление, что тебе… тебе не особенно понравилось, что он привёл меня в свою жизнь. Я знаю, это… дико, конечно… но я хочу, чтобы Гарри был счастлив; клянусь, я не буду создавать проблем. Понимаешь?

Его напряженная шея свидетельствует, он не оценил, что его подвели к этому заключению подобным образом, и сам он молчит. Слишком долго. Мы паркуемся. Он так и не сдвинулся с места. Когда он развернулся назад, у меня уже шалят нервы. Только из того, что он водитель, не следует, что он не умеет пользоваться стволом, который топорщит ему пиджак. По словам Гарри, он и стрелок хороший. Может, я потребовал слишком много, слишком скоро.

— Ты свою точку зрения высказал. Я приму её к сведению. И мой тебе совет. Это тебе не какая-то там банда, в которой ты состоял. Всё, что я могу сказать, — это высшая лига. Ты никогда не встречал таких, как Гарри, потому что таких, как Гарри, нет. Он лучший в своём деле, и это единственная причина, по которой ты сейчас здесь, а не там, где я тебя подобрал. Он раньше никого никогда не приводил внутрь, как тебя, так что, даже если я не могу понять его поступок, Гарри бы никому не дал себя одурачить. У него явно далеко не одна причина думать, что ты того стоишь, или мы бы сейчас даже не разговаривали. Мы с тобой поладим... если ты не будешь усложнять Гарри жизнь. Гарри хороший человек и может великодушно простить одну-две ошибки. Не пойми меня неправильно, но как раз за мной не заржавеет. Облажаешься и подставишь людей под риск — я сброшу твой зад в бетономешалку и прослежу, чтоб ты где-нибудь стал частью фундамента здания, а перед Гарри потом извинюсь. Веди себя хорошо, и мы поладим. Нарвёшься — значит, нет. Вот и всё. Справишься?

— Понял с первого раза. Не волнуйся, ни до чего такого... дело не дойдёт. Обещаю.

Говорю я спокойно, но у меня это хорошо получается, когда я насмерть перепуган. С Роном-водилой шутки плохи. Это ясно как день. По крайней мере, стена молчания сломлена, но, чёрт возьми... я знаю, что он не шутил. Мне ли не знать!

— Ну, тогда ладно. Добро пожаловать в Чайнатаун. Не забудь, тебе надо занять место напротив меня, я сяду спиной к помещению. Ты ешь и развлекайся... я присмотрю за толпой и дверями. Если я скомандую, значит, так нужно, и делай, что велено! Понятно?

— Понятно.

За исключением этого, Чайнатаун — удовольствие, по которому я очень скучал. Это одно из немногих мест на земле, где я ростом фактически немного выше среднего, а когда на каблуках, так и вовсе выгляжу высоким. Плюс, я научился есть палочками куай-цзы, когда мне было шестнадцать. Вдоль по улице выстроились маленькие семейные закусочные, цены в них неплохие, обильная трапеза может обойтись весьма дёшево, если купить её здесь.

Люди скандалят насчёт иммигрантов, которые приезжают сюда и не приспосабливаются, или жалуются на сам факт их прибытия, но лично я никогда особенно не возражал, ожидая только, что люди выучат английский в объёме, необходимом и достаточном, чтобы справляться. Они, кажется, рады находиться здесь, и любят добросовестно работать и честно зарабатывать деньги. Большинство из них, во всяком случае. В каждой культуре есть свои преступники, но основная масса этих людей встаёт на рассвете и ложится после заката, работая до изнеможения, чтобы выжить на “земле возможностей”****. Они преуспевают, потому что вкладывают в это так много сил. Я гадаю, не в этом ли проблема с теми из нас, кто жил здесь на протяжении шести или семи поколений. Мы перестали стараться и просто ожидали, что получим всё запросто. Может быть, чем лучше стараешься, тем проще становится дело? По-моему, это вполне логично.

В любом случае, эти люди знают толк в еде. Они принимают это дело близко к сердцу: во многих случаях они переезжали сюда, поскольку еды здесь изобилие, и они привыкли готовить её с нуля. Например, живой цыплёнок... мёртвый цыплёнок... ощипанный и выпотрошенный цыплёнок... добавьте жара... получился обед. Они не покупают еду в супермаркете... они выращивают её с птенца или возделывают в огороде.

Я много размышляю о еде. Так было не всегда, забавно, как голод меняет восприятие. В детстве я был весьма привередлив. Воротил нос от всего. Голодали когда-нибудь? Не чувствовали, что хочется есть... голодали. Как если, например, вы обходитесь без еды неделю и пьёте воду из фонтанов, пока не почувствуете, что живот полон и ему стало чуть лучше. Я голодал. Оказавшись на улице, я не встал и не сказал себе: «Что-то я малость проголодался... отсосу-ка я кому-нибудь, мне заплатят, и я пойду пообедаю». Когда дела стали хуже некуда и люди прознали, что я беден как грязь и не представляю для них ценности, я голодал восемь дней, прежде чем пойти на сделку с собственной совестью. Не то, чтоб у меня было много моральных принципов, но одним из них был «Не Должно Тебе Трахать Уродов... Даже За Деньги». Эта мораль умерла тяжкой смертью, но в итоге я раздобыл немного денег и выяснил, где можно достать дешёвую еду. С тех пор я всегда относился к пище с уважением.

Когда Блейз первый раз взял меня в хороший ресторан, из тех, куда джентльмен приводит леди (или, в моём случае, симпатичного мальчика), я смаковал каждый кусочек на своей тарелке. Единственное время, когда было по-другому — это пока я сидел за решёткой и ел баланду, от которой затошнило бы свиней. Индустриальная бурда массового производства, к которой ни один обладатель вкусовых сосочков по собственной воле не притронется без чертовски веской причины. Кроме того, тюремная еда вызывает ожирение, а я был не заинтересован в том, чтобы Флинт бросил меня или передал остальным в корпусе. Оставаться худым означало оставаться привлекательным, что в свою очередь означало оставаться живым и здоровым... так что я ел как птичка. Теперь, когда мне больше не нужно придерживаться этого правила, я намерен компенсировать упущенное время, пусть даже это грозит упражнениями для сохранения фигуры ради Гарри.

Я не собираюсь до отвала набивать желудок или что-то в этом роде, но я собираюсь хорошо поесть и снова насладиться этим. Рон идёт первым и выбирает столик, усаживаясь спиной к стене, чтобы наблюдать за помещением. Я знаю только несколько фраз на кантонском диалекте, и все они относятся к тому, как заказать обед. Я нацелился на остренькое, и спрашиваю Рона, хочет ли он что-нибудь. Он решился позволить мне заказать для него немного лапши и чашку чая. У него слишком рабочий настрой, чтобы сосредоточиться на еде. Меня это вполне устраивает, потому что я чувствую себя в большей безопасности, когда рядом со мной здоровый опасный мужчина, даже если он может замуровать меня в цемент за дурацкий проступок. Глупо? Может быть... но куда лучше паники по всякому поводу.

Ему не приходило в голову, что здесь не подают вилок или ложек, и это чистый цирк наблюдать, как он сражается, чтобы поднести палочки куай-цзы ко рту, в то же время каждые несколько секунд бдительно обводя взглядом помещение. Его глаза стреляют налево-направо, и лапша скользит куда угодно, только не ему в рот, пока я жизнерадостно поглощаю свою.

Здоровенный охламон занервничал и, наконец, намотал огромный ком лапши на палочки куай-цзы, затем отправил в рот сразу всё целиком и угрожающе осмотрел помещение в целом, при этом у него раздулись щёки, как у белки, слопавшей бейсбольный мячик. Я хихикал не переставая! Он побагровел лицом, что ещё более забавно, с его-то веснушками. Когда он в итоге прожевал достаточно, чтобы проглотить и говорить, его голос источал раздражение.

— Ни звука. Ни единого звука, чёрт побери. Расскажешь кому-нибудь, и я звоню корешу с бетономешалкой. Понял?

— Ладно, ладно! Этого не было!

Но я всё же фыркаю, пытаясь есть. Для крутого парня он не так уж плох. Люди Блейза были в основном старше него, и все они развлекались, лелея намерения полапать, а то и завалить симпатичного мальчика, который таскался за Блейзом, как собачонка. Я знаю, какое положение занимаю рядом с Роном. Он мой телохранитель, потому что Гарри меня ценит, и на этом всё. Ни больше, ни меньше, но думаю, мы отлично поладим.

Я не собираюсь проводить в городе целый день, но по пути делаю кое-какие покупки, что приводит нас к нашей последней остановке. На месте Рон тут же порозовел с ног до головы. Конечно, магазинчик захудалый и неопрятный, но в нём есть то, что мне нужно. Прошлой ночью я решился. Если Гарри будет в разъездах, иногда недели напролёт, мне нужно что-то, что составит мне компанию, а клеить других мужчин, кроме Гарри, я не собираюсь. Мне нужно дилдо. Соответственно, мне нужен магазин для взрослых.

Это захудалая часть города, а подобных магазинов в Чикаго предостаточно, но и этот сойдёт. Они видят не одинокого мальчика-гея, который ищет, с чем убить время, пока его любовник не вернётся домой, они видят красотку-блондинку в деловом костюме, которая выбирает игрушку для людей с явно нешуточными намерениями. Я выбрал такую, потому что она на вид примерно такого же размера и формы, как член Гарри — именно то, чего мне хочется прямо сейчас. Если я не могу получить Гарри, тогда хотя бы у меня будет что-то, что внутри меня будет ощущаться немного похоже на него.

Тёмно-розовый, около десяти дюймов в длину, по диаметру чуть уже элегантной пивной бутылки. Идеально. Есть даже маленькая присоска на донышке, чтобы его можно было зафиксировать на полу или на стене. Сальный, нервического вида, незадачливый паренёк за прилавком глазам своим не верит: сногсшибательная тёлка в деловом костюме хладнокровно зашла за искусственным членом приличного размера к нему в магазинчик, и я поспорю на собственный зад, что время от времени он будет дрочить на мысли об этом до конца своей жизни. Я выбираю ещё кое-какие предметы первой необходимости. Запас хорошей смазки, бельё, которое, думаю, Гарри понравится увидеть на мне, и большие кондомы к его возвращению. И я уж постараюсь, чтоб они у него закончились очень и очень быстро!

Я плачу болвану на кассе, подмигиваю бедняге и, ухмыляясь, выхожу, пока он провожает глазами мою покачивающуюся задницу по пути к двери. Люблю эффект, который произвожу на мужчин. У них отвисает челюсть, по-собачьи вываливается язык, и взгляд приклеен ко мне одному — это стоит любых усилий и неудобств. Рон ждёт не дождётся, когда мы покинем это место, и, рыча сквозь зубы, просит меньше подробностей, когда я объясняю, что мне нужно что-нибудь, что составит мне компанию, пока Гарри в отъезде. Я посмеиваюсь — строго про себя, но его покрасневшая шея выдаёт его: он знает, что я смеюсь всё равно.

Мы заезжаем в гараж в подвале здания, и Рон выходит открыть мне дверь. Я открываю её сам до того, как он до неё добрался, и он смотрит раздражённо, как будто я не даю ему выполнять его работу.

— Рон. Ты сегодня был очень любезен. Мне было весело. Спасибо тебе. Знаешь, тебе же не нужно изображать для меня шофёра, а? Достаточно того, что ты защищаешь меня. Я благодарен тебе и просто хочу, чтобы ты знал это.

Он выглядит удивлённым... и сердитым. Думаю, он не привык разговаривать с кем-то, кто не посвящён во внутренние дела компании.

— Замётано. Никакого шофёрского прикида. Но следи за тем, что я говорю, как нужно себя вести вне дома. Это моя работа, и я ещё ни разу не облажался. Если я скажу пригнуться... пригнись. Если я скажу стой... замри. Всё ясно? Всегда пожалуйста... и как мне тебя называть, кстати? Дрэйк?

— Ди для меня вполне достаточно, когда я выгляжу, как сейчас. Дрэйк — это слишком официально. Я думаю... сойдёт просто Ди. Приятно было познакомиться, Рон.

— Взаимно, Ди. Увидимся. Я поеду обратно в ангар... как только увижу, как поднимается лифт. Моя работа не выполнена, пока ты не в здании.

— Ладно, крутой парень. Ещё раз спасибо, — говорю я с улыбкой и прохожу в лифт.

Здешний старый лифт недавно отремонтировали. Он скользит, как шёлковый, в отличие большинства других в городе, проработавших столь же долго. Для Гарри, скорее всего, перепроектировали всё здание. Вложенные средства просто поражают моё воображение. Он явно собирается обосноваться здесь всерьёз и надолго.

У меня есть всё, что нужно, чтобы продержаться, пока Гарри в отъезде. У меня есть рояль для практики, так что скоро я смогу сыграть для него что-нибудь изысканное. Мария и Тереза всегда готовы посплетничать и поболтать «между нами девочками», а ещё здесь есть библиотека, полная книг, которые просто умоляют прочитать их на досуге. Я знал, что дневная прогулка расставит всё на свои места и даст взглянуть на вещи в перспективе. Двери лифта открываются — и я дома. Это мой дом. Квартира Гарри. Мой райский уголок, даже когда он далеко, а я скучаю по нему. Думаю, я смогу к этому привыкнуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 60 миль в час — это примерно 96,6 км/ч.
> 
> ** «Стеклянный потолок» — система взглядов в обществе, согласно которым женщины не должны допускаться к высшим должностям.
> 
> *** 95 миль в час — это примерно 152,9 км/ч, 35 миль в час — 56,3 км/ч. Рон притопил газ примерно на 100 км/ч больше разрешённого на участке дороги.
> 
> **** Официальное прозвище штата Арканзас.


	10. Chapter 10

Я потихоньку привыкаю... к пребыванию во временном одиночестве. Со дня отъезда Гарри прошла неделя. Я провёл её в своё удовольствие, по большей части. Но иногда одиночества становится слишком много. Думаю, я принял тот факт, что я живу — здесь. Неловкость ощущения, что я здесь не ко двору, уходит, уступая место расслабленности, мне становится всё более вольготно, как дома. Жаль, что у меня нет вещей, которые сделали бы этот дом «моим». Например, фотографии меня и Гарри на фоне чего-нибудь, чтобы я мог поставить её рядом с кроватью. Каких-нибудь сувениров оттуда, где мы побывали вместе. У меня есть корешки музейных билетов, но на стене они смотрятся плохо. У меня есть воспоминания, но они оживают, только если я закрою глаза. Я попрошу его сфотографировать нас, когда он вернётся. Это должно помочь... я так думаю.

Где бы он там сейчас ни был, но Гарри прислал оттуда цветы... или велел своим сотрудникам их прислать. Две дюжины роз, с безукоризненно длинными стеблями. Они прекрасны, и вложена простая, но трогательная карточка. «Даже здесь, я думаю о тебе. Люблю, Гарри». Когда-то я с подозрением относился к подобным жестам, считая их ценность сомнительной, но это Гарри, и я знаю, что для него это не пустые слова. Я скучаю по нему ужасно, но сильно помогает то, что я знаю, что даже среди множества забот и хлопот, он знает — я здесь, и я скучаю по нему, и напоминание о том, что он в порядке и думает обо мне, так много значит для меня в этот момент. Напоминание о том, что, с моей стороны, желать его — не идиотизм, даже если мне приходится закрывать глаза, чтобы вообразить его красивое лицо.

Да уж... я законченный болван и тайный романтик. Привыкайте.

Я мог бы написать картину, но вначале придётся разжиться материалами. По моему личному мнению, художник из меня не ахти, но некоторые техники всё равно рассчитаны на субъективное восприятие. У меня плохо получаются наброски углём или в карандаше, но рисунки масляными, акриловыми и акварельными красками выходят вполне нормально. Тогда потом я смогу что-нибудь повесить где-нибудь на стену… думаю, это будет цель моего следующего выхода в город. Может быть, я попрошу Рона отвезти меня куда-нибудь, где я получу настоящую чикагскую пиццу, приготовленную в глубоком противне. Стряпня Терезы чудесна, но в Чикаго есть не одно местечко, где делают и в правду отличную пиццу.

Позвольте мне объяснить для непосвящённых. Возможно, вы тешите себя мыслью, что пробовали пиццу по-чикагски, приготовленную в глубоком противне, в ресторанах там, где живёте. Если только вы не живёте в Чикаго или не съели одну из них, будучи в городе... вас ввели в заблуждение. Если нельзя погрузить туда палец хотя бы до второго сустава — это не глубокий противень! Вообразите огромный пирог без верхней корочки, до краёв наполненный соусом, мясом, сыром и овощами. Большой, жирный и вредный для вашего здоровья, если попытаетесь съесть его сразу целиком... самая сущность Чикаго. Приводите друзей... это помогает. Полагаю, Рону будет по силам подчистить всё, что не смогу доесть я. Домой я остатки не понесу, ни под каким видом... мне невыносима одна мысль обидеть Терезу.

До или после ленча я мог бы зайти за покупками в художественный магазин. И надо купить брезент... потому что я не посмею испачкать краской такие ковры. Я могу расположиться в музыкальной комнате. Там ещё места навалом. Пицца и магазины... такая жизнь по мне. Приберегу жалобы и тоскливые причитания на потом, когда стемнеет, а пока Рон на расстоянии одного лишь телефонного звонка, и он будет здесь с машиной, как обычно, через пять минут. Может, и быстрее, если я упомяну пиццу с глубокого противня. Хотя я передумал — учитывая его врождённую склонность к превышению скорости, лучше я скажу ему про неё на полпути в город.

Едем в «Малнати'с». Позвольте объяснить снова. Может, «Малнати'с» — всего лишь сеть пиццерий в Чикаго, но так уж вышло, что в них готовят пиццу в глубоком противне, и готовят её хорошо. Они не были первыми, но они одни из лучших. Это хорошая еда и к тому же не из тех, что под девизом «Плакали ваши денежки». А уж как доволен Рон, заметно невооружённым глазом: пиццу, приготовленную в глубоком противне, обычно едят ножом и вилкой, ведь она настолько сочная, что её нельзя есть руками. И значит, на этот раз никаких палочек!

Сначала мы заезжаем в художественный магазин, и я трачу больше, чем планировал, но не настолько, чтобы нанести серьёзный удар по наличности в кошельке. У меня всё ещё осталось несколько сотен, это означает, что, если понадобится, мне хватит ещё на пару поездок в город, но масштабные покупки придётся отложить, пока не вернётся Гарри.

Гарри. Сидя в одиночестве на заднем сидении движущегося автомобиля, сложно отвлечься от того, как я по нему скучаю. У меня о нём не так много воспоминаний, но кое-какие связаны именно с этим сиденьем. Я сидел здесь, в надежде, что он не шутил, сделав ставку на эту надежду, в то время как меня везли в то чудесное место, где я сейчас живу. Я сидел здесь и молча держал его за руку, после того как его слова заставили меня желать быть его и ничьим больше. Я сидел здесь на обратном пути домой, получая удовольствие от идеального члена, что наполнял мой рот. О да... конкретно вот это воспоминание мне очень нравится.

Позапрошлой ночью я воспользовался своей «новой игрушкой». Я удобно устроился на кровати, подстелив пушистое полотенце, чтобы не испачкать простыни. Взял купленный любрикант, поскольку не хотел тратить тот, что Гарри держит в прикроватной тумбочке. Щедро позаботился о себе, уделив подготовке больше внимания, чем обычно, основательно и осторожно смазав всё пальцами, а затем протолкнул внутрь головку дилдо.

Я ничуть не стыжусь в этом признаться: я очень чувственный, я сибарит, и я создан для удовольствия. Мне нравиться поза на спине или на животе, при условии, что ублажают — меня. За исключением случаев, когда мне нужно настоять на своём, или когда я возбуждён до такой степени, что становится почти опасно, мне нравится роль пассива. Это словно культ, где ты — объект поклонения, и мне нравится это чувство.

Было нетрудно понемногу, вскользь, продвинуть игрушку внутрь, потому что, если сложить значительный опыт, который у меня был до тюрьмы, и годы опыта в ней самой, я хорошо приспособился открывать своё тело для проникновения. Я знаю, как сделать это спокойно и просто. Единственное разочарование в том, что этот каучук — или пластик — не теплый и не живой, и сильные руки не держат мои бедра или плечи. И губы не осыпают мои плечи дождём поцелуев. Фактически, я всего лишь втискивал в себя эту штуку и медленно двигал ею, чтобы стимулировать ноющее одинокое местечко у себя внутри, которое страдает по Гарри. Я не использовал игрушек годами, и честно говоря, это жутко неловкая поза, одну руку пришлось вывернуть, чтобы достать основание игрушки и манипулировать ей, так что по-настоящему наслаждаться процессом затруднительно.

Всё же, за неимением лучшего, сгодится и так. Мне это было нужно. Чувство наполненности, не сопровождаемое грубостью или жестокостью. Мягкий толчок изнутри по нервам — они теперь разбужены, и потому отчаянно нуждаются в контакте. Когда твою задницу трижды, а то и пять раз в неделю имеет кто-то, кто тебя ненавидит, чувственность это НЕ стимулирует. Гарри заставил ожить ту часть меня, которая жаждет настоящего секса, настоящей связи между любовниками, заставил меня хотеть, чтобы она вернулась к жизни, и сейчас, когда она вернулась... жажда почти такая же острая, какой была в восемнадцать. Это совсем не то же самое, и никакая игрушка никогда с этим не сравнится, но это лучшее, что я смог придумать на данный момент.

Когда я наконец-то захотел кончить, многих усилий не потребовалось. Я на деле-то не хотел, чтобы это было коротко и второпях, так что полчаса лениво позволял себе извиваться от нервного желания, сжимая толстую твёрдую игрушку внутри. Когда терпеть я больше не мог, а член начал сочиться мне на живот, я сдался и позволил руке доделать остальное, чувствуя, как дрожат ноги и глубоко внутри судорожно сжимаются мышцы вокруг погружённой в тело игрушки; на груди и животе осталась липкая дорожка пятен. Отдыхая на заднем сидении автомобиля, легко отдаться воспоминаниям, однако это лишь подчёркивает тот факт, что, когда я приеду домой, Гарри там, скорее всего, не будет и некому будет прогнать затянувшееся ощущение пустоты.

В «Малнати'с» всегда людно. В одной из лучших пиццерий в окрестностях это в порядке вещей. Рон проверил помещение и усадил нас рядом с выходом, сам он, как всегда, сел спиной к стене. Я одет как парень, что нормально, но пару раз ловлю на себе взгляды: что поделаешь, походка у меня слегка вихляет. Я никогда не был ни мачо, ни крутым. Это слово просто не подходит к тому, кто я и что я. Я буду драться за выживание, если придётся, но я знаю, что в драке у меня нет шансов, потому что я слишком мелкий, дольше нескольких секунд я не протяну. Если стану сопротивляться, мне же больнее будет, со временем просто учишься сдаваться. Для меня выживание состоит в том, чтобы найти мужчину, достаточно сильного, чтобы защитить меня... и думаю, я наконец-то нашёл такого в Гарри.

Обеденная горячка в самом разгаре, а в подобном заведении воспитание особенно не котируется. Цены-то низкие, поэтому люди теснятся и трутся локтями, и деньги здесь мало что значат. Один — существенный — недостаток. Подвид кроманьонца: тупое заносчивое быдло с ближайшей стройки. Они уже поглядывают на меня весьма злобно. Мне следовало прийти в облике Ди. Выглядеть парнем для меня всегда риск, но быть Ди — всегда преимущество. Ничего удивительного, что я предпочитаю последнее. Рон еле заметно кивает, когда видит тревожное выражение моего лица. Он знает, что они здесь, говорят гадости и мутят дерьмо всего лишь в двух шагах от нас.

— Меня тошнит от пидаров! Поесть нормально негде, везде эти гомики!

У меня горит лицо. Дурацкая была идея. Моё место в заведениях более высокого класса, где подобное произойти просто не может. Нечего мне было приходить сюда, тут засранцы плодятся, как мухи на тухлятине. Это всё равно, что самому напрашиваться на неприятности. Я всего-навсего хотел пиццу. Рон тихонько вздыхает и встаёт.

— Забавно. Пиццу ты через соломинку не слопаешь. Если тебе небезразличны зубы, закрой пасть.

Народ уже начал отодвигаться подальше, в сторонку. Женщины хватают своих детей, склоняются над ними, закрывая собой. Что за скоты устраивают на людях подобный скандал из-за человека, который просто на них не похож? Самый здоровый двинулся вперёд, тыча в Рона пальцем.

— Тебя не спрашивают, ты, пидар грёбаный — А-А-А! МА-А-АТЬ ТВОЮ! БЛЯДЬ!

Я даже не заметил движения руки Рона, но, как хрустнул палец, слышали все. Здоровяк орёт и матерится, баюкая кисть, палец на которой только что выкрутили назад, так что он переломился, как прутик, однако остальные наступают. Рон развёл полы пиджака, чтобы был виден пистолет. Нападавшие как по команде примёрзли к месту.

— Вот именно. Вы знаете, что это такое. Надо же, вы не такие тупые, хоть и из сучьего помёта. У кого-то ещё, мать вашу, есть, что сказать? А то вас ой как долго придётся отскребать с мостовой. А теперь выёбывайтесь отсюда на хер! Вон отсюда, вы все! Макаки грёбаные.

Рон выжидал, пока громилы освобождали помещение — насупленные, мрачные и всё ещё матерящиеся вполголоса. Если бы не было ствола, им бы всё равно надрали задницы, но этот тип людей слишком туп, они не сознают этого, пока это самое не случится; очнувшись потом в больнице, они искренне удивляются. Мир битком набит лузерами вроде них, и их единственное преимущество в жизни — то, что они размножаются быстрее, чем нормальные люди. Кивком в мою сторону Рон даёт понять, что пора идти, мы выходим и направляемся к машине. Одно и то же правило для любого инцидента: н емедленно покинуть место событий, затем сбор на безопасной точке, и дальше ждать рапорта.

Он привозит меня в ангар. Это действительно совсем рядом. Всего лишь в дюжине кварталов от пентхауза, в здании вроде старой автомастерской. Там есть автоматический автомобильный подъёмник, который отвозит нас в подземный гараж. Там стоят и другие машины, и фургоны, и грузовики, и такси, и полицейские машины, и машины городских служб — или в точности на них похожие, а также оборудование для ремонта не хуже, чем в любом городском гараже, пара мотоциклов, два вездехода и даже несколько велосипедов. Должно быть, для дней с безнадёжными пробками. В центре города никто не доберётся до места быстрее, чем велосипедист. Для меня почти честь даже просто находиться здесь. Чувствуется, что мне как будто доверяют... в какой-то мере. Полагаю, это было необходимо. Но Рон отнёсся к этому всему так хладнокровно. Я рад, что он там был.

Он выходит из машины и делает мне знак следовать за ним. Он подключает свой телефон к какой-то системе антенн, которая проведёт сигнал из подвала, и звонит куда-то.

— Засветились в «Малнати'с». Без пальбы. Одно ранение. Пришлось пригрозить оружием. Возможность идентификации транспорта. Слишком много свидетелей. Сейчас идёт замена авто. Отход чистый, хвоста нет. Ясно... Понял. Рон, отбой.

— Просто должен был сообщить, что произошло. Мы будем пользоваться другой машиной, пока я не перекрашу эту. Собирай свои сумки и грузи в чёрный «Линкольн Таункар». Как только ребята в офисе проверят болтовню в эфире на полицейских частотах и на скорую руку прошерстят компьютеры силовых структур, мы сможем выехать и доставить тебя обратно в пентхауз.

— Рон... ты здесь живёшь? Ты всегда поблизости, и я подумал... где тут внутри ты мог бы жить?

— Наверху. Хорошее местечко, кстати. Может, и не как у Гарри, но очень прилично для парня, который водит машину. Я дежурю ежедневно и круглосуточно, так что мне все время надо быть рядом с домом Гарри и рядом с моими машинами.

— Как же ты развлекаешься?

— Развлекаюсь? Ты что, шутишь? Это гараж с машинами! Это ж целый развлекательный централ! Было бы неплохо, если бы я когда-нибудь мог позволить себе больше одной бутылки пива, но такова жизнь шофёра. Помимо всего прочего, у меня кабельное ТВ, любая музыка со спутника и банковский счёт, который позволит мне купить где-нибудь остров ещё до сорока! Я замечательно живу.

— Разве тебе не бывает скучно? Ты когда-нибудь заглядываешь к Гарри? Вы же друзья, верно?

— Ну, да. Заглядывал. Без обид, я не заходил только потому, что Гарри в разъездах либо занимается пока только тобой. Уверен, как только вы, ребята, немного устроитесь, я время от времени буду заходить на партию в покер.

— Я так рад, что ты был со мной сегодня. Извини, из-за меня нам не досталось пиццы.

— Даже не заморачивайся. Это всё часть профессии. Телохранители охраняют тела. Когда я на дежурстве, никто тебя и пальцем не тронет! Кроме того, по всему городу две дюжины «Малнати'с». Мы когда-нибудь попытаемся снова, лады? Теперь извини, мне надо поменять номера, пока ты загрузишь свои вещи в «Линкольн». Как только мне позвонят, мы уедем отсюда.

— Хорошо.

Я укладываю в машину пакеты из художественного магазина и сажусь рядом с кипой журналов. В основном, про автомобили. Попадаются в этой куче и журналы о мотоциклах. Славный парень, этот Рон... просто не глубокий мыслитель. Ничего удивительного, что я люблю Гарри. Полагаю, по той же причине, по которой он захотел бы меня. Внезапно всё встало на свои места. Я не могу разделить Мольера или Моцарта абы с кем. Вообще, мало с кем, большую часть времени. Это не делает остальных людей плохими... поскольку они не наслаждаются подобными вещами. Не в этом дело. Дело в том, что я эти вещи люблю. Я по ним скучаю. А Гарри понимает их, и наслаждается ими, и это наслаждение даже больше, когда его разделяешь. Он, вероятно, очень любит своих друзей, но они — другие, не такие, как он. Когда он приедет домой... как только у нас будет время, мы снова поговорим в своё удовольствие. То есть... как только я измотаю моё и его тело в достаточной степени, чтобы это оправдывало потерю времени на разговоры.

Рон тем временем переустановил номера на «Линкольн», и я услышал, как зазвонил его мобильник. Это наш сигнал. Я откладываю журнал и направляюсь к машине.

— Рон. Есть. Машина два теперь в деле. Машина один на стоянке для переделки. Есть... Понял. Рон, отбой.

Мобильный закрыт со щелчком, и он уже в водительском кресле. Спустя пять минут я дома. Мне нравится, как это звучит. Это всё ещё так ново для меня. Это мой дом. Это моя жизнь. Неплохое положение вещей. Я поблагодарил Рона, прежде чем уйти, в ответ он просто хмыкнул и показал большой палец.

— Я серьёзно, Рон. Я рад, что ты был там. Спасибо, что так обо мне заботишься. Я знаю, это не совсем то, чем ты хотел бы заниматься, но, как и говорил Гарри, эту работу ты делаешь отлично… — Ха... Я вогнал его, здоровенного охламона, в краску.

— Завязывай уже с этим! Ты и сам ничего, Ди. Эй... не возражаешь, если я кое-что у тебя спрошу?

— Неа... давай... вперёд.

— Я кое-что слышал о тебе. Как парень вроде тебя оказался в таком месте в восемнадцать лет? Это просто не сходится. Я знаю про кокаин и всё такое, но как ты умудрился заняться подобной перевозкой? Это просто на тебя не похоже. Если не хочешь отвечать, то не надо. Мне просто любопытно.

Ну что тут поделаешь? Улыбаясь, качаю головой.

— Я был влюблён... или вроде того. Он попросил меня сделать для него кое-что, и я это сделал. Я знаю, что мне не следовало, и знаю, что многократно заплатил за это, но такова причина, почему я это сделал. Вот поэтому я держал рот на замке и мотал срок.

— Чёрт. Ты взял вину на себя и отмотал семь лет из-за какого-то парня? Тебе крупно не повезло, парень. Если бы это случилось снова... и на линии огня был Гарри... как думаешь, что бы ты сделал на этот раз?

Как будто мне надо раздумывать над ответом.

— Всё, что ему потребуется, чтобы я сделал. Намного больше, чем я сделал для бывшего парня. Ты был прав... Гарри другой, и нет никого и ничего, что я хотел бы больше, чем его.

Он молчит несколько секунд, размышляя над ответом, который я выдал не задумываясь.

— Полагаю, это достаточно хороший ответ. Ты хороший парень, Ди. До скорого, увидимся. Садись в лифт и вообще, будь к себе помягче, ага?

— Ну, как скажешь, герой, — с усмешкой говорю я и прохожу внутрь.

Он многослойная личность, наш мальчик Ронни. Если бы только сама мысль о рыжих волосах и веснушках не вызывала рвотный рефлекс, я бы сказал, что он завидная партия сам по себе. Но меня отделяет от рая одно нажатие кнопки, и мой единственный и неповторимый мужчина — это Гарри Джеймс Поттер.

Я зверски голоден, поскольку так и не получил ту пиццу, но у Терезы уже варится какое-то кушанье, которое пахнет просто божественно. Я точно не уверен, что конкретно она готовит, но могу определить, что она добавила туда лук-порей и шнитт-лук. Кого это заботит? Она это готовит, значит, будет вкусно, и я съем всё до последнего кусочка. Мне надо убить время до ленча, так что я устанавливаю новёхонький мольберт, раскладываю брезент, натягиваю полотна на рамы и готовлю палитру. Я также распаковываю рабочий балахон, который себе купил, чтобы не испортить приличную одежду.

Один угол комнаты вполне подходит для настоящего музыканта, другой отлично оснащён для художника. Подан ленч, и мы с Марией и Терезой обедаем густым супом, кстати, вкус у него просто неземной. Тереза испекла к нему немного хлеба "памперникель"*, он свежий и горячий. Я могу намазать на него столько масла, сколько захочется. Масло французское… сладкое, чуть подсоленное, настоящее сливочное масло. Тот сорт, в котором солёность — от настоящей соли, тоненькой корочкой по кромке бруска масла. Просто невероятно… такая незамысловатая вещь, как хлеб с маслом, а настолько вкусно. «Чудо-хлеб» и «Озёрный Край»** могут кусать себе локти! Вот… вот мой хлеб насущный. Бутерброд и суп отлично компенсировали мне пиццу, которой я не смог насладиться ранее.

Остаток дня посвящён тому, что я окрестил «музыкальной комнатой». Пусть даже реальность намного шире такого определения, мысленно я не могу называть её как-то по-другому. Я играл, пока не заболели пальцы, заставляя себя возвращать обратно то, что потерял. «Музыкальный Момент №3» Шуберта. Это не самое сложное произведение, но оно весёлое и придаёт тренировке особенный интерес. Я не пойду на уступки. Я хочу обратно всё, каждую йоту искусности, умения и таланта, которые время спустило в унитаз, пока я прожигал жизнь, которую чуть не угробил бесповоротно. Когда начинает сводить кончики пальцев, я отступаю, и тогда приходит время попробовать рисовать. Маслом на холсте, надев балахон поверх наименее дорогого из своих нарядов, я пытаюсь выпустить чувства, что накипели во мне за последние десять лет.

В школе у меня это хорошо получалось, но, как и во многом другом, из-за недостатка практики я потерял отточенность некоторых навыков. Мазки кисти нестройные, неуверенные, чувство пропорций, честно говоря, не на шутку сбилось. Перспектива никак не выходит правильно. Мне всё равно… не имеет значения… потому что главное — высвобождение… а не перфекционизм. Я не Рембрандт, не Да Винчи и не Шагал, и никогда ими не буду. Но я могу выразить на холсте, кто я есть и что я видел, выпуская это из теснин черепа и перенося на полотно, чтобы это увидел мир. Для меня этого вполне достаточно.

Мне следовало закупить намного больше чёрной, белой и серой краски. Чем ещё писать тому, кто так долго пробыл в дерьмовой тесной камере? Я даже не замечал этого, пока не начал работу над третьим полотном, но все они изображают искажённые сцены из места заключения. Мужчины с пустыми глазами бездумно ковыляют, уставившись вверх, как будто ждут чуда или знака, алчущие снова увидеть солнце. Холодные глаза охранников в слега размытой униформе, наблюдающих за строем блуждающих людей в сером.

Последнее полотно оказалось самой удачной попыткой из трёх, или, во всяком случае, мне настолько нравится тема, что я всё равно доволен. Гарри. У входа в ту самую камеру, спиной к зрителю, лица не видно, только сбоку немного прорисован подбородок. Мне не удалось правильно передать текстуру его волос… и надо признать, он был в рубашке, когда это происходило на самом деле, но мне нравится так. Тени вокруг его торса и головы придают ему заслуженную ауру силы. Мышцы спины получились почти как надо. Художник, у которого больше таланта или практического опыта, мог бы сделать лучше и по справедливости воздать должное тому моменту, но это лучшее, что мог сделать я… и вышло не плохо. Я могу просто повесить это где-нибудь здесь, когда высохнет краска.

Сытно пообедав и недолго поболтав с Терезой и Марией, пока мы убирались в кухне, я вольготно располагаюсь в огромном кожаном кресле в библиотеке — мягкая обивка, рядом маленький столик и изящная маленькая лампа на нём. Следующие несколько часом я проведу наедине с Сэмуэлем Тейлором Кольриджем. Острый ум этого человека сверкает даже сквозь опиум. Не осуждайте его за то, что большую часть своей жизни он провёл обкуренным. Его злоключения и недуги превратили бы его в агонизирующего калеку, если бы не успокаивающая сила травки. Он создал свои самые искромётные произведения всего за пару лет, заворожил внимание поклонников ещё при жизни, очень малое из того, что он написал, не стало незабвенным. «Старый матрос», «Кристабель», «Кубла Хан»… все три стихотворения выдержали то, что их уже два столетия считают классикой. Англичане может и были для остального мира большой занозой в заднице — если смотреть на вещи глобально, но литературный талант у них не отнимешь.

И млеком рая напоён***, кто бы сомневался. Никакого мне тут рая или «млека»… по крайней мере, пока не вернётся Гарри. Надо признать, теперь, когда он уехал, у меня прояснилось в голове. Если прилежно задуматься, я знаю, что из-за него веду себя вопреки здравому смыслу. Ещё до того, как мы заговорили, пока я просто разглядывал его сквозь тюремную толпу, он так легко и просто вверг меня во власть эмоций. Страх, гнев, зависть, желание… и это происходило быстрее, чем я осознавал. Что-то первобытное в нём делает меня его — без единого произнесенного между нами слова. Смекалистый, расчётливый боец за выживание во мне оступается и терпит крах, и, вскакивая в охотничью стойку, берёт верх ветреная «примадонна». Это слабость, я знаю, но, полагаю, мне нравится быть слабым.

Когда его нет, ко мне возвращается рассудок — хотя и полный трепета от воспоминаний о нём и сумасшедших желаний, притаившихся за каждым углом. Я могу подумать о том, где я и чего хочу, и даже здесь… сейчас… одинокий и возбуждённый, в обнимку с книгой и бокалом «мимозы», я хочу — его, обратно. Он хочет, чтобы я определился с тем, чего хочу… я же думаю, что хочу позволить себе быть определяемым им. Я мог бы быть, кем мне захочется, но что же это — лень, безрассудство? — потому как я не хочу ничего, только принадлежать ему.

Иногда я жалею, что во мне больше рассудка и склонности к самоанализу — и мало от создания слепых страстей, живущего инстинктами и капризами, никогда не ставящего под вопрос собственные побуждения — а не наоборот. Было бы легче. Меньше трудных вопросов. Думаю, именно поэтому я делал те вещи, когда был подростком. Наркотики, и секс, и громкая музыка притупляли разум, освобождали меня от тревог и стирали из мыслей те назойливые вопросы рассудка, который не был готов справляться с ними. Одно то, что человек умён или одарён, не означает, что он может справиться с тем, что воспринимает. Эмоции — это великий уравнитель. Ими обладают все: богатые и бедные, мужчины и женщины, чёрные, и красные, и белые, и жёлтые, геи и натуралы. Мы все запутались, и напуганы, и отчаянно не уверены, что делать дальше. Единственное преимущество для кого бы то ни было — то, насколько успешно они это скрывают и насколько хладнокровно могут выглядеть в глазах остального мира, пока молча борются со своими страхами. У меня это получается очень даже хорошо, что, как я полагаю, причисляет меня к тем, кому повезло… но это всё равно хреново.

Я буду спать, и видеть сны, и есть, и рисовать, и играть, и кончать в одиночестве так долго, сколько потребуется. Гарри вернётся, он заставит меня не думать и лишь только чувствовать, а что он заставляет меня чувствовать — это хорошее. Я могу подождать. Его. Так долго, как мне придётся. Может быть, я случайно наткнусь на один-два ответа, пока жду, и может быть… есть слабый шанс… я разберусь, кем я хочу быть и чем я хочу заниматься. Но я знаю, что хочу сказать. Каждую ночь я шепчу это в подушку, которая хранит намёк на его запах.

— Я люблю тебя, Гарри. Пожалуйста, возвращайся ко мне… поскорее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Памперникель» — черный хлеб из грубой непросеянной ржаной муки с добавлением крупных зерен (прим. переводчика).
> 
> ** «Уандербред» (буквально: чудо-хлеб) — товарный знак пышного белого хлеба, который продается нарезанным в полиэтиленовых пакетах; предназначен для изготовления гренков в тостере и для сандвичей. Land O'Lakes Inc. — «Лэнд о-лейкс» (буквально: земля озёр, озёрный край) — компания по производству продуктов питания (в частности, производит фирменное масло). Название связано с прозвищем штата Миннесота — «Земля 10 тысяч озер», поскольку правление компании находится в г. Миннеаполисе этого штата.
> 
> *** Сэмюэль Тейлор Кольридж, «Кубла Хан», пер. К. Бальмонт
> 
> Затем, что он воскормлен мёдом  
> И млеком рая напоен!
> 
> For he on honey-dew hath fed,  
> And drunk the milk of Paradise.


	11. Chapter 11

В восемнадцать лет, прямо в день рождения, Нимфадора Тонкс сменила имя. Её мать звали Андромеда Старчайлд* Тонкс, и как бы сильно Дора её ни любила... эта женщина поистине была хиппи — в полном смысле этого слова. Конец шестидесятых и рассвет семидесятых мать Доры провела под кайфом от ЛСД, в разъездах по концертам, попутно предлагая Свободную Любовь кому попало, лишь он был достаточно симпатичным — и потому достоин её. Как следствие, Дора воспитывалась и выросла без отца, сначала в маленьких общинах, а потом в тихой сельской местности в штате Висконсин. Мать окружала дочку вниманием и, ясное дело, очень её любила, но ни в малейшей степени не подозревала, каково это — поступить в среднюю школу и провести последние годы учёбы, слушая дразнилки типа «Нимфа — дура, а не Дора, спит со всеми без разбора».

На самом деле Дора была мало похожа на мать. Человек она была, в общем-то, достаточно дружелюбный, по-своему жизнерадостный и общительный, но на этом сходство заканчивалось. Она всегда была более склонна к усидчивости, чем мать, и притом абсолютно безнадёжна в живописи и музыке. Несмотря на все усилия матери, Дора так никогда особо и не прониклась ни извлечением музыки из какого бы то ни было инструмента настолько, чтобы научиться играть на нём, ни самовыражением каким-либо художественным способом настолько, чтобы практиковаться. Ей нравилось рассматривать живопись... и слушать музыку тоже, но, к вящему ужасу своей мамы, Дора Тонкс достигла куда более значительные успехов в математике и естественных науках и предпочитала книги, в которых было больше фактов, чем вымысла.

Андромеда Тонкс очень гордилась тем, что её дочь получила государственную стипендию в Университете Висконсина, но выбор основных предметов курса озадачил и напугал её. Дора сразу же записалась на программу уголовного судопроизводства, с дополнительными курсами по психологии и судебной медицине. Её желание работать в системе правоохранительных органов вызвало множество жарких споров между ней и матерью, и всегда на одну и ту же тему. Копы — плохие парни... Свиньи... Голубые Гады... Мужланы... и коррумпированы до мозга костей. Закон и юриспруденция — мировое зло во плоти и неотъемлемые части каждого ужасающего заговора, чтобы помешать людям радоваться жизни и быть счастливыми. Дору это не остановило ни в малейшей степени.

Она спорила, и спорила весьма успешно, что даже если система плохая, так это потому что хорошие люди сбежали из неё, и реально что-то изменится, только когда большинством станут люди, у которых есть совесть. Во всяком случае, она заставила свою мать признать, что миру определённо пригодятся несколько действительно хороших копов, хотя к существованию этого феномена Андромеда относилась скептически.

Дора Тонкс каждый семестр неукоснительно попадала в рейтинг лучших по данным деканата. Будучи по оценкам четвёртой на потоке, насчитывающем несколько тысяч выпускников — мужчин и женщин, она получила диплом со средним баллом лишь на волосок ниже «отлично», и рекомендательные письма от трёх преподавателей. Её заявление о приёме на стажировку в полицию в качестве новобранца было принято незамедлительно, и маленькая девочка Андромеды Старчайлд Тонкс стала взрослой — и стала копом. Однако в долгосрочной перспективе этого было недостаточно.

Дора вкалывала на должности патрульного, постоянно добиваясь вакансии в детективном отделе. Она всё-таки заслужила её — даже если некоторые парни и заявляли, что это, мол, чисто потому, что она цыпочка — и, хотя это не было её изначальной целью, согласилась на перевод с повышением в отдел нравов. Она много чего перевидала за это время, и слишком малая часть из увиденного была радостной по природе своей. Наркота, проституция, азартные игры и все человеческие страдания, которые им сопутствуют. Наверно поэтому она и позволила себе влюбиться. Ей нужно было верить хоть во что-то... да что угодно, лишь бы давало надежду, что в мире есть и лучшее.

Её муж оказался вполне приличным человеком, старше её и довольно симпатичным. Он работал детективом, но в другом участке, а следовательно, с ним можно было спокойно общаться, говорил он всегда очень тихо и вообще был молчалив... пока не напивался. Отношения быстро пошли под откос и скатились в тартарары всего за два года. Его запои делались всё хуже и хуже, пусть даже он никогда её не бил и не вытворял ничего такого ужасного, что зачастую вытворяют мужики по пьяни. Он стал равнодушным и отстранённым, она пыталась отучить его от бутылки, и потому они постоянно ссорились. Победы в этой битве ей было не видать, да почти не хотелось, а потом всё уже было кончено. В качестве бывшего мужа Ремус был вполне себе ничего, поскольку помалкивал и не мешался под ногами, в то время как она снова сама занималась собственной жизнью... и жизнью их дочери Дианы.

Диана всегда, с самого рождения, была единственной отрадой в жизни Доры Тонкс, и хотя многое менялось, неизменно было то, что её сердце начинало радостно биться, когда она смотрела на личико дочери. Это помогало ей терпеть долгие ночи работы под прикрытием, когда приходилось без конца подставляться невыносимо лапающим рукам и увиваться вокруг мужчин, приставая к ним на улице. Она повидала немало продажных копов, да и просто откровенно порочных существ в те дни, и преобладающим большинством из них были мужчины. С такой-то работой — у кого язык повернётся обвинить её в том, что она обратилась к женщинам?

Публично признать себя лесбиянкой было непросто, но, когда рядом коллеги, которые о тебе хорошо думают и доверяют, можно сгладить сколь угодно острые углы. Она не была единственной гомосексуалкой среди детективов, но она была единственной, кого повысили невзирая на это, продвинув в отдел убийств Управления по борьбе с организованной преступностью, в самом сердце Чикаго. Это стало венцом её карьеры — она получила работу, которую действительно любила. Она освоилась в опергруппе как дома, а в качестве вишенки на торте — полгода не прошло со времени назначения, как Дора Тонкс встретила любимого человека.

Временами Луна была ужасающе похожа на мать Доры, и в то же время, всё же лучше привязана к реальности. Она была, представьте себе, художницей, которая работала и маслом, и акварелью, и акриловыми красками, и углём; когда Дора заскочила в элитную кофейню на Халстед-стрит выпить латте, она как раз выставляла там свои новые работы. Это была окраина города, дружественная к геям, часть длинной полосы Бойстауна, но вопреки патриархальному названию, далеко не одно заведение там принадлежало, снабжалось и всячески опекалось исключительно лесбиянками. Живопись была прекрасна, но Дора глаз не могла отвести от стройной шеи и плеч молодой женщины, развешивающей на стене картины в рамах. Разглядывание превратилось в беседу, беседа в свидания, а свидания неизбежно превратились во что-то неизмеримо большее.

Луна стала чудесной возлюбленной. Заботливая, чуткая, милая, она идеально ладила с маленькой Дианой, и даже Андромеда была покорена улыбчивой, искренней молодой женщиной, которая была похожа на неё больше, чем собственная дочь. Они вполне себе уютно устроились, и вот теперь Дора действительно могла сказать, что довольна жизнью. Если у них время от времени, можно сказать, и случались конфликты, то только на почве какой-нибудь из диких теорий Луны о том, как устроен мир. Выслушивая некоторые из них, Дора едва успевала прикусывать язык, но иногда не выдерживала и хохотала, что всегда злило Луну до крайности.

Сегодня это могли быть масоны, завтра — рыцари-тамплиеры. А может, и телесети, или огромные корпорации, а то и Трёхсторонняя комиссия**, которая правит миром и наполняет его нехорошими вещами, в общем, каждую неделю что-то новенькое. В 51 Округе полно мёртвых инопланетян — он просто напичкан их технологиями. Чёрные вертолёты калечат скот в рамках правительственных экспериментов, а генная модификация продуктов питания — на самом деле секретный план по контролю всего мира... если та хрень, которую добавляют для очистки в питьевую воду, ещё раньше не превратит людей поголовно в зомби. Иногда это был уже слегка перебор, но когда кто-то тревожится, если ты слишком много работаешь, растит вместе с тобой твоего ребёнка, и даже в мелочах делает твою жизнь ярче, прощается очень и очень многое.

Ремус проблем не доставлял. Она подозревала, что втайне он был рад, что это не другой мужчина, и мог успокаивать себя, мол, мужчину она вообще не хотела. Может быть, он даже был прав, но раз он пока решил оставить Дору с дочерью в покое, кого колышет, во что он верит? Она только надеялась, что когда-нибудь он возьмёт себя в руки и наладит собственную жизнь. Он никогда не хотел от окружающих помощи или благотворительности и никогда бы не признался, что принимает лекарства и антидепрессанты. На её взгляд, было очевидно, что в нём нет злобы и склонности к насилию, ему бы помочь немного — и он мог бы жить так, как того заслуживает. Однако, в итоге внимание Доры всё же было полностью сфокусировано на самых значимых вещах. На своей семье и на своей работе.

Напарником Доры тоже был своего рода уникум в профессии, где преобладали белые мужчины. Кингсли Шэклболт. У него было золотое сердце, и Дора радовалась, что её с самого первого дня назначили в напарники именно к нему. Он был больше шести футов ростом, чёрен как уголь, и весил двести тридцать фунтов***, причём жира в нём не было ни капли даже сейчас, хотя ему было уже за сорок. Кингсли играл в футбол в Университете Дьюка и заслуженно выиграл каждую полученную награду. Опять же, ребята с синими воротничками поговаривали, что он получил работу, просто потому что чёрный — и вряд ли этот факт совсем не сыграл роли, но этот человек был умён, энергичен, трудолюбив и чертовски хорош в том, чем занимался. Уж Дора-то ни капли не сомневалась насчёт того, как он получил своё звание.

Кингсли прозвали Шэком, сколько бы он не отнекивался, что в баскетбол играет дерьмово****, но ребята в участке всё равно звали его так. Не то чтоб ему не нравилось смотреть на эту игру, но его массивное телосложение было просто создано именно для футбола, и в своё время он был выдающимся игроком. Человек он был начитанный, до крайности вежливый, весёлый и терпимый к чужим закидонам. Для лесбиянки, только что назначенной на очень ответственную должность и потому очень нервной, Кингсли был просто подарком небес. Он был счастлив в браке, обожал обоих своих детей и относился к напарнице с полным уважением, иногда делясь жизненным опытом. За последние три года Кингсли и его жена Дейрдра не раз наслаждались обедом у Доры и Луны, и наоборот, и своего напарника Дора справедливо считала одним из лучших друзей, какие у неё когда-либо были.

Сегодня они с самого утра занялись документами по тюрьме и протоколами допросов, вдоль и поперёк разбирая винегрет из диких сплетен и зловещего молчания, окружающего всё это дело. Они не могли выявить ничего стоящего почти целую неделю. В устных показаниях заключённые, на которых особо полагаться нельзя, заявляли, что всё затеял человек по имени Гарри Блэк, но в тюремном досье на этого загадочного человека, который предположительно спровоцировал бунт, не осталось ни клочка бумаги. В компьютерных базах на него не было ничего. Только пара охранников смогла сказать что-то внятное по поводу него, притом один из них оказался отъявленным алкашом. Все остальные единодушно утверждали, что это война между соперничающими бандами, которая разразилась из-за того, что не были исполнены договорённости, и из-за угроз, которые нельзя было проигнорировать. Опять же, по слухам, в этом был виноват новичок, и единственным следом, ведущим к местонахождению этого человека, была шаткая история о том, что его перевели в строгач через день после бунта. В тюрьму же строгого режима никаких подходящих под имеющееся у них описание заключённых не прибывало вообще.

Дело начинало смахивать на вынужденный «глухарь», или пришлось бы передать его федералам. От резонанса среди местных по спине малодушно бегали мурашки. Между криминальными группировками, чьи люди были убиты во время бунта, вспыхнула напряжённость. До драки пока не дошло, но на улицах сильно роптали. Все чувствовали себя как на пороховой бочке, и самое последнее, что кому бы то ни было хотелось, так это чтобы нашёлся кто-то, кто подожжёт фитиль... и затем этот кто-то именно, что нашёлся. Собственно говоря, не далее как сегодня утром.

Примерно в два часа ночи неизвестный мужчина вышел из маленького бара-бистро в итальянском квартале, оставив после себя шесть трупов. Четырёх «быков», одного капо***** и курьера. Итальянцы обо всём помалкивали, но втайне винили русских, которые во время этой заварухи потеряли только одного человека, в то время как они — троих. Ещё одна смерть в тюремном бунте приходилась на китайский Тонг, и вытянуть из них хоть словечко было сложнее, чем из итальянцев.

На месте преступления не нашлось ни весомых улик, ни готовых ответов. Живых свидетелей резни в задней комнате не осталось, и всё выглядело так, будто имел место акт мести на почве профессиональной деятельности. С другой стороны, когда бандиты уставали от конкурента, они обычно обделывали это гораздо тише, иногда ограничиваясь просто короткой перестрелкой. Одна проблема — одна мишень. Но только не здесь. Каждый человек в помещении был убит из одного из двух стволов, использованных на месте преступления, оба пистолета калибра девять миллиметров, скорее всего с глушителями. Не осталось никаких значительных улик — практически наверняка, потому что какой-то работник открыл бар утром и по телефону вызвал босса, который быстро организовал людей, чтобы убрать любые свидетельства нелегальной деятельности. Все имена жертв были известны, вопросов о том, входили они в банду или нет, даже не возникало, но видимость честного бизнеса надо было поддерживать. Какие ниточки могли быть утеряны к тому времени, как в дело вмешалась полиция, никто сказать не мог.

Кингсли отправился добывать видеозаписи камер наблюдения с каждого банкомата в округе и нескольких близлежащих магазинов и заправок. Кто-нибудь из тех, чьи окна выходили на соседние улицы, мог видеть убийцу до или после преступления. Сама Дора надела перчатки и, вооружившись пинцетом, скрупулёзно обследовала место преступления, пока фотограф-криминалист готовился ко второму раунду съёмки.

Криви-Выползок — одутловатый, тощий, вечно жалующийся субъект — был занозой в заднице, но он делал хорошие снимки и проявлял их достаточно аккуратно, чтобы можно было различить детали, которые большинство людей упустили бы. Отдавая должное его мастерству, коллеги закрывали глаза на его просто-таки адскую надоедливость, но это не означало, что работать с ним любили, и Дора не была исключением. Ведь явно же не все в порядке с головой у человека, который страстно любит фотографировать сцены убийства.

— Глядишь, я ещё и сверхурочно буду вкалывать, если обстановочка продолжит накаляться! Второй комплект готов, детектив. Есть идеи, кто мог это сделать?

— Нет, вообще-то, — тихо ответила Дора. — Нашёл, чему радоваться, Криви! Только накалённой обстановочки нам всем и не хватало. Это может запросто вылиться в уличные перестрелки. И ничего весёлого в этом нет... так что заткни фонтан!

На сегодняшний день больше всего мешало работать полное отсутствие сотрудников в баре. Вероятно, на того, кто открыл заведение, кем бы он ни был, имелся ордер на арест за какую-нибудь мелочёвку, и потому он даже носа нигде не показывал. Никто не слышал выстрелов, и никто из живущих по соседству не видел ничего необычного. Это было в порядке вещей, что люди помалкивали про такое, поскольку не хотели быть замешанными или навлечь на себя гнев и так уже разозлённых бандитов, но абсолютное отсутствие информации всё же разочаровывало.

Кингсли проскользнул обратно в офис, с чашкой кофе в одной руке и стопкой видеокассет в другой.

— Угадай, что?

— Плохие новости?

— А что, другие бывают? Такая херня, что даже не верится. Произошёл скачок напряжения электросети. Небольшой сбой, который продлился всего восемь минут. Угадай, когда?

— Ох, блин! Примерно в два часа ночи, да?

— Точно в яблочко. С 2:23 до 2:31 ночи. И за это время — ни одного стоящего изображения чего бы то ни было во всей этой сети. Я подумываю, что никакое это не совпадение.

Дору буквально накрыло пониманием того, что только что сказал Кингсли.

— Боже милостивый! Они хакнули городскую электросеть, просто чтобы удостовериться, что не работает ни одна камера на местных заправках и банкоматах. С какой же бандой мы тут имеем дело, чёрт побери? Местные никогда бы не сработали так чисто. Они уже десятки лет даже стрельбу в городе не устраивают. Я так и знала, что с тем бунтом в тюрьме что-то нечисто! Ужасно не хочется, но признаться, нам всё-таки придётся звонить федералам.

— Читаешь мои мысли. Это больше нас... а мы ведь тоже не маленькие, сестрёнка. Чёрт... опять мобильник. Не подержишь кассеты?

Дора взяла у Кингсли стопку CD-дисков и видеокассет, пока он возился с мобильным телефоном.

— Детектив Шэклболт слушает... чем могу помочь? Что?! Где? Мы будем на месте через десять минут. Спасибо.

Кингсли захлопнул мобильник и залпом допил кофе, а потом улыбнулся, закатив глаза.

— Плохое только что стало ещё хуже. У нас двое мёртвых русских и гражданин Чехии, все без документов, в трейлере за складом к западу отсюда. Кажется, с ящика Пандоры сняли крышку, а на дне его вовсе даже не надежда. Нам надо ехать. Ты здесь закончила?

Дора Тонкс встала, стянула перчатки и вздохнула, убирая пинцет.

— Ага. Я собрала заявления и рапорты от местных патрульных. Пока этого достаточно, но нам придётся вернуться позднее и кое-что проверить. Знаешь... я, конечно, люблю эту работу, но при этом вроде как надеялась, что никогда не увижу полномасштабных гангстерских войн. Может пострадать много людей, Кингсли.

— Знаю... знаю, малышка. Такое видеть никто не хочет. Я бы лучше целыми днями арестовывал сутенёров, пушеров да букмекеров, но, кажется, нам достался несчастливый билетик. Не даром же древние проклинали, «Чтоб вы жили в интересные времена».

— Это точно. Поехали... местные сами справятся с зачисткой.

Дора устало потащилась к машине, выуживая из кармана мобильный. Придётся ей позвонить Луне по дороге к следующему месту преступления. Всё шло к тому, что она в который раз уже допоздна задержится в участке.

* * *

 

В десять утра Ремус Люпин приоткрыл глаза и уставился вверх, над собой, на крутящийся на потолке дешёвый вентилятор. По кругу, по кругу, снова по кругу... Совсем как он... за исключением того, что вентилятор всё-таки делал то, для чего предназначен. А сам он разве делал хоть что-нибудь, да стоящее?

_«Вставай. Вставай, Лунатик, мать твою, и прими таблетки. Прими таблетки. Давай, за Дору. За Диану. Просто встань с постели... проглоти эти чёртовы таблетки... и всё будет в порядке»._

Ремус... потрёпанный маленький человек, в потрёпанной маленькой комнатке, в потрёпанном старом костюме. Единственным, что отличало его от того типа людей, которых остальные называют хобо — безработными бродягами, было то, что он носил ещё и потрёпанный значок частного детектива. И старый револьвер 38 калибра. В силовых структурах многие с удовольствием перешли на новый девятимиллиметровый, но Ремус отказался расстаться с табельным револьвером — он был у него уже почти двадцать лет, с тех самых пор, как он выходил в патрули в ночную смену.

В теперешние дни в его положении раздобыть пушку было бы затруднительно, но если ты бывший коп, к тому же человек приятный, да ещё и с друзьями в нужных местах, то возможностей много. Ремус сознавал, что у него проблемы, но никогда даже не думал вредить другим. Только если себе. Дора бросалась терминами «циклическая депрессия» и «тревожность», обычно тут же успокаивая замечаниями о том, как это в порядке вещей и как легко это можно было бы вылечить. У него были и куда более значительные проблемы, чем эта. Ремус ненавидел врачей... единственное, что он ненавидел ещё больше — принимать таблетки. В детстве его даже от витаминок бросало в холодный пот. Это не был обоснованный страх, но это был его страх и ему было вполне комфортно с ним жить.

Иногда тревога нападала сильнее обычного. Это ощущалось, как будто со всех сторон начинали сдвигаться стены. Эти чёртовы люди, они шумят слишком сильно и подходят слишком близко, и сердце просто разрывается от собственного грохота, пока не выпьешь почти пол-литра виски, чтобы снять это адское напряжение. Иногда депрессия накатывала ещё похлеще. Тогда приходилось буквально пинками заставлять себя просто встать с постели и перешагнуть порог, не говоря уж о том, чтобы принять душ, побриться и выйти поискать новые заказы, или выполнять имеющиеся. Работа частным детективом давала некоторую свободу действий, но с его дерьмовой репутацией хорошие заказы доставались ему нечасто.

У Ремуса не было офиса. У него был номер в мотеле, полные карманы визитных карточек и мобильный телефон. С другой стороны, он знал в городе всех нужных людей, и у него были свои источники в полицейских участках, чем могли похвастаться немногие из ребят, занимающихся тем же, чем и он. У него был ноутбук, несколько камер и маленькая чёрная книжка с таким количеством телефонов его информаторов и полезных контактов, что ему было проще простого нарыть грязи на любителей изменять супругам или мошенничать со страховкой. Занятие не особенно благородное, но выручки хватало — как раз, чтобы управляющий мотеля «Счастливый Туз» не выкинул его на улицу.

_«Если поторопишься — покончишь с этим на раз-два. Прими таблетки. Давай, Лунатик, быстренько их проглотишь — и тебе сразу станет лучше. Ты сможешь. Ради Дианы. Ты снова увидишься со своей маленькой дочкой, только прими таблетки, твою мать!»_

Ремус скатился с мятых простыней и ринулся в ванную, где на столике у зеркала он каждый вечер оставлял стакан воды и две таблетки. Он быстро кинул их в стакан и залпом выпил всё его содержимое, стараясь заглотить их, хотя его глотательный рефлекс бунтовал от знания того, что он пытался сделать. Больно было каждый раз. Проглотить-то он их проглотил, но как же болезненно было каждую секунду сознавать, что эти жуткие штуки ползут вниз по гортани... брр! Он не мог этого объяснить, но его продирал мороз по коже от одной мысли об этом.

Зеркало послушно отражало мужчину — неухоженный, глаза красные, и мешки под ними внушительные — багаж для поездки в Европу влезет точно, в усах и редеющей коричневой шевелюре пробивается седина.

— Молодец, Лунатик. Теперь пойдём ловить на горячем всяких любителей гульнуть налево и немного их пофоткаем, потому что, блин, пора и за жильё платить.

Ремус плеснул себе в лицо водой и причесал волосы мокрыми руками, приглаживая непослушные пряди и сожалея, что несколько волосков, как всегда, остались в руках. Боже. А ведь ему ещё нет даже сорока пяти. Ну почему именно ему суждено было начать лысеть в тридцать? Доре он всё равно нравился, но с ней он облажался... так же, как и во всём остальном в своей жизни.

Торопливо отлить, как обычно с утра, быстро проверить снаряжение — и вот уже Ремус Люпин рассовывал по карманам плаща маленькую камеру, свою чёрную книжку и мобильник, блокнот и ручки. Он запер за собой номер и направился к автобусной остановке. Скорее это даже удачно, что он больше похож на безработного, чем на частного детектива. Если люди в этом районе подумают, что у тебя есть деньги, они лишат тебя их любым удобным способом.

Он уже опоздал, нафиг... ну что стоит тому придурку, за которым он следил в последнее время, так кстати уступить соблазну и в нужное время вместо жены трахнуть свою секретаршу? Тогда дело будет в шляпе, а Ремус получит жирный куш плюс расходы. А пока вся надежда была на гречанку-официатку, которой он нравился и потому мог получить в её засаленной закусочной чашку кофе и ещё одну с собой всего за бакс.

Начинался очередной дерьмовый день, как и множество точно таких же до него, но он уже одержал три маленьких победы. Он был всё ещё жив... уже пятьдесят третий день встречал без выпивки... и на этой неделе каждое утро глотал эти чёртовы таблетки. Дора будет им гордиться. Но сначала... сначала надо бы в самом деле выпить эту чёртову чашку кофе.

* * *

Джонни Ву любил жизнь. Он заправлял выводком девиц для своего босса и собирал «страховые взносы» с маленького сектора бизнеса в Чайнатауне. Работа — не бей лежачего, не то что у некоторых, несмотря на то, что девочки иногда были не меньшей головной болью. Зато он мог заполучить себе любую девочку, которая пришлась по вкусу, а мило отвлечься всегда удавалось с новенькими — за стабильную клиентуру или укромное местечко для занятий своей древнейшей профессией они были готовы завсегда. Именно за этим он и вышел сегодня ночью.

Он оставил двух телохранителей в машине, на прощание красноречиво поиграв бровями, упиваясь знанием того, что ему всегда доставались самые высококлассные девочки, и так часто, как ему нравилось. Вверх по лестнице и дальше по коридору, а там его ждала девятнадцатилетняя девушка из Шанхая, которая находилась в Штатах меньше трёх месяцев, и работала на него меньше трёх недель. Без вредных привычек и липкого прошлого за спиной, всё ещё хорошенькая, но и опыта в самый раз, чтобы уметь делать всё и правильно. Она была ни лучше и ни хуже, чем любая другая девочка, которых навещал Джонни, но она была новенькой, и это добавляло игре некоторой свежести.

Холл наверху был как всегда пуст, и старая супружеская пара, которая держала ресторан этажом ниже, уже спала. Джонни сунул ключ в замок и прошёл в комнату, от предвкушения у него уже наполовину стояло. Квартирка была маленькая — фактически только спальня, мини-кухня да душевая — но достаточно удобная, чтобы держать там новые поступления, пока не придёт время им начать помаленьку работать самостоятельно. Телевизор на полу мигал, по экрану шли статические помехи, а потом он вдруг вырубился совсем, и вместе с ним и часы у кровати. Погасли даже уличные огни. Грёбаная городская электросеть. Не электрики, а бараны безрукие. Матрацы, служившие постелью, лежали на полу в центре комнаты.

Джонни ступил внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь, снимая хорошие часы и дорогие кольца, которые он обычно носил, и пряча их в карман пиджака. Она спала на животе, чёрные волосы, заплетенные в длинную косу, вились по спине и казались кольцом полуночи на фоне бледной шелковистой кожи, знакомой ему так хорошо. В лунном свете из окна на её правом плече отчётливо выделялась татуировка его банды — совсем свежая.

— Эй. Проснись, лежебока! Пора отрабатывать квартплату, бля!

Пока говорил, Джонни стряхнул с плеч пиджак и бросил его на пол рядом с кроватью, скидывая ботинки. Ленивая тёлка даже не шелохнулась. Она спала, как будто действительно трудилась в поте лица, чтобы заработать на жизнь, а не развлекалась с клиентами по несколько раз на дню. Сейчас он ей напомнит, что скажи он — и ей придётся обслуживать по пятьдесят клиентов в день, не считая того, что сначала сам с ней развлечётся.

Он пихнул её ногой под зад. Никчёмная сучка даже не шевельнулась! Были у него там девочки, которые подсели на наркоту. Ну, делали они всё, что им говорили, лишь бы получить дозу, а в итоге это часто оборачивалось тем же геморроем, что и с трезвыми. Этой глупой малютке что, обломилось немного дури? Он перевернул её и так хлопнул по лицу, что разбудил бы кого угодно, потом разлепил ей веки. Как он отчасти и ожидал, она была глубоко под кайфом, но кто, мать его, мог достать ей наркотики без его разрешения? Кто-то выёбывался с одной из его девочек! Джонни Ву такое с рук не спускал. И в этот момент до его сознания дошёл громкий щелчок за спиной.

Душевая, точно. Здесь явно был кто-то ещё, и тот щелчок мог означать только одно. Джонни медленно поднял руки, надеясь, что переговоры помогут ему выиграть немного времени, пока он осторожно поворачивался лицом к незваному гостю.

— Полегче, полегче тут. Базара нет. И ствола у меня тоже нет, мужик. Давай перетрём эту тему... что-нибудь придумаем. Девочки там, бабло какое-никакое... Я нужных людей знаю, есть у меня кое-какие связи... и будет тебе счастье по высшему разряду, в накладе не останешься, сечёшь?

Мужчина позади него был одет в чёрное вплоть до перчаток, и на пистолет в его руке был навинчен глушитель. Больше, чем кого бы то ни было ещё, он напоминал боевика, и даже в костюме и при галстуке выглядел как профи. У Джонни всё перевернулось в желудке, когда посмотрел незнакомцу в зелёные глаза. Там было отвращение, неприязнь, презрение... но ничего даже отдалённо похожего на милосердие.

— Ничего личного. Я посыльный... ты — просто послание... а то, что ты в придачу кусок дерьма — так мне же проще.

Джонни успел заговорить — почти, но тихонько кашлянул глушитель, и ему разнесло череп. Тело рухнуло на пол, а всего секунду спустя человек покинул комнату, и внизу на улице двое мужчин, ждущих Джони Ву, так никогда и не увидели тень, которая выскользнула из-за угла и тихо разрядила обойму прямо в открытые окна их машины, с жестокой эффективностью кроша пулями шеи и черепа.

Шесть минут спустя снова зажглись фонари и в радиусе целого блока в каждой квартире замигали будильники. Мужчины в чёрном давно уже и след простыл. Девушка в постели пришла в себя и запаниковала, напуганная увиденным на полу, но у неё хватило здравого смысла схватить толстый бумажник Джонни, быстро убраться из комнаты и уехать наудачу, лишь бы не туда, где уже побывала раньше. Ежу понятно, что лучше ей не торчать там, где несколько часов назад незнакомец в чёрном капюшоне и перчатках зажал ей лицо странно пахнущей тряпкой и держал, пока она не потеряла сознание. Джонни Ву мёртв, и никто не знает, что с ней станет, когда его люди придут его искать. Один билет на автобус — и ищи-свищи её, она направлялась в места, о которых никогда не слышала, но там было всяко безопаснее, чем в городе, который она оставила позади.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Старчайлд (Starchild) — букв.: Звёздная Детка.
> 
> ** Трёхсторонняя комиссия (англ. Trilateral Commission) — частная организация, основанная в июле 1973 года Нью-Йоркскими банкирами для поощрения кооперации между США, Европой и Японией. Данная организация никого не финансирует, членами могут стать только частные лица — политики, банкиры, директора крупнейших предприятий. Цель — поддержка мировой гегемонии США, обсуждение мировых проблем, поиск решения данных проблем, и как говорил сам Рокфеллер — «Управлением миром».
> 
> *** 230 фунтов - это чуть больше 104 кг.
> 
> **** Кингсли прозвали Шэком в честь звезды американского баскетбола Шакила Рашоуна О’Нила (англ. Shaquille Rashaun O'Neal), известного как выдающимися габаритами, так и выдающимися спортивными достижениями, у которого тоже было такое прозвище. Американский расовый стереотип — все чернокожие хорошо играют в баскетбол, что, конечно, не всегда правда.
> 
> ***** Капо — в терминологии итало-американской организованной преступности — представитель одной из высших «ступеней» криминальной лестницы, который подчиняется непосредственно боссу криминальной «семьи» или его заместителю.


	12. Chapter 12

Ещё один райский денёк. Других у меня просто не бывает... теперь. Я читал книги и играл на рояле, писал картины и питался как король. Я наконец-то начал тренировки — как только заметил некоторую рыхлость в районе живота, которой неделю назад там не было. Ничего изнурительного — поскольку выматывать себя как-то иначе, чем танцами или сексом, не совсем в моём стиле — но достаточно, чтобы поддерживать форму для Гарри. Особенно учитывая некоторые наряды, которые я прикупил. Мне снова нравится показывать пресс, только теперь его хочется показывать одному-единственному человеку по одной-единственной причине. В тюрьме я всегда ходил без верха или подворачивал рубашку от униформы, чтобы создать иллюзию грудей. Теперь всё просто — у меня есть фальшивочки, которые легко подложить куда надо, чтобы определённые наряды смотрелись как должно. Только вот к розовому цвету у меня выработалось стойкое отвращение.

Думаю, это потому, что розовый в тюрьме был символом женоподобия и идущего в комплекте горького постулата о том, что «баба не человек». Что было для меня оскорбительно — как для гея, так и для человека, который верит в равноправие женщин и мужчин. Только там, где большинство составляют самые настоящие недочеловеки, ублюдки, которых эволюция обошла стороной, кто-то может вообразить мир, где женственность означает поражение или ущербность. Семь лет мои ногти были выкрашены в розовый цвет. Хвостик был завязан розовой лентой. Розовый означал киску... собственность... рабство. Он означал дешёвый крем, втираемый пальцем в анус, чтобы я мог принять ебаря, когда бы мне ни приказали. Когда-то мне нравился розовый цвет, но думаю, примириться с ним до конца я не смогу уже никогда. Теперь мне нравится чёрный. Или белый. Или голубой металлик. Или серебристо-серый, который, как мне кажется, оттеняет мои глаза. Какой угодно, только не розовый.

Гарри нет уже несколько дней. Я перестал смотреть телевизор... нечего там смотреть, только папочкин словесный понос и привычная мура, которая в быту называется телерепортаж. Из последних новостей — раздувают панику по поводу разъедающего плоть вируса, который может подхватить только один человек из миллиона. Фрагменты речей политиков и других преступников. Рекламные ролики, на всю катушку скандирующие, почему нам отчаянно, безумно, адски срочно нужно КУПИТЬ ВОТ ЭТО ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС! Блин, ну это даже не смешно. Правильный крем от прыщей не обеспечит вам свидание с капитаншей группы поддержки, правильная туалетная вода не сделает вас знаменитостью, правильная газировка не сделает вас атлетом и правильное пиво в больших количествах не перевоспитает вашего засранца-босса и не материализует полный пляж поклоняющихся солнцу волейболисточек. Вас разве что стошнит, а вот затраты окупаются, так что станции продолжают передавать в эфир материал, поданный им в сценариях, или цитировать «исследования», переданные им заинтересованными лицами, в перерывах «реалити-шоу», которые прямо-таки впечатляюще нереальны.

Это было бы крайне опасно, если бы кто-нибудь в новостных компаниях в самом деле использовал научный подход или тщательно расследовал что-либо... вот почему теперь узаконены иски к организациям массового вещания за «вредоносные» высказывания, несущие ущерб компании. Чтобы обезопасить себя, новостные программы придерживаются хорошо отрепетированных сценариев псевдо-новостей. Мило и безопасно. Никаких обвинений в сторону кого бы то ни было сильного, а то ведь и сдачи дадут. Это свободная страна. Но мы также свободны запугивать, доводить до банкротства или травить журналистов и корпорации, которые их нанимают, чтобы те помалкивали. Только когда изобличения настолько явные, что никаких сомнений уже просто не остаётся, сети вещания рискуют дать в эфир что-то жареное. Разве можно винить меня за то, что я нажал на «Выкл.» на пульте?

У меня осталось денег как раз на одну хорошую клубную ночь. Ничего особенного, просто хочется пропустить пару стаканчиков, заставить нескольких мужчин пустить слюни и танцевать, пока не поднимется настроение. Танец первобытен; наряду с вокалом, изобретением барабана и наскальной живописью он был одной из самых ранних форм художественного самовыражения человека. С того момента, как мы расстаёмся с биением материнского сердца над нами и отваживаемся выйти в мир, мы находимся в поисках ритма. Конечно, некоторые ищут тщетно и в итоге находят польку или Лоуренса Велка*. Не думаю, что мог бы выжить в эпоху, когда подобные вещи были верхом крутизны. Я до сих пор подозреваю, что ад — это лифт, идущий сквозь вечность, где звучат величайшие хиты Лоуренса Велка... фоном, как «Мьюзак»**. От этой мысли меня коробит и пробирает дрожь. И всё же, сегодня вечером я хочу забыть, что Гарри не будет некоторое время, и вспомнить, что я могу с лёгкостью разбивать сердца, когда пожелаю, только и всего.

Я воспользовался компьютером, поскольку горизонт ночных клубов изменился с того времени, как я был на свободе, а мне нужно какое-нибудь другое заведение, не то, где Панси — завсегдатай. Честно, я не уверен, смогу ли отказаться от кокаина и во второй раз... когда Гарри со мной нет, и наградой за хорошее поведение будет пустая кровать. Обнаружился клуб поновее, называется «Пожарная вышка», у него хороший рейтинг — типа, сенсация сезона. Разведаю, как там что, а там посмотрим, вписывается ли он в мои стандарты.

Я мог бы просто приятно поужинать в городе. Может быть, в ресторане «Чарли Троттер'с». Это не заведение высокой кухни, зато это один из тех ресторанов — в США такие можно по пальцам пересчитать — которые действительно заслужили рейтинг «Мишлен», а они одни из самых строгих критиков в мире. Рейтинг от «Мишлен» — это билет к быстрой славе, что в «Чарли Троттер'с» отражается на ценах. Ужин и спиртное на одного — вот примерно и всё, что я могу себе позволить с парой сотен в кошельке. Когда я ушёл бы оттуда, в моём кармане бы только звенела мелочь, но я бы ушёл с улыбкой. И то, это всё только при условии, что я ещё смогу заказать там столик. Не... «Чарли Троттер’с» подождёт. Я намекну Гарри, и посмотрим, насколько простирается его блат. Сегодня вечером я буду вертеть задом, как будто Гарри наблюдает, и отжигать, пока не взмокну и не стану предвкушать кондиционер в машине по пути домой.

Один из тех чудесных нарядов, которые мне Гарри купил, подойдёт. Серо-сине-стальной блестящий шёлк. Нечто в восточном стиле, ручная вышивка в виде дракона, вставшего на дыбы, подол весьма высокий и открывает замечательный вид на мои ноги. Надеть ещё маленькие чёрные стринги плюс кое-что аккуратно поправить — ну вот, стоит мне наклониться, и одно из моих главных достоинств почти угадывается взглядом. Самый краешек ягодиц — ровно столько, чтобы каждый член в радиусе нескольких шагов забился, как бас-барабан. Уж слюнки потекут точно. Горячая штучка-блонд в восточном наряде — в этом определенно есть что-то, что просто сводит мужчин с ума. Ещё у меня в арсенале отлично подходящие серьги, дымчатые солнцезащитные очки, уместный макияж и высоченные шпильки, идеально подходящие для вечера умышленной, провокационной стервозности. Может, сделать себе пирсинг в языке? Гарри, вероятно, это понравится... как только я наглядно продемонстрирую, что это не только для украшения. Это не то что бы, сам себя не похвалишь — никто не похвалит, нет, но... к чёрту... это не похвальба! Сколько бы у меня ни было других талантов, а они у меня есть, факт остаётся фактом — я необычайно искусный минетчик и по праву горжусь тем обстоятельством, что могу заставить мужчину кончить мне в рот сотню раз, и каждый раз ему запомнится неповторимым. Дрэйк там, или Ди — не имеет значения... я чертовски хорош в постели.... или где бы то ни было ещё... и, мля, мне это отлично известно!

Признавать такое вовсе не оскорбляет мою личностную самооценку. Чтобы секс оставался интересным, требуются умения и оригинальное воображение. А раздвинуть ноги или раскрыть рот для своего парня или клиента — тут особого ума не надо, это может любая шлюха любого пола. У меня есть, что предложить Гарри кроме такого, и много, но и это у меня есть тоже. Он приедет домой, а уж когда приедет, я постараюсь, чтобы он накрепко запомнил, что у меня хорошо получается не только читать книги, играть на рояле и при этом выглядеть эстетично. Танцы — это то немногое... помимо кокаина... что заставляет меня чувствовать себя сексуальным, голодным — и живым. Единственное, на что можно пожаловаться — это на то, что дома меня будет ждать игрушка... а не Гарри. Всё же... я не стану желать большего. Я хочу быть здесь и сейчас, я буду ждать, пока Гарри не приедет домой, а когда он вернётся, я дам ему оценить преимущества всех моих талантов.

Рону я звоню заранее, так что он знает, что мы будем в городе допоздна. Он заедет за мной в одиннадцать. Думаю, обратно двинемся где-то в час. Времени должно хватить, чтобы хорошенько вспотеть на танцполе и развеяться немного... если музыка окажется правильной. Всё зависит от ди-джея. Подходящий человек за пультом легко потянет на миллион долларов. Ведь нужно читать толпу, чувствовать настроение, подстраиваться под танцующих... а не просто сидеть там и крутить песню за песней по памяти. Лучшие ди-джеи властвуют над толпой, заставляя вас чувствовать то, что они пожелают вам чувствовать, затягивая вас обратно на танцпол — всего лишь ещё на одну только песню, пробуждая желание двигаться ещё немного, и ещё — пока не кончится ночь и вы не начнёте жалеть, что нельзя снова приглушить свет и позволить всем качаться в ритме музыки ещё хоть немного дольше. Вот чего я хочу сегодня вечером.

Марии нравится мой наряд, и на что угодно поспорю — Тереза жалеет, что не может безбоязненно носить нечто подобное. Они отправляются спать ещё до того, как я заканчиваю с макияжем. Я не хотел, честно, но Рону приходится ждать, пока я закончу наводить красоту перед выходом. Танцевать я начал уже в ванной, вихляя бёдрами под какую-то мелодию диско, льющуюся по каналу спутникового радио. Бедный Рон. Она, наверное, ему просто ненавистна, и что ещё горше, я практически уверен, что в этом наряде произвёл на него обычный эффект. Я ведь весь такой маленький, и мягкий, и красивый, и его инстинкты скандируют: «Какое секси... иди и трахни!», — в то время как мозг орёт дурным голосом: «Ну вас к чёртовой матери! Стояку - отбой! Это парень!». Я тысячу раз замечал такой вид у мужчин-натуралов, когда им просто некуда девать глаза. Умиляет донельзя, и это именно тот бальзам на эго, который мне нужен сегодня ночью в качестве аперитива.

Рон перечисляет правила поведения в ночных клубах. Он зайдёт спустя какое-то время после меня, чтобы нас не считали парой, затем осмотрится в помещении и проверит выходы, заодно постоянно наблюдая за мной. Он вмешается, только если мне будут угрожать физически, или я устрою сцену и вляпаюсь сам. Он показывает мне сигнальный жест, который мне нужно сделать, если захочу, чтобы меня быстро вывели из здания — и на этом всё. На нём дорогой модный костюм, который хорошо впишется в любую обстановку, а сам он будет покупать себе безалкогольные напитки и держаться с краю, пока я не надумаю уходить. Всё весьма просто. Ну и плюс, конечно, его обычные инструкции насчёт «слушаться его беспрекословно, если ему придётся действовать», вот и все наши правила на вечер.

Для Рона прелесть работы со мной заключается в том, что я не являюсь мишенью как таковой. Фактически, никто не знает, что я связан с Гарри, так что никто не охотится конкретно на меня. Будь я мишенью, правила бы намного отличались. Рон выступает в роли моего телохранителя только потому, что Гарри ценит меня в достаточной степени, чтобы обеспечить мою безопасность. Для Гарри, Рон просто друг и водитель-профи, оказывающий поддержку на миссиях, но для меня Рон — это тот, кто даёт мне понять: даже когда Гарри далеко, я всё равно под присмотром и под защитой. Рон профессионал и при этом чудо как ненавязчив; всё, что он делает, — это подпирает спиной стены и наблюдает за толпой и выходами. И на самом деле не ограничивает стиль моего поведения ни на йоту… благослови, боже, его большое сердце добряка.

По крайней мере, раз уж это гей-клуб, на меня не будут наезжать просто из-за моей ориентации. Вот поэтому мы их и любим. Это единственное место, куда можно пойти и при этом не надо делать секрета из собственных сексуальных наклонностей, где мы по-настоящему свободны, едва пересекаем порог. Это по-своему опьяняет, чего большинству людей не понять никогда. В гей-баре кто угодно может весело провести время, но для тех из нас, кто никогда не сможет быть по-настоящему свободным где-то, кроме дома, это ощущается совсем по-другому.

Помнится, в школе мне задавали вопросы на тему, каково это — быть геем? С чего это мне пришло в голову этим заниматься? Как будто это было тщательно спланированной формой развлечения. Это ведь не то, чтобы проснуться однажды и решить… эй!.. сегодня я поеду на «русских горках» вместо того, чтобы пойти пешком! Я знакомился с осознанием себя таким, когда остальные ещё только начинали замечать девочек. Я знал, что я другой, и просто не мог прятать это так умело, как делают некоторые, так что я сделал свою непохожесть своим оружием и своей защитой. Я переплавил стыд за свою инакость в гордость.

В то время как другие мальчики разглядывали фотографии девушек или с придыханием обсуждали, кто из женщин-знаменитостей самая горячая красотка, я только начинал замечать, что мне нравились мальчики постарше и взрослые мужчины. Спортсмены с сильными мышцами и серьёзными орудиями в штанах. Чтобы вычислить собственные пристрастия, порнография не нужна. Парней-натуралов тянет к красивым грудям и милым личикам, ну а меня притягивали красивые мужчины с жёсткими телами и прилично экипированные спереди. Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы догадаться, чего именно мне хочется, а ещё оказалось, что внешне я представитель именно того типа, которого мужчины будут добиваться с особым усердием.

Стать «примадонной», ещё даже до того, как я обнаружил, что хорошо выгляжу в одежде своей лучшей подруги, было для меня естественным ходом событий, и это было лучше, чем притворяться кем-то другим. Некоторые парни могут выдавать себя за натуралов… и даже жениться, и заниматься сексом со своей женой, и растить детей. Просто я не один из них. Я могу смотреть на женщин и восхищаться ими с художественной точки зрения, но сексуального влечения я к ним не чувствую. Они как прекрасная картина, произведение искусства, о котором я могу судить с некоторого безопасного расстояния. Мужчина — это другое дело. Подходящий мужчина — это совсем другое дело. Гарри именно что подходящий мужчина. Когда я думаю о нём… Боже… вот этого, как раз, мне делать не следует! Эти стринги не настолько просторные, чтоб вместить мои мысли о Гарри, а я вообще-то еду в клуб!

У входа в «Пожарную вышку» всё ещё стоит умеренная очередь, когда мы подъезжаем. Сотрудники клуба ходят вдоль неё взад-вперёд, выбирая людей по пути. Хорошо, что на Роне этот костюм, а то бы ему никогда не пройти внутрь. Хотя я подозреваю, что он просто сунет в руку вышибале полтинник и войдёт следом за мной — меня-то выбирают из очереди, не проходит и минуты.

Пожар и пожарные занимают особое место в сердце горожан Чикаго. В далёком прошлом Великий Чикагский Пожар*** проделал огромную брешь в этом городе, когда большая часть его построек была из дерева, а не из стали, камня и стекла, и поэтому образ героев-пожарников впечатан в душу города. Это заведение немного это отражает. Стены расписаны фресками пламени, и стриптизёры танцуют у латунных шестов, подобных тем, что есть внутри пожарных станций. Один паренёк даже танцует в клетке, укрепленной на вершине переделанной лестницы от пожарной машины. За стеклом стоит старинное снаряжение борцов с огнём, оно же украшает стену за огромной барной стойкой, и стробоскоп регулярно загорается красными огнями под пронзительный вой сирен. У напитков заманчивые броские названьица, вроде «Электрический стул» или «Нет дыма без…», когда звучит сирена, в баре начинают подавать спецнапитки, бармены носят пожарные шлемы и очень мало что помимо них, а само заведение забито под завязку. Оно слегка китчевое, но идеально подходит для того, что я хочу от сегодняшней ночи.

Ди-джей крутит подходящую музыку, и Рон наконец-то внутри, перемещается вдоль стен насколько позволяет ситуация. Это место, где красивые люди на досуге могут развлечься в своё удовольствие, и здесь достаточно охраны — её видно по форменным рубашкам — чтобы удостовериться, что народ будет вести себя прилично. Ну и разумеется, не успел я пропустить стаканчик, как мне уже всучили в руки три телефонных номера, и как же меня прёт от того, как некоторые другие «примадонны» в этом заведении раздраженно поджимают губы и кисло кривятся, когда я фланирую мимо. Что ещё надо, кроме зависти тех, кто со мной, так сказать, одного поля ягоды, чтобы заставить меня улыбаться улыбкой кота у бездонного горшка сливок?

Я допиваю несколько стопок, которые были куплены для меня фиг знает кем, и направляюсь на танцпол, ощущая, как от выпитого начинает еле заметно покалывать и разрумяниваться кожа и лицо. Меня венчает слава… настаёт мой миг триумфа. Меня выбирает один из танцовщиков, мускулистый и горячий, с бронзовой кожей и в настолько тесных стрингах, что я могу определить, какого он вероисповедания. Он проводит меня на верхний уровень сцены на танцполе, куда пропускают только тех посетителей, которых владельцы хотят видеть «лицом» клуба. Все они хотят оказаться на моём месте, и мне это нравится, чёрт возьми! Падите ниц! Трепещите, суки! Я... ваша... богиня! И не путать с любящей богиней-матерью! Здесь Чёрная Кали, аццкая царь-стерва, уроды, так что мрите во имя моё!

Это мой ломтик райского пирога. Грешный насквозь, жадный до услады, мелкий хулиган-развратник во мне просто блаженствует, нутро горит от спиртного, стену за спиной сотрясают динамики, а я могу безнаказанно вертеть задом и качать бёдрами, позволяя толпе обожателей лишь мечтать о том, чтобы оказаться на моём месте. А самый смак в том… что всё это не сон… и мне не придётся просыпаться! Ди вернулся в город, и этот город — со всеми потрохами — мой!

Что за вечер! Счастливые часов не наблюдают. Время утекает, как я не знаю, что. Официанты приносят мне воду, симпатичные парни со мной танцуют, и каждый из них воображает, что именно он отвезёт меня домой и обеспечит мне самый что ни на есть глубокий, дикий, пошлый и грязный трах, о жизненной необходимости которого вопит каждое моё движение. Все и каждый из них разойдётся по домам, жалея, что не сделал этого, или вставит кому-то другому, жалея, что тот, кто бьётся под ним — не я. Часы улетают прочь, а меня это всё равно не колышет. Наконец, мне настолько приспичило в туалет, что пришлось всё-таки уползать с танцпола, а когда я спустился в бар, меня уже ждала выпивка.

Хорошо мне. Владелец пожелал со мной познакомиться, вернусь из туалета — и милый паренёк в шлеме проводит меня к его персональному столику. Не сомневаюсь, меня хотят здесь видеть каждые выходные. Это будет обычное предложение, я уверен. Подобные я часто слышал в восемнадцать лет. Бесплатная выпивка, бесплатная наркота, всё, что захочешь — только заводи публику и будь шикарным ради нас. Подходящий человек может быть звездой, не шевельнув и пальцем для этого, всё зависит от манеры поведения и внешности. Быстренько отлив в туалете-унисекс (они весьма модны в гей-клубах, поскольку некоторые не любят, чтобы их разграничивали по полу), я возвращаюсь, вытягиваю через соломинку хорошо смешанный коктейль, который не стоил мне ни гроша, и следую за скульптурно-мускулистой лоснящейся спиной к столику человека, который владеет этим сегментом рая.

Блейза Забини, м-мать его так.

— Добро пожаловать обратно в свет, малыш. Вижу, хватку ты не потерял.

Мир вокруг застывает, и только поэтому я не теряю самообладание прямо здесь и сейчас. Сколько отравленных мыслей приходило мне в голову за семь лет, миллионы? Сколько сценариев мести разрабатывалось только затем, чтобы занять мои мысли, пока я гнил в той ужасной клоаке? Сколько бокалов спиртного я выплеснул в это лощёное лицо? Тысячи тысяч. Оскорбления, которые я годами выдумывал, умирают на губах прежде, чем я успеваю их озвучить. Он сидит там, по бокам подручные, рядом шлюхастый мальчик-филиппинец, одетый в узкие шортики и чёрный топик на бретельках. У маленькой шлюшки роскошные губы и милые глазки. Лет девятнадцать, вероятно, а то и моложе, насколько я могу судить, но гонор у него уже имеется. Как смеет этот мелкий прыщ даже думать о том, чтоб так на меня коситься!

Блейз выглядит хорошо… и старше. Я вижу, что он, вероятно, всё ещё нюхает кокаин, и поспорю на что угодно — он налегает на выпивку сильнее, чем ему следовало бы. Всё же, как бы то ни было, он подтянут и ухожен, одет в костюм, который ему очень идёт, и его тёмные волосы завиваются так же красиво, как я это помню. В ушах какие-то стильные серьги, на руках только одно-два кольца, запонки и часы, которые говорят о приличных деньгах. Очень стильно. Он крупнее, чем я его помню, его плечи с годами стали шире. Это логично… нам было всего по семнадцать, когда мы встретились. Память накрывает с головой. Я тогда плакал ещё и потому, что скучал по нему. Я видел его во сне, ждал его, ненавидел себя за то, что значил для него недостаточно. Мне надо хоть что-то сказать… что угодно.

— Мастерство не пропьёшь.

Убогий мальчик-дешёвочка рядом с ним пожимает плечами, надувает губки и начинает хамить.

— Блейз, сладкий мой. Вот _это_ — твоя старая пассия? И я подчёркиваю слово «старая». Твои дела и в самом деле пошли в гору с тех пор, потому что теперь у тебя на-амного больше класса.

Блейз усмехается, ну а я наклоняюсь через стол и выдёргиваю сигарету из его пальцев, затем глубоко затягиваюсь.

— Скажи хер-парковке, чтоб свинтил, любимый. Нам надо поговорить, и я не стану тратить время, выбирая слова попроще из лексикона средней школы.

Выдыхаю дым сучонку в лицо и ленивым щелчком роняю сигарету в его бокал. Он в такой ярости, что большей награды мне не нужно.

— БЛЕЙЗ! Ты видел!..

— Не раскрывай рот, пока мне не понадобится куда-то присунуть свой хер! Ди и мне нужно поговорить о деле. Иди потеряйся на время.

Наблюдать, как он пробирается бочком, надувшись — как же, напомнили постельной зверушке, мол, знай своё место — доставляет всё такое же удовлетворение, как когда-то. Я скользнул на сидение, обитое мягкой кожей, которое освободил мой эрзац-соперник, ухмыляясь, как сволочной демонёнок, и почему, собственно, как?.. Я смогу. Смогу хладнокровно побеседовать с Блейзом Забини и не потерять самообладание. Пошло оно всё… а сейчас я чем занимаюсь, по-вашему?!

— Спасибо. Неплохой клуб, Блейз. Мне он нравится. Ты хорошо выглядишь.

Как всегда, наглости ему не занимать, моему Блейзу. Он не выглядит шокированным, даже поражённым моим появлением, ну так он никогда таким не выглядел. Тем не менее, он явно позабавлен и заинтересован. Приятно знать, что, так сказать, удар у меня всё ещё поставлен.

— Ты тоже, малыш… но с тобой иначе просто не случалось. Много воды утекло.

— Мы оба знаем, почему. Ещё что скажешь?

Он крутит свой бокал, выигрывая время. Я знаю его достаточно, чтобы распознать эти маленькие жесты. Он всегда выглядит хладнокровным, но всегда же и обдумывает каждый шаг. Я даю ему необходимое время.

— Это было — либо ты, либо я. Я выбрал тебя. Не хотел этого, на самом деле, но так уж вышло. Похоже, ты вполне нормально смог через это пройти.

— Нет слов. Семь лет, Блейз. Я молчал. Для тебя молчал. И даже не спрашивай меня, почему. Просто расскажи мне, что тогда произошло.

— А ты не ходишь вокруг да около, да? Ладно… так и быть. Это я тебе задолжал. У меня были конкуренты. Я был молод, они завидовали и хотели, чтоб я на какое-то время оказался не при делах. Мне такое не по вкусу, сам понимаешь, и у меня хватало ниточек — меня вовремя предупредили, но сделкой всё равно пришлось пожертвовать. Ты был единственным человеком, в которого я верил настолько, чтобы рискнуть сделать ставку на твоё молчание. Это окупилось. У копов было столько улик, что ты стал просто радиоактивным. К тебе бы и близко никто не смог подойти, чтобы не огрести за собой слежку на годы вперёд. Дело вообще повернулось так, что мне пришлось заняться легальным бизнесом и на какое-то время сменить род занятий. Что я ещё могу сказать? Мне не жаль, что козлом отпущения был не я… но мне жаль, что им пришлось стать тебе.

Он не лжёт. Я это чувствую. Голова кругом. Блейз Забини подставил меня, зная, что со мной произойдёт, зная, что я постараюсь защитить его. И ему жаль. Он не обрадовался от того, как разыгралась вся эта партия… да пошёл он на хер! У него-то были те семь лет, которые я никогда не смогу себе вернуть! Я ненавижу его… я люблю. Гарри… я теперь люблю Гарри, но думать о нём сейчас неуместно.

— Так вот что произошло. Я долго гадал. Я ковырялся в этом, как в болячке. О многом и сам догадался, конечно, но знать наверняка тоже приятно. Я скучал по тебе. Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно. Это всё красивые слова, Блейз, но они теперь мало что значат. Ты сам понимаешь, каково мне там пришлось.

Смотрю на него, он вздыхает и решает пригубить свой напиток.

— Да. Понимаю. Полагаю, слова не значат почти ничего… даже если они правдивы. У тебя теперь всё схвачено? Выглядишь отлично. Я могу обеспечить тебя работой, развлечениями, химией или наличными. Может, нужно жильё, или связи? Ты назови… я смогу это достать. Ты заплатил по своим долгам. Я могу обеспечить, чтобы о тебе как следует заботились. Как в старые времена… но в этот раз никаких подстав.

В голове у меня ворочаются идеи. Я мало, что могу сказать, а то выдам их и всё испорчу, но уйти отсюда надо мирно, потом их обдумаю, когда успокоюсь. Тут намечаются перспективы.

— Ты же знаешь меня… я всегда приземляюсь на лапы. Не успел откинуться, как снял приличного папика. Из богатеньких. Слишком дряхлый, чтобы вставало, но ему нравится держать меня рядом с собой. Лёгкую жизнь мне уже обеспечили. Чего у меня нет, так это тебя. Дашь номер телефона? Я прихожу и ухожу, когда вздумается. Вдруг мне захочется кое-чего, а папик это обеспечить не сможет… Я мог бы как-нибудь заглянуть к тебе и напомнить, чего тебе недоставало всё это время.

Блейз даёт мне визитку. Вот и телефон. Этот я сохраню. Два десятка остальных, которые мужики насовали мне в руки, окажутся в мусорке прежде, чем я поеду домой, но именно этот я сохраню.

— Мой дом всегда открыт — для тебя. В особенности — для тебя. Позвони мне, и я распоряжусь, чтобы парни тебя впустили. Хорошо, что мы встретились, малыш. Рад, что ты с нами.

Я поднимаюсь, нарочно так, чтобы каждое движение само по себе излучало секс, и ухмыляюсь ему, вильнув бёдрами. И прямо чувствую, как ползёт его взгляд по моей коже. Вверх по длинным безупречным ногам, пересекает тонкую талию и упругий животик, поднимается по стройным плечам до самой шеи, которая умоляет мужские губы прикоснуться к ней. В особом смысле он всё ещё в моей власти. Я долго гадал, так это или нет, теперь знаю. А шрам ему не видно. Шрам, которого бы у меня не было, если бы не его трусость.

— Тебе стоит бортануть шлюшку, Блейз. Ты можешь найти и лучше. Намного лучше. Кто знает? Когда будет возможность, покажешь, осталось ли при тебе то, чем меня можно удержать, и если оно того стоит, я, так и быть, потрачу время и сменю адрес.

— Что я могу сказать, Ди? Есть в филиппинцах нечто сексуальное. Как раз достаточно испанской крови, чтобы им было постоянно в охотку, как раз достаточно азиатской, чтобы подольше оставались маленькими и изящными. Не так-то просто было не думать о тебе всё это время, но я никогда не забывал тебя, даже когда не мог тебе этого сказать. Не теряй этот номер, и побалуй себя... ты этого заслуживаешь.

Более правдивых слов не говорил никто и никогда. Я буду себя баловать. Не сомневайся в этом, Блейз. А вот тебе, быть может, не настолько повезёт.

— Увидимся, Блейз. Скорее раньше, чем позже.

Я направляюсь к выходу, заботясь о том, чтобы от моей походки у него заполыхали чресла. Я всегда делал так в прошлом и уверен, что смогу делать сейчас. Ночной воздух холодит вспотевшую кожу, несмотря на то, что отголоски летней жары чувствуются здесь даже ночью. Шелк липнет к коже, ветерок щекочется. Как же я чувствую себя живым! Рон отвезёт меня домой, как только догонит, но сейчас я тайно наслаждаюсь моментом — и победой.

Он задерживается на пути к выходу дольше, чем я ожидал. Когда он присоединяется ко мне на улице, его лицо горит.

— Поехали. Сворачиваемся!

Его голос напряжён и полон едва скрытого раздражения. Я просто не могу не спросить.

— Конечно... что-то не так?

— Ничего... ни-че-го! Просто готов ехать... вот и всё.

Не тот ответ, на который я надеялся, но мы направляемся к машине и выезжаем домой. Я сижу сзади и не делаю ничего такого возмутительного, но шея у него ярко-красная. Он очень зол. Я невольно гадаю, почему. Ведь несмотря на осложнение в виде неожиданной встречи с Блейзом, ночь я провёл фантастически.

— Ты уверен, что всё в порядке? Я думал, вечер и в самом деле прошёл хорошо. Ни ссор, ни драк, ни проблем. Я думал, ты будешь рад.

Я практически слышу, как он скрипит зубами.

— Отличный вечер. Ага. Для тебя. А меня последние пару часов постоянно пытались снять... причём ПАРНИ! Не так уж весело, с моей точки зрения.

— Ой, да ладно! Признай это... даже если тебе парни не нравятся, ты наверняка польщён тем, что тебя сочли настолько горячим, чтобы попытаться склеить!

— Ладно, мистер Умник! Дай-ка я вот что спрошу! Вот если бы мы пошли в бильярд, и я бы хлестал пиво, разбил наголову всех салаг и вообще господствовал над столом, наслаждаясь жизнью, в то время как каждая цыпочка в заведении трясла бы буферами тебе в лицо и пыталась пощупать за яйца... два часа подряд... ты бы назвал это отличной ночкой в городе?

Очко в пользу Рона. Кажется, из-за этой картинки я буду вздрагивать до конца недели.

— Ох.

— Ага... «ох» не то слово, твою мать! Да боже мой! Я шагну под пули, прикрывая тебе спину, когда я на дежурстве... но если в следующий раз мне в штаны полезет чья-то рука, и это будет не цыпочка, начнутся большие неприятности! Ничего личного... моё дело предупредить.

— Ладно. Хороший аргумент. Когда в следующий раз меня потянет в клуб, дождусь Гарри. Тогда ты сможешь расслабиться, пока мы гуляем. Ты повёл себя как настоящий друг насчёт этого всего... учитывая обстоятельства. Спасибо.

— Ну и хорошо. Понимаешь, мне просто надо было выговориться, ага?

Ах, Рон. Дамский угодник до мозга костей. Ни в коем случае не потеря для меня, заметьте... поскольку от одной мысли о рыжине в паху и веснушчатых гениталиях меня передёргивает от ужаса. Ну и пусть он натуральнее не бывает, всё равно он чертовски хороший парень.

Он уже не так сердится к тому времени, как заруливает в подземный гараж нашего дома и следит за каждым моим шагом, а я иду к лифту. Что за парень. Я не могу не задуматься и не волноваться слегка. Вечер для меня закончился недавним разговором с Блейзом «Сукиным Сыном, Который Меня Наебал» Забини, но я всё ещё в охренительно фестивальном настроении. У меня есть планы. В мозгах активно крутятся шестерёнки. Придётся подождать, пока я не переговорю с Гарри, но это даст мне немного больше времени, чтобы продумать свои козни уже на трезвую голову.

Есть что-то первозданно-чудесное в том, чтобы прийти домой под хмельком, усталым, потным, когда тело ноет от танцев и наполнено триумфом и счастьем — я был на самой вершине социальной лестницы... потому что там моё место. Всего минутка нужна, чтобы выскользнуть из одежды и плюхнуться на постель. Та-ак мягко. Само совершенство.

Я лихорадочно возбуждён. Всплеск эндорфинов от почти двухчасовых танцев. Адреналин от того, что снова увидел Блейза и публично унизил ту мелкую гнусь, с которой он был. Тянущее, ноющее, просто болезненное отсутствие Гарри. Планка недозволенного понижена — ещё бы, после полудюжины высокоградусных коктейлей. Какой там выбор, в самом деле. Необходимость. Возбудиться ещё сильнее можно, только если бы Гарри оказался здесь со мной. Обидно, что мне приходиться возиться с полотенцем и игрушкой, скрупулёзно отмытой после прошлого использования, вместо того чтобы позволить удовлетворить себя собственному любовнику, но что поделаешь? Я весь сплошная жажда, и пустота внутри настойчиво требует своего. Каучук, пластик или что это там... мне срочно нужно почувствовать болт внутри.

Под хмельком я могу и обойтись без излишеств и не терять время на всякие прелюдии. Удобно лечь, смазать, вставить — готово. Как дешёвка? Конечно, как дешёвка, но горячка нужды — это тоже не сладко. Когда на меня находит подобное настроение, случается секс... не сходя с места. Тогда, на заднем сиденье автомобиля с Гарри — это была только вершина айсберга. Он ещё узнает про такие случаи, когда пробудет рядом чуть дольше... я и так жду не дождусь просветить его насчёт них. Я уверен, он с ними справится.

Чувствую, как растягиваясь, поддаётся плоть, чтобы приспособиться к вторгающемуся в неё предмету, зажмуриваю глаза и смакую то возрастающее отчаяние, с которым мой собственный член пульсирует в ответ на очередной дюйм внутри. Боже, если бы это только был Гарри! Вот то местечко! Вот оно! Блядь! Если бы я только мог ощутить там ЕГО вместо этой штуки! Боже... ну ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! Верни Гарри домой ПОСКОРЕЕ! БЫСТРЕЕ! ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС! Его имя хрипит у меня на губах, то задушено, то капризно, пока я пронзаю сам себя, но с каждым ударом воображая его.

— Боже! Гарри... Гарри... да-а!

— Вижу, тебе меня действительно не хватало. Как хорошо вернуться домой.

Мои щёки пылают от крайнего унижения, и горькая ирония подобного момента вламывается в сознание.

А мораль здесь такая... будьте осторожны в своих желаниях.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Лоуренс Велк (Lawrence Welk, 1903 — 1992) — музыкант, аккордеонист, руководитель ансамбля, импресарио одноименного телешоу. Среди поклонников его стиль известен как «музыка шампанского».
> 
> ** "Мьюзак" (Muzak) 1. Товарный знак музыкальных центров для учреждений, магазинов и других помещений, устанавливаемых для трансляции фоновой музыки; 2. Музыкальная запись, приглушенно звучащая в некоторых ресторанах, конторах и т. п.; 3. Набившая оскомину музыкальная запись.
> 
> *** Великий Чикагский пожар (The Great Chicago Fire) — сильный пожар, случившийся 8-9 октября 1871. Огонь уничтожил больше 17 тыс. зданий, унес не менее 250 жизней, нанес ущерб в 200 млн. долларов и оставил без крова около трети тогдашнего населения города. По легенде, начался из-за того, что корова некоей миссис О’Лири опрокинула в сено керосиновый фонарь.


	13. Chapter 13

Думается мне, такое может случиться с каждым. Я вот старался смягчить отчаянную тоску по любовнику, усердно заколачивая её туда, где не светит солнце, весьма внушительной игрушкой-орудием... а вышеупомянутый любовник взял и застукал меня за этим делом. Все эти дни я скучал по нему так, что меня лихорадило, но сейчас я оказался способен только побагроветь и в спешном порядке придумывать, что сказать. Странно, что мастурбация, занятие, в общем-то, обыденное, может быть настолько интимной и личной, что запросто разделить её с кем-то, не ощущая никакого дискомфорта вообще, просто невозможно.

— Не надо. Не двигайся. Не меняй ничего. Ты прекрасен. Ты же это знаешь, правда?

Он медленно и бесшумно шагает по ковру, приближаясь, пока я лежу тут с фаллоимитатором, замершим на полдороги внутрь, и бешено краснею. Слава богу, кажется, он возбуждён. Тогда хрен с ним, с унижением. И со смущением тоже. Он дома! Он на самом деле здесь, у меня в черепе громыхает мой собственный пульс, и слова уже рвутся с кончика языка, алчно изливая всё, что я чувствовал. Самому не верится — я плачу?

— Я... я скучал по тебе... так сильно. Ты даже не представляешь. А это... это просто чтобы... не было невыносимо.

— Ш-ш-ш. Всё хорошо. Тебе не нужно ничего объяснять. Я слегка удивлён, не отрицаю, но ты прекрасен и в таком виде, точно так же, как ты прекрасен, где бы ты ни был и что бы ты ни делал. Не вытаскивай. Давай отпразднуем то, что я тоже по тебе скучал... на полную катушку.

Он усаживается на край кровати, уже без рубашки, напряжённый, смотрит на меня, я люблю, когда он на меня смотрит именно так. С неприкрытым восхищением. С желанием. Он хочет меня... любым способом, каким сможет меня получить... и это заводит меня больше, чем полезно для здоровья, но это просто часть того, кто я есть. Его кисть отталкивает мою прочь от рукоятки, втискивая игрушку глубже, но только чуть-чуть, пока я приподнимаюсь, тянусь за поцелуем, которого ждал и ждал, по ощущениям – целую бесконечность. Он пахнет мылом и шампунем, но не теми, я такой запах не помню. Наверное, у него на конспиративной квартире есть, где помыться и привести себя в порядок перед приездом домой. Он чистый, и сильный, и безупречный... в точности такой, как я, лежа в пустоте каждую ночь, мысленно вспоминал в мельчайших деталях.

Его язык беспощадно разбойничает, пока он ловит ртом мои стоны, намеренно сместив дилдо, отлично сознавая, что под таким углом он гладит игрушкой место у меня внутри, которое болезненно ждёт его. Люблю, когда шею чуть покалывает едва ощутимой щетиной. Не густой или небритой, нет... просто крошечное напоминание о том, что он очень даже мужчина... и он очень даже мой. Свободную руку он запустил мне в волосы, а его зубы царапают сосок, балансируя на грани жестокости и деликатности. Неописуемо. В сочетании с опьяняющим знанием того, что он жив, и в безопасности, и дома – у меня слов нет описать, что я чувствую… а потом он снова двигает игрушку, и у него верная рука, которой не ведом страх, и всё что мне остаётся –раз за разом шёпотом твердить, что да, хочу, давая ему понять, что всё что он делает – правильно до последней мелочи, что так и надо.

Немного подвинуться – и ракурс идеален. Как только тепло его рта обволакивает мой член, я всхлипываю от удовольствия, подавляя смех и почти призрачные счастливые слёзы. Идеальная встреча для того, кто вернулся домой. Я забираю в рот этот безупречный член и чувствую, как у него сбивается ритм, когда я скольжу языком вокруг головки. Он наказывает мою дерзость сильным и напористым толчком этой чудесной, чудесной игрушки. Когда не надо самому ею манипулировать, да ещё и достаётся удовольствие от тихой пульсации горячей плоти во рту, каждое маленькое движение дилдо — это микроскопический взрыв настоящего восторга.

Я напрягаюсь, когда он нежно посасывает головку моего члена, одаривая её таким же вниманием, какое я проявляю к его орудию, и когда я напрягаюсь, та штука, которая по его воле влажно скользит внутри меня, встречает сопротивление — ровно столько, чтобы стало ещё интереснее. Я так долго не выдержу. Его член то и дело выскальзывает у меня изо рта, потому что на вдохе я судорожно ловлю воздух или вскрикиваю невольно... я шумный, когда взвинчен, и никогда я не был настолько взвинчен, как из-за Гарри. Удержать ритм, лаская его член, и то не могу, когда меня накрывает. Я так легко теряю над собой контроль, но начнём с того — я догадываюсь, что никогда и не хотел контроля. Я хочу, чтобы его у меня отобрали, но только тот, кто будет использовать его милостиво... с любовью, направляющей руку. Гарри так и делает. Мои бёдра взбрыкнули сами собой — я кончаю ему в рот, головка члена лихорадочно чувствительная, ещё и дилдо, толкает внутри нежно и мерно, не замедляя ритма. Моё горло не способно более на свойственные человеку звуки – только на гортанные, по-звериному резкие вопли, на яростное дыхание похоти – на песню отчаянного высвобождения.

Боже, но как же я люблю его! Нигде, никто и никогда не заставлял меня чувствовать подобное. Ощущать себя таким желанным — не трофеем или коллекционным призом, но любовником, которого удовлетворяют и которому доставляют удовольствие, потому что это самое малое, что я заслуживаю. Только моё наслаждение сейчас имеет значение, и он жаждет дать мне его, чтобы я остался доволен. Когда дрожь утихает и оказывается, что кое-какой жалкий лоскуток самоконтроля у меня всё же остался, я утыкаюсь лицом в плоть, которую держу в руке, проводя ею по своей щеке, и целую ствол с абсолютно искренней лаской. Как же я обожаю его член. Не печально маленький, не болезненно огромный – замечательный, толстый, идеально подходящий для примадонны с грузом моего опыта в багаже. Гарри я люблю, но прямо сейчас мне нужно это!

— Пожа-алуйста, Гарри! Ну... не заставляй меня ждать больше! Трахни меня... сейчас же... боже, пожалуйста! Ну не могу я больше ждать… ни минуты!!

Я всё слышу, этот его гортанный хриплый смешок. Есть в нём садистская жилка. Правда, есть. Дилдо продолжает заигрывать с моим телом... внутрь... наружу... почти наружу, потом только чуточку внутрь, прежде чем он вытаскивает его совсем и перекатывается на правый бок. Я понятия не имею, когда он надорвал фольгу упаковки кондома, но этот звук порадовал меня как никогда, пока я дрожал от облегчения, услышав, как он разрывает пакетик до конца, зная, что я-то уже смазан и готов для него, и моё ожидание вот-вот закончится. Я снова буду связан с ним, наполнен им, почувствую его горячим и живым внутри себя... и очень, очень скоро!

Он уступает. Моё божество – милосердное божество. Мой Гарри. Его пальцы уже внутри меня, проводят, где скользко, кондом и так в смазке из той крошечной обёртки. Я стискиваю зубы и срываюсь в скулёж, потому что уже отчаялся почувствовать его во мне, да ещё эта пауза, пока он поддерживает мои дрожащие ноги и занимает позицию — чересчур долго!

А потом он уже внутри. Я нанизан на живое копьё: добровольная жертва, бодрое такое жертвоприношение богам похоти. Я ощущаю нутром каждый его совершенный пульсирующий дюйм и оттого не могу сдержать тихие горячечные звуки, которые звучат почти как смех. С этим не сравнится никакой наркотик. Одна моя рука зарылась в его густые тёмные волосы, ну короткие они, так я ведь просто хочу приласкать голову, вмещающую разум обожаемого мною человека. Другая рука – у него на груди, самыми подушечками пальцев смакует ощущение мягких тёмных волосков и закалённых мускулов. Мои губы кривятся в сумасшедшей ухмылке, наверняка и глаза горят лихорадочно — я нарочно щипаю его сосок двумя пальцами. Это вызов, не особенно тонкий намёк, и он отвечает на него... грандиозно.

Разве можно описать самый лучший в жизни секс? Разве можно заключить первобытную страсть в малодушные рамки глаголов и прилагательных? Он знал, что не причиняет мне боли... поскольку слышал меня, а я каждым звуком, каждым криком молил о большем. Когда у меня сводило пальцы, которыми я впивался в его кожу, выдавая задыхающееся стаккато всхлипов и мольбы ещё, ещё, ещё, он сознавал, что в моих глазах сейчас непогрешим: не может зайти слишком далеко или сделать что-то не так. Хлёсткий удар раскрытой ладонью по ягодице только заставил меня умолять ещё усерднее и хрипло проскулить своё одобрение. В жёстких руках, обхвативших мои стройные бёдра, были достаточно силы, чтобы натягивать меня на каждый мощный толчок. Его мошонка влажно шлепала меня сзади по скользкой от пота коже, а он держал мои ноги, задирая их вертикально в высокую идеальную “V”, приподняв мой зад на несколько дюймов от постели.

Победа, виктория. Никогда ещё “V” не означала её полнее.

Я лежу лицом в подушку, пока его бёдра впечатываются в меня жестко и быстро, член вбивается внутрь моего тела как гром небесный, я кусаю собственные пальцы, спуская на простыни, а он вламывается в меня снова и снова. Дело уже не в том, чтобы найти у меня внутри особое место, и уже не в нежности и поцелуях, и уж совсем не в поэзии. Дело в безрассудной, необузданной, бредово-хмельной свободе, которая приходит, стоит целиком и полностью сдаться тому, кому доверяешь всем сердцем.

Тихий влажный звук — это мой любовник выскальзывает из моего тела и снова меня переворачивает. Я думаю, он успел кончить раньше. Точно я не уверен. Не помню, и если честно, мне это фиолетово. Колени мне прижали к груди, щиколотки завели чуть ли не за уши, а он скользит в меня глубоко и быстро и притом с такого угла, что каждый микрометр его члена до последнего вжимается в меня на всю длину. Мой собственный член обмяк... хрен знает когда. Я уже далеко за пределом, когда возможен традиционный оргазм, и чересчур измотан физически, чтобы кончить таким способом ещё раз, но вся прелесть... мрачное, зловещее совершенство оргазма простаты... в том, что истощение не значит почти ничего. Он трахает меня, а я кричу в темноте его имя, с силой зажимаясь вокруг плоти, которая прокладывает себе путь во мне снова и снова, мокрая от пота, который капает с нас обоих.

Кондомы приходилось менять. И не один раз, но чтоб я помнил, сколько точно мы использовали на самом деле. Он скучал по мне так же отчаянно, как я скучал по нему, если об этом судить по его КПД. У меня всё саднило вот так много раз за эти годы, но никогда я не был настолько этим доволен. По ощущениям, моё собственное тело, пасмурно отсвечивая синяками, гудело, пульсировало и мурлыкало после занятий любовью, которая тлела горячо и ровно, когда не извергалась лавой, сжигая все мысли, кроме похоти. Появился именно тот дискомфорт, который накаляет почти безумную, горячечную нужду ещё и побольше, настолько болезненно, дико сознавать его отсутствие на своём законном месте внутри меня.

Я ему очень даже ровня. Его число с противоположным знаком. Его двойник. Всей мощи, которой он обладает, всей его силе овладевать, завоевывать и удовлетворять, я могу противопоставить острую необходимость, чтобы меня захватили, не отпускали и ублажали. Я могу провоцировать его, толкать его за пределы его сил, выманивать на поверхность его способность отдавать, которую он за собой не подозревал. Что бы он ни дал мне, я приму и потребую больше, чем он может себе представить.

Если он – Солнце, то я – Луна. Бесконечно преследующий и преследуемый. Рождённый, чтобы умереть в расцвете пламени. Мы не трахаемся. И это не спальня — храм, почитаемое место для посвящённых, и это акт преклонения и почитания. Мы поклонялись друг другу, как языческим богам, пока оставались силы, до полного изнеможения.

Сюда не достигает солнечный свет. Рядом с кроватью еле заметно светятся голубым электронные часы – вот и всё освещение. Наступает рассвет. Мир уже просыпается, а мы даже не засыпали ещё. Я лежу на боку, он у меня за спиной, его опадающий член ещё во мне — мы нежно трёмся друг о друга, слишком уставшие, чтобы давить сильнее, чем есть. Абсолютно вымотанные. Вот так и задремали... сплавленные воедино... сцепленные вместе, его руки прижимают меня ближе, его желание ко мне – воплощенный рог изобилия, на который я насажен и продолжаю слегка выгибаться навстречу, вопреки ускользающему в сон сознанию. Разбитый от собственной разнузданности, я всё ещё полон им внутри… и шепчу слова любви... и наконец доволен.

Мы спим и просыпаемся снова, разбуженные реакцией собственных тел. Я снова в полуготовности, мой член и яйца охватила во сне его ладонь. У меня внутри он твёрд как камень и беспокойно ерзает на грани дрёмы, пока я кое-как разлепляю веки, слипшиеся от слёз радости и экстаза прошлой ночи. Чтоб я, да не использовал такую удобную возможность… Просунув руку, накрыл его ладонь, чтобы удержать её, где лежала. Мне нравится, какой огрубевшей она ощущается на самых чувствительных местах, которые у меня есть. Извиваясь навстречу его чреслам, вытягиваясь и изгибаясь, удобно устраиваюсь, даже с учётом того, что у меня всё тихо саднит изнутри и снаружи. Сжимаю его руку в кулак вокруг своего члена и двигаюсь вперёд-назад, натягивая себя на его стержень внутри. Чистейший разврат... и за простыни можно не переживать. Ещё бы, после того, что мы вытворяли на них прошлой ночью!

Он просыпается быстро, даже будучи измотан, и я понимаю это, когда его рука аккуратно сжимается вокруг моего члена, гладя уже по собственной инициативе, а его бёдра едва заметно движутся со мной в такт, создавая идеальный ритм. Мне теперь можно и пошуметь, раз это больше не единоличная эксплуатация разбухшей плоти при молчаливом попустительстве хозяина, и когда я с воплем кончаю ему на ладонь, наблюдая, как на костяшки пальцев капает белое, то сам тяну его руку к себе наверх и дочиста облизываю каждый палец. Он тихонько смеется, он явно задумал какой-то гадкий план.

Я оказался прав насчёт плана, как в воду глядел: он отстраняется ровно на то время, чтобы вылезти из постели, сграбастать мою тушку, закинуть мои лодыжки себе на плечи, сомкнуть руки у меня на талии и надёжно пригвоздить меня к стене, прежде чем рвануть к финишной черте, наполняя оставшийся с прошлой ночи последний кондом своей спермой, и только потом с поцелуем пожелать мне доброго утра.

Прошлой ночью он оставил на кухне записку, обрадовав девочек внеплановым отгулом на всё утро. Потом они какое-то время будут закупаться продуктами и забирать почту. Здесь только мы двое, наслаждаемся головокружительным ощущением — жизнью, и тем, что мы вместе, и сказочной похотью. Я едва не вырубаюсь в душе, затраханный до потери сознания, оседаю на великолепное тело сзади меня; полагаясь на поддержку стальных рук, приваливаюсь к стене, идиотски улыбаюсь всё время, пока сверху на нас льются потоки горячей воды, смывая пот, и смазку, и сперму, и слюну, и запах латекса и секса. Я не перестаю улыбаться, пока вытираюсь. Он отбирает у меня полотенце и промокает меня насухо, я просто расслабляюсь и позволяю себя баловать.

Я, в общем-то, не пустоголовая постельная игрушка, но нарушить комфортную, чувственную тишину между нами — сложно. Он так явно радуется тому, что дома, и это моя заслуга. Ему и сказать это не стыдно. Мы не говорим о серьёзном, пока нет, только не тогда, когда так страшно нужно просто быть рядом и наслаждаться этим, быть настолько близко, что протяни руку — и коснёшься, когда только пожелаешь, каждый раз смакуя физический контакт как напоминание: мы действительно здесь, и снова вместе.

Он готовит мне завтрак, несмотря на то, что я хулиганю, нарочно потакая своей вредной привычке носить его пижаму. Если бы мы не оттянулись настолько дико прошлой ночью и ещё дважды уже утром, едва ли он бы смог сконцентрировать внимание на приготовлении пищи. Удивительно то, что у него это так хорошо получается. Он привык, чтобы ему прислуживали, и всё же может быстро и без особых усилий накрыть лёгкий завтрак. Кофе, и сок, и тосты, намазанные изысканными конфитюрами. Грейпфрут и мускусная дыня, яйца с кубиками сыра и зеленого и красного перца. Нарезанные ломтики окорока и бекона.

Чикаго, кстати говоря, это практически огромный алтарь, осененный идеей свинины как стиля жизни. Мировая Свиная Скотобойня, вот как это называется. Лично я вообще считаю, что ключ к мирному урегулированию на Ближнем Востоке — добиться, чтобы все попробовали есть на завтрак бекон, сосиски и ветчину. Я готов признать, что религиозные наблюдения, которые определяют диету, вполне осмысленны и возникли не на пустом месте, но считаю самоущемление в ущерб завтраку, ради которого действительно стоит просыпаться, главным фактором эскалации насилия. Завтрак без бекона, или ветчины, или колбасы? Да тут любой пойдёт мочить направо-налево, от такой-то жизни!

После того, как мы вкусили завтрак и умиротворяюще вместе прибрали за собой, я тяну его за руку, утаскивая вдоль коридора и в музыкальную комнату. Первое, что он видит, это картины.

— Смотри-ка, а…

Так обыденно, но мне понятно, что он впечатлён, не уверен, что хочет сказать, и в то же время разглядывает их по очереди.

— Я и не знал, что ты умеешь писать картины. Эти — чудесные. Я смотрю, тут кое-где присутствует авторское видение, хотя... нет, я точно уверен, что помню тот момент — на мне была рубашка. Ха! Это блестяще! Эту стоит повесить у нас в кабинете. Если ты хочешь, конечно.

Он переходит к написанному мною автопортрету, и я невольно краснею. На самом деле я как-то не подумал о том, что он увидит эту картину. Она была написана быстро, почти на одних инстинктах, и она откровенна до жестокости... и отражает, похоже, не самую здоровую самооценку. На ней я всем телом прижимаюсь к стене, бледный, тощий и голый. Болезненный и неухоженный, очевидно, что утративший надежду, ждущий нападения и насилия. “F”, выжженная в плоти моего зада, намного больше и чётче, чем в реальной жизни. Память о том, как я получил клеймо, всегда будет отбрасывать тень на моё сознание, куда более угрожающую, чем реальный шрам, сейчас уже потускневший. Он всё ещё разглядывает полотно, странно молчит, а я — разглядываю пол и гадаю, кем он меня теперь считает, после того как я написал такую картину.

— Хочешь избавиться от клейма? Я могу договориться со специалистами... с лучшими. Тебе не придётся больше жить с этим. Ты и не должен с этим мириться. Если хочешь это свести... мы это организуем.

Об этом я действительно не подумал. В наши дни сведение шрамов в порядке вещей. Лазерным скальпелем, затем аккуратно залечить — и последнее оставшееся напоминание о том, где я побывал, исчезнет. Он заставит его исчезнуть, навсегда.

— О Боже, да. Гарри... ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я хочу стереть это с себя. Да, пожалуйста... когда получится назначить. Я не хочу больше думать о том времени, или о нём, никогда. Мне с лихвой хватает и того, что это дерьмо преследует меня во сне.

Он отступает от картины, обнимает меня за пояс, и я просто прижимаюсь к нему под бок, как поудобнее.

— Тогда считай, это уже сделано. Доктор Снейп – просто волшебник. Поверь мне, он отлично справится с такой работой. Все мои шрамы сводил он. Мне нельзя иметь никаких постоянных отметин, татуировок или шрамов, издержки профессии. Они чересчур повышают возможность идентификации. Я словил пулю в Афганистане, и ещё одну год назад. Он свёл шрамы от обеих, и он же избавил меня от шрама на лице, который был у меня, когда я только начинал работать на Корпорацию "Феникс". Остался от аварии, в которой погибли мои родители. Глубокий был, выглядел рвано... как зигзаг молнии на лбу. От осколка стекла. Теперь шрама нет, и он может сделать то же самое для тебя.

В первый раз он вообще заговорил о ранениях, полученных во время своей работы, и я не могу подавить холодок, бегущий по хребту вниз, даже несмотря на то, что в остальном я опьянён идеей распрощаться с этим мерзостным грёбаным шрамом. Когда носишь отметину вроде него, к ней привыкаешь, и она становится частью тебя. Я чувствую себя так, будто действительно могу сбросить старую кожу и жить дальше, навсегда оставив то место и время позади. Конечно, идея пули, разрывающей его плоть, просто убивает мою эйфорию на корню. Он чуткий. Обнимает меня чуть крепче, когда я вздрагиваю, целует в макушку.

— Не тревожься на этот счёт. Я постараюсь больше не допускать ничего подобного. Мы теперь работаем почти с хирургической точностью. Всегда применяем эффект неожиданности. В большинстве случаев они даже не успевают понять, какого чёрта происходит, прежде чем оказываются вне игры. А за меня ты не волнуйся. Я всегда возвращаюсь, понятно?

— Ага. Понятно. Я это... всё ещё привыкаю. Боже. Там, откуда я, не бывает огнестрельных ран. Это кажется ненастоящим, тем более, здесь, но мне не по себе всё равно. Я знаю, что с тобой всё будет в порядке. Рон тоже в этом клянётся, и я готов поверить ему на слово. Он по-настоящему защищал меня в последнее время. Ты был прав. Он отличный парень.

— Я же не лгал. Я не просто так полностью доверяю ему. Он никогда меня не подводил. Рад слышать, что вы нормально поладили.

Мы возвращаемся в коридор рука об руку, обнимаясь даже на ходу. Мне нравится, что мой мужчина не отталкивает меня, потому что я на нём висну. Я не переменчивое создание ночи, когда влюблён. Я не холодный, и не властный, и не изо льда высечен. Я нуждающийся, неуверенный и алчный до постоянных доказательств того, что я желанен и не одинок. Он даёт мне то, в чём я нуждаюсь больше всего, неуклонно уверяя: да, он хочет меня, здесь, сейчас, в любом смысле, сексуальном или каком-то ещё.

— Чем бы нам сегодня заняться? У меня есть кое-какие планы на завтра. Может, слетаем по-быстрому в курортный городок на озере Мичиган? Там пляжи, песчаные дюны, может быть, поплаваем при луне. У них там нет ресторанов мирового класса, но атмосфера идеальная. А самый смак... это место считается гей-Меккой. Население привыкло к гей-парочкам. Минимум суеты, максимум комфорта. Рон может подготовить “Цессну” к вылету завтра с утра, и мы сможет быть там уже спустя пару часов, как выйдем из дома. Как тебе?

— Хм-м-м. Ну, не знаю... говоришь, нет высококлассной кухни? Ну... я обычно не иду на компромисс, когда дело касается питания, но если там со мной вместе будешь ты, я не променяю это места ни на какое другое в мире.

— Провокатор. А сам-то ждёшь не дождёшься, лишь бы выйти отсюда, да?

— Пойман на горячем. Виновен по всем статьям. Я тут так сильно скучал без тебя, думал, взорвусь изнутри. Ты уверен, что тебе можно уехать из города больше, чем на один день?

— Ещё как уверен. Поверь мне. Я был зол из-за того, что тогда пришлось уйти, так что я немного ускорил "судебный процесс" и сработал с опережением графика по паре объектов, которые стояли в плане на будущее. Всё делалось с одобрения сверху, заметь, но скажем так, я ясно дал понять, что по крайней мере до конца этой недели рассчитываю на отгул. Обычно меня не вызывают на операции сразу после окончания заданий вроде того тюремного. По-хорошему, мне полагалось недели две отдыха. В этот раз я довёл до сведения всех, кого нужно, что какое-то время меня не будет в городе. Никаких звонков, пока мы не вернёмся... это я тебе обещаю. Правда, сегодня мне придётся заскочить в офис, но это попозже и максимум на пару часов. Совещание по стратегии и будущим объектам. Ничего такого непосильного, и я смогу быстро вернуться домой, ага?

Я поддерживаю его беспечный тон, как будто это всё рутина, но слышать, как открыто он обсуждает со мной то, чем занимается, отдаёт сюрреализмом. Он убивал людей. Реальных людей, которые недавно были ещё живы. И он будет убивать ещё, снова, когда уедет, оставив меня здесь, когда придёт время. Это отрезвляющее напоминание охлаждает моё счастье, моё опьянение им, его присутствием здесь и так близко ко мне. Всё же, то, что он говорит такие вещи... значит, он доверяет мне. Если подумать, это удивительно, что кто-то вроде него вообще может доверять кому бы то ни было. Он по-настоящему верит в меня. Не потому что удобно и на кону не стоит ничего серьёзного, подумаешь, разбитое сердце. Он верит в меня вопреки громадному риску, который он принял на себя, привезя меня сюда. Я собираюсь быть достойным такой веры... во что бы то ни стало.

— Слава Богу! Даже у Супермена есть Цитадель Одиночества, куда можно завалиться, когда необходима передышка. Можешь звать меня жадным, но я хочу украсть тебя всего для себя, и чтобы автоответчик предлагал остальному миру катиться на три буквы, вместо того чтобы перезванивать позже. Мы даже в библиотеке одновременно не находились никогда. Я хочу, чтобы ты выбрал свои любимые книги и прочитал мне что-нибудь из них.

Он ухмыляется.

— А что будешь делать ты?

— Не подумай обо мне плохо, но я буду тупо валяться на кушетке, положив голову тебе на колени. Отдыхая, ясное дело. Если только не возникнет что-нибудь и не сгонит меня с места. Тогда, полагаю, мне придётся взять всё в свои руки и сделать, как надо. Я просто хочу слушать твой голос, и узнать, какие книги тебе нравятся больше всего. Как тебе такой способ убить время после полудня?

\- Просто идеально.

И так оно и есть. 

* * *

 

Что за день — чудесный до неприличия! Учитывая минет, который я с большим удовольствием сделал Гарри в библиотеке. Хотите — называйте меня распутником, но от Китса я слегка возбудился. Ладно... если уж совсем честно... не от Китса. А от того, как Гарри вслух читает Китса, в то время как его член отделяет от меня тонкий слой ткани. Гарри, кстати, тоже особенно не возражал! Конечно, в качестве ответной любезности мне пришлось для пущего эффекта читать сонеты Артура Рембо, пока уже Гарри отсасывал мне. Всегда восхищался и выделял Рембо. Будучи в то время всего лишь школьником-подростком, он писал свои величайшие работы, пьяный от абсента и бог знает чего ещё, да ещё и сожительствовал с женатым поэтом-мужчиной в два раза себя старше. На долю девятнадцатого века приходится достаточно знаменитых геев, но юный Артур Рембо выбивался из привычной общей массы. Страсть к жизни, даже если она — эхо, отражённое сквозь столетия, восхищает меня, даже если она — отпечатанная страница, от неё у меня перехватывает дыхание. А возможно, это было оттого, что в тот момент я кончил Гарри в рот, судорожно прижав рукой его голову и машинально вскидывая бёдра. Хм-м... в любом случае, я наслаждался.

Возвращаются девочки, так что пора скидывать пижаму и одеваться. Гарри одевается строго, поскольку собирается на пару часов "в офис”. У меня уже созрел собственный план. Я остаюсь в своей, или скорее нашей, пижаме — сегодня я настроен лениться. По крайней мере, пока он не уйдёт. А вот потом надо будет начать приводить в исполнение одну маленькую задумку. Есть у меня, конечно, сомнения насчёт неё, но даже они неприличные. Когда он вернётся, я собираюсь встретить его в дверях и развести его на полноценный жёсткий трах, но, по правде говоря, у меня и так саднит задница, причём неслабо. Это, с одной стороны, заводит, но в то же время и раздражает. А, ладно. Я определюсь задолго до того, как он вернётся.

Мария принесла почту, и там есть конверт и для меня. Тереза собирает нам ланч, прежде чем Гарри уйдёт, мы ждём на кухне, вольготно рассевшись на стульях, и я просто любуюсь нашими различиями. Гарри — начисто выбритый, аккуратный и подтянутый, в строгом чёрном костюме и при галстуке. Такой официальный! Я, с другой стороны, одет в его пижаму, которая мне велика, заколка, которая держит мои пряди, чтобы не лезли в лицо, по цвету вообще не подходит, и весь я такой небрежный, витающий в облаках и блаженно несобранный. Мне в таком виде на самом деле комфортно. Ему я нравлюсь любым, и я даже в это верю. С Гарри я могу быть лодырем (хотя и чертовски сексуальным!), и он всё-таки будет желать меня. Это... это счастье.

Так, доктор Снейп. Пришли результаты всех тестов, которые он сделал, а проб он взял немало. Здесь написано про такие гадости, о которых я даже ни разу не слышал, а слышал я о многом! Нечего сказать, тщательно человек поработал. Но самая лучшая новость, новость, от которой у меня сердце заходится вприпрыжку — по всем и каждому из тестов на инфекции, передающиеся половым путём, результат отрицательный! Всё, я решил... когда Гарри доберётся обратно домой, ему причитается, знает он об этом или нет!

Все пакости, которые я когда-либо подхватывал, были сугубо излечимые — и это чистейшая удача в действии. Мы использовали кондомы для серьёзного секса, а кое-каких действий обоюдно избегали — уверен, что по той же причине — хотя никогда не обсуждали это вслух. Больше не нужно. Отмашка получена, полная, так сказать, боевая готовность, а с чистой справкой я могу с ним творить всё, что пожелаю. До тех пор, пока мы не спим ни с кем, кроме друг друга — удивительно, но насчёт этого я спокоен — мы можем делать всё, что только захочется... совершенно при этом не рискуя.

Некоторые думают, что моногамия — это ретро. Полагаю, и я мог бы думать так же, но в наши дни, в век, когда старуха с косой держит свечку над каждым актом по-настоящему хорошего секса, делить личную жизнь с одним-единственным человеком, который доставляет тебе удовольствие всеми возможными способами — это неоценимое благословение. Я чист, он чист, и внезапно я не могу думать ни о чём, только о том, как ощутить его обнажённую плоть, его живой нагой член, его совершенное тепло внутри моего тела. Со всей безудержностью радости позволить ему въебать в меня своё горячее семя, принять каждую каплю, не позволяя дешёвой латексной плёнке украсть то, что по праву только моё!

Упс. Наверное, у меня взгляд остекленел. Все, кто на кухне, смотрят на меня, а у меня под столом пижама палаткой. Пора сажать под замок шалаву и выпускать сияющую принцессу, пока не настанет момент переключить передачу. Промашечка вышла.

— Ди? Ты в порядке, любимый? У тебя вид... какой-то не такой.

— Ох... ага. Я в порядке. Здесь говорится, что у меня понижен сахар в крови и ещё лёгкая анемия. Поэтому мне надо принимать кое-какие витамины: он прислал рекомендации, как мне сбалансировать диету. Я должен ещё раз пройти осмотр где-то через неделю. Он заглянет, когда ты назначишь для меня дату приёма. Ах да... все мои анализы крови дали отрицательный результат. Правда, здорово?

Он не мог понять мою улыбку иначе – такое просто невозможно. Он знает, о чём я думаю. Чистый и здоровый. Никаких кондомов. А по его душу очень скоро грядёт настоящий фестебаль, надо же отпраздновать оказию. Мне нравится, что он умеет играть в намёки и недомолвки, сейчас вот он просто ухмыляется над краем кофейной чашечки.

— Здорово, да. Я полагаю, нам стоит это отметить... как-нибудь.

Боже! Даже до Марии с Терезой дошло, что происходит. Мария еле сдерживает смех, её интуиции вполне хватает, чтобы понять, с какой силой в комнате сейчас искрит. Тереза притворно сердится, закатывая глаза на чуть ли не подростковые гормоны, которые, видно, у нас явно зашкаливают.

Ох, Гарри. Разговор о Блейзе и прочих какое-то время может и подождать. На завтра у нас в расписании курортный городок и отдых наедине, но сегодня вечером... сегодня вечером мы это отпразднуем... по моему рецепту.


End file.
